ZODIAC RIDER RYUUKI: SHARDS OF MEMORIES
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The Titans meet a mysterious armored stranger tasked with fighting against the monsters of the Mirror World. However, they soon become embroiled in a terrible war where one must fight to the death for in the end only one Rider can remain.
1. SHARD 1: Enter the Dragon

SHARD 1: Enter the Dragon

The Titans were investigating a series of disappearances. None of the victims had anything in common, except that they all disappeared without a trace. At the moment, they were investigating the disappearance of a teacher, who was said to have been last seen in his office.

"Maybe they got abducted by aliens?" Beast Boy suggested jokingly.

"Eh hem!" Robin coughed at Beast Boy while pointing at Starfire.

"Uh, sorry, Star!" Beast Boy said

"That is alright, Friend Beast Boy. I know you did not mean any Tamaraneans," Starfire smiled.

Robin turned to Cyborg, "Got anything, Cy?"

"I got nothing. Whoever did this must be pretty slick!" Cyborg answered.

Raven, quiet as always, felt a strange vibe everywhere she walked. There were no signs of a struggle and the door was locked. There weren't any clues anywhere. This was too perplexing, even for her. She looked at the mirror hanging on the wall. She remembered that at all the scenes the victims were near mirrors. But that could only be a wild coincidence. As she walked away from the mirror, she did not notice a silhouette of a strange figure inside it.

* * *

_In another time and place, a young man walked out a large building. He was dressed in a red t-shirt and blue jeans with blue and white sneakers. Slung over his shoulder was a backpack. He had long braided red hair that reached his waist. A pair of goggles hung from his neck. His emerald eyes shone with a sort of innocence. His name was Ryo Hasuma._

_Ryo sighed as he walked into the parking lot where his bike was. Classes were over for the day and all he wanted to do was to curl up in bed and take a nice long nap. Today's classes had been exceptionally boring but that was the consequence he had to face. The young college student saw his bike but then his foot stepped on something. It wasn't a rock, though._

* * *

In the T-Car, all the Titans (except for Cyborg, since he was driving and all and Raven) were sleeping. Raven was sitting next to Cyborg, while the others were in the back sleeping. Beast Boy was leaning against the door, while Starfire had her head lying on Robin's lap.

"Got any clues, Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"No. All I know is that there were mirrors at all the scenes," Raven answered in her monotone voice.

"Mirrors?"

Raven shook her head. "Never mind. Maybe it's just a coincidence."

They were driving along the street when Raven sensed something. Then there was a scream.

"Cyborg! STOP!" Raven yelled. Cyborg stopped suddenly and all the Titans who were sitting in the back groaned in pain as they hit something.

"Dude! What's the deal?" Beast Boy groaned.

"Yeah, Cy!" Robin shouted.

Raven turned around. "Something's going on. We heard a scream. Someone is going to be another victim!"

All the Titans jumped out of the car and ran to the source of the scream. When they got there, they saw a monster, resembling a giant spider, hovering over a woman.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin ordered.

"Azarath Metrion **Zinthos**!" Raven chanted and the monster was floating in the air, covered in black energy. Cyborg had his sonic cannon ready, but the monster let out a deafening screech forcing all the Titans to cover their ears. The monster fell to the floor and ran. Starfire was firing starbolts at the monster while Beast Boy followed suit, changing into a cheetah to chase after it. Raven and Cyborg, who were closest to the monster when it screeched, were shaking their heads, trying to get the ringing out. Robin told them to stay put while the others gave chase.

"Man, what is that thing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ugly," Robin said. "And it's gonna be road-kill!"

The monster ran from the Titans, but it suddenly stopped in front of a glass window and jumped in, disappearing. Beast Boy ended up flat on his face as he tried to follow it.

"Ow! What gives!" Beast Boy yelled in pain. Starfire and Robin looked dumbfounded as the monster disappeared.

"It appears that it has escaped," Starfire stated the obvious. Robin nodded. Suddenly, the monster flew out of the window. However, it seemed like it was forced out of the window. The Titans (except for Raven and Cyborg) were ready to attack, however, they saw something else coming out of the window.

The figure was human and male, obviously, and clad in a red bodysuit and suit of armor. The armor itself was red with a silver chest plate etched with the symbol of a red dragon. He wore red and silver gauntlets and mounted on his left forearm was a red armguard in the shape of a dragon's head. On his legs he wore a pair of knee high red and silver metallic boots. His head was concealed under a red helmet with a silver horizontally grilled faceplate that held a pair of round green eyepieces on it. A dragon symbol was engraved on his helmet. Around his waist was a metal belt with a red rectangular buckle that held a crest resembling a dragon in the centre and a slot in the side for some reason. In each corner of the strange buckle were small engravings of the symbol which represented the zodiac sign known as Gemini.

The armored stranger walked towards the monster. The spider monster lifted one of its legs, attempting to strike the figure.

* * *

_The red haired young man squatted down and picked up the object. It was red, rectangular, with engravings in the corners that looked like the symbol for Gemini, and had a slot in the side. "What is this thing?" he asked no one in particular as he inspected it, turning it over to find if it had any form of identification so he could return it to its owner. He looked at the slot and drew something out. "A card?" The back was dark blue and the words "Advent Card" was printed on the back. He turned it over to see the image of a black hole on the face and the word "SEAL" in capital letters on the top. "Strange. Must be a new card game, I guess." He stood up and shrugged. "Well, I might as well keep this. Finders keepers, until I find who this belongs to." He walked towards his bike but then he heard a strange ringing sound in his ear. It was so intense that he had to close his ears and it was starting to give him a headache. "What in the world?"_

_He then looked towards the building and squinted his eyes. "What is that? Is that a dragon?" He wasn't sure if this was due to exhaustion or his over-active imagination, but he swore he could see a dragon flying INSIDE the window but it wasn't in the building but in the reflection. Suddenly, the dragon flew straight out of the window and towards him. "ARGH!" Ryo screamed as he held up his arms in front of him, holding out the "SEAL" card. Instantly, a barrier formed in front of him and the dragon bounced off, throwing the boy backwards. He sat up, looking around. "What the hell!"_

_He didn't notice that he was being watched by someone in a black coat and wearing black sunglasses. He narrowed his eyes, watching curiously._

"_Alright, all I need to do is to get some rest," Ryo assured himself as he made his way towards his bike, walking between two cars to get to it when all of a sudden the ringing started again. "Huh? Oh, no!" If that meant the dragon was coming back, then he had to run, but what he saw was different. He saw a huge golden spider with silver legs stalking a girl. The spider was in the reflection on the car's surface so the girl didn't notice it. Ryo, however, did, and ran to warn her. "Hey, miss! You should-!" but before he could finish his sentence, the card case in his hand glowed and then he was sucked right into the reflection on the car's surface._

_At the same time, the man who'd been watching him made his move and walked towards a nearby window. "Hmph, newbies," he scoffed._

* * *

"Watch out!" Starfire yelled. But the figure stood still. He smacked the leg away with his right arm and punched the monster with his left, sending it a good few feet away. The figure walked towards the monster and reached down to his belt buckle to draw a card through the slot.

"Um, dudes, what is he doing with a card?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire just watched as did Robin.

* * *

_Ryo screamed as he was falling through some sort of crystal tunnel. He flailed his arms and legs around, screaming, "WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS GOING ON!" All of a sudden, his body flashed and his entire body ended up covered in a suit of armor. The bodysuit under the armor was black and the armor was composed of shoulder pads, a pair of black gauntlets with matching boots, black torso armor with a silver chestplate and a black helmet with white eyes and a silver mouthguard. _

_Ryo tumbled out of the car's reflection and back in the parking lot. He cradled his head, "Itai…what a ride. Huh?" He noticed that he was in armor. "What is this?" He looked down and saw a silver belt had been fastened around his waist with the strange card case in the centre. He inspected his right arm and saw a silver device strapped to it, like an armguard of some sort. He then looked around his surroundings. "I'm back?" However, he noticed something peculiar. "The signs." The writing was all in reverse and he couldn't make sense of them. "Alright, this is weird." He then heard hissing and clicking and turned his head towards the sound. He screamed, "GIANT SPIDER!"_

_The giant spider eyed him hungrily before charging straight for him. Ryo, not wanting to become spider chow, decided that the best course of action was to run. So, he got to his feet and ran like his life depended on it, which it did. The spider ran after him, knocking cars away with its impressive strength. The spider was able to catch him and then used one of its front legs to smack him into a building. Ryo fell to the ground, groaning in pain. He was surprised he hadn't died from the impact. Maybe the armor he was wearing was stronger than it looked. He just wished he knew a way to get out of this._

* * *

The armored figure pushed down the top half of his armguard, revealing a chamber for the card. He then slid the card inside the chamber and pulled the component up.

"_Strike Vent!_" the armguard called as the dragon eyes flashed.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the man who'd been watching him, stood in front of the window. He reached into his coat pocket and took out a card case that was similar to the one Ryo had found, except it was dark blue and had a golden crest on it resembling a bat. Engraved in each corner was the symbol for Sagittarius. He thrust the card case out in front of him, facing the window which was reflecting his image. A belt materialized around his waist, which had a slot in the centre, big enough for the case._

_He drew his arm holding the case back while bringing his right arm in front; the fist was clenched while the arm was held at ninety degrees while his torso twisted so that his shoulder was pointing at the glass._

"_Henshin!" the man cried before slipping the case into the belt through the slot on the left._

_The light on the top of the belt began to glow a bright red. A strange noise echoed through his ears as the belt activated. Glass shards appeared over his body before combining to form a suit of armor._

_This new figure was donned in a dark blue bodysuit with black torso armor, gauntlets and boots. His chest was covered by armor which was similar to bat wings. His shoulder armor had high fins on them while his gauntlets were black. His helmet was similar to a European knight's helmet, with vertical slits running along the visor. His mouth guard had etchings on them similar to a bat's fangs. The edges of the visor stuck high, looking like he had bat ears. On his hip, there was a sword almost like a fencing blade that had a bat acting as a hand guard._

_He slipped into the reflection, appearing in a crystal room, where a vehicle shaped like a pod-cycle of Tron's fame was parked. Its top canopy slowly swung upwards along with the seat and the armored figure sat down on the seat, which came down as the canopy swung downwards, snapping into place. He gripped the handlebars and the engine roared to life, shooting him forward like a bullet. "Darkwing! Let's go!" he called out and screeching sound could be heard, which belonged to a large bat that looked like it was made of black and silver metal. It flapped its wings and glided alongside its master._

* * *

"_Strike Vent!_" the armguard called before a loud roar was heard, surprising the Titans. The roar led them to look up to see a red dragon flying in the air. It looked like one of the dragons from Chinese mythology, with its elongated body, horns, whiskers and claws. The dragon then dropped something. It was a cannon shaped like the dragon's head.

He took careful aim with his newly acquired weapon and fired a concentrated fireball that made contact with the spider monster. It exploded into oblivion from the attack. Satisfied, he turned to walk away but was stopped by a shout.

* * *

_Ryo screamed as the giant spider hurled him into several cars, smashing their windshields. The young armored youth who had no idea what was going on groaned in pain. "What…is this thing's problem?" What he didn't know was that the monster was trying to break open his armor so it could eat him. The armor proved more durable than expected so the monster decided to just eat him and worry about the armor later._

_Before the giant spider could attack again, it was tripped when the pod-cycle smashed into its legs, tripping it and causing it fall on its back. Ryo looked to see the vehicle and heard a screech, taking his attention towards the large bat. "Woah."_

_The canopy swung upwards and the seat went up with it as the armored figure stepped out of the vehicle. Ryo ran towards him, looking him over. "Who…who are you?" Ryo asked. The mystery man looked Ryo over and snorted._

"_You must be new. I'm surprised you haven't made contract with a monster yet," said the man._

"_Huh?" Ryo tilted his head to the side, confused._

* * *

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" Robin called out. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Robin. His attention then shifted to the spot where the monster had been destroyed and was shocked to see the monster slowly reforming itself.

"Kuso!" he swore.

* * *

"_Out of the way!" the man said as he shoved Ryo to the side before several large spikes flew at them. The man jumped to the side and then said, "Stay out of this and you won't get hurt!" He pulled on the handle of his sword. However, instead of moving the sword, the bat-like hand guard opened to reveal a chamber._

_He reached to the deck case in his belt. Grabbing something in the slot on the right, he pulled out a card of some kind. It depicted a large lance and had the words 'Sword Vent' written on the top. The card was the right size for the chamber, meaning the chamber was meant for the card._

_With the card firmly in hand, He instantly slipped the card into that chamber before closing it again._

"_Sword Vent!" the weapon suddenly spoke out. With a screech, Darkwing flew over and dropped what looked like a large lance with silver designs on it. The large lance dropped down before he caught it in his hands._

"_Here we go," the man said as he charged at the monster, swinging his lance expertly, parrying attacks before thrusting it at the giant spider. The spider monster staggered back from the attacks as Ryo watched._

"_So, that's what the cards do," Ryo said in amazement. He reached down to his belt and did the same thing the man had done. With the card in hand, the device on left arm activated. The panel dropped down to reveal a chamber. "So, I put it here?" He slipped the card inside and pulled the panel back up._

_Like the man's sword, the device announced, "Sword Vent!"_

_Something dropped out of the sky and onto the ground. It was a simple sword with a thin blade and it had stuck itself in the ground. Ryo looked up and then at the sword. "This is weird," he muttered before he went over and pulled the sword out of the ground. He inspected his newly acquired weapon. "I may not know what's going on, but I'm not going to stand around doing nothing!" With a yell, he charged at the monster, running past the armored man who looked surprised. Ryo swung the sword down on the monster's head but instead of doing damage, the blade snapped and broke in half. "Nani!" The spider monster smashed its leg into Ryo, throwing him backwards and the man knocked Ryo to the side with his lance._

"_Stay out of this!" the man commanded before opening the chamber in his sword again. He drew a card, which depicted the bat he'd come with. He slid the card into the chamber and shut it._

* * *

The spider monster was now good as new except that it now had a humanoid upper body and its lower body was the original form of the spider monster itself. It spat webbing at the armored stranger and the string wrapped around his throat. He struggled with it and the Titans watched as he slid the new card into his armguard.

"_Attack Vent!"_

The dragon flew straight at the string of webbing and bit it clean in half before it flew back around and rammed into the regenerated spider monster, knocking it off its legs. The armored figure was surrounded by the dragon, which flew around to guard him like a loyal pet. He then drew a new card, the card that would end this, and decided to activate it.

* * *

"_Attack Vent!"_

_A screeching sound was heard and Darkwing swooped down, slamming into the monster and knocking it onto its back. The man looked up at his partner and decided to wrap this up. He opened the chamber in his sword before he slipped another card out of his belt and held it up. It had the gold bat symbol on it surrounded by dark blue light. The words on the top had called it 'Final Vent'. _

_He quickly slipped the card inside. Closing the sword, the words rang out._

"_Final Vent!"_

"_SCREEEEEE!"_

"_Darkwing!" the man cried. Ryo gaped as he watched the giant bat began swooping down to the mysterious armored man._

"_Yaaaaaahhh!" the mystery man cried as he charged forward with his lance raised. Darkwing swooped up behind him before attaching itself to his back. Its wings morphed into a long black cape which flowed behind him._

"_Hup!" the mystery man called as he leaped an astonishing height into the air. Ryo could only watch what was happening right before his eyes._

"_Sugoi," Ryo breathed out._

_Looking down, the man targeted the giant spider. Pointing his lance downward, he let gravity retake control as he started to fall. As he fell, the cape began to wrap around him, turning him into a large spinning black drill. _

_The monster, realizing its eventual end, tried to escape with its life. It was unfortunately too slow to avoid the assault. As it began to move, the large black drill collided with its back, resulting in a powerful explosion. Ryo continued to watch as the strange armored man, a knight in appearance but not in attitude, walked out of the circle of flames._

* * *

"_Final Vent!_"

The dragon roared and surrounded the armored figure and then he jumped in the air. The dragon followed as the stranger did a flip, spun in the air, and extended his right foot at the monster.

The dragon roared and blew a blast of flames that propelled him towards the monster like a falling rocket. His foot burst into flames before he struck the monster head on. The monster exploded. The explosion left a circle of flames and the stranger walked out of it and turned his attention towards the Titans. A ball of energy rose from what was left of the spider monster and the dragon flew at it and swallowed it.

Raven and Cyborg had just arrived, but they saw the stranger destroy the monster. He gave them a salute and ran.

"Hey, wait!" Robin yelled. The stranger stopped and turned. He waved at Robin and jumped into a mirror, disappearing entirely.

Everyone was silent, until someone spoke up, "Dudes! Who was that?"

* * *

_Wanting answers, Ryo quickly ran up to the man, following him. "Hey, who are you? Can you tell me what this is? What's going on? How did you do that?"_

_Annoyed by the constant questioning, the knight looked Ryo straight in the eye and said, "Be quiet. You're yammering. It's annoying." He then noticed that Ryo's armor was fizzling as small particles rose up. They had run out of time. Without a word, the man turned away and walked off._

"_Hey, I need answers!" Ryo called as he followed. "Matte!"_

_Suddenly, the two froze when they heard a loud roar, a very familiar roar to Ryo. "Oh, no, not again!" The duo looked up to see the dragon from before which had attacked Ryo. It let out a roar and spat fireballs directly at them. The two men didn't need any other motivation as they started to flee for their lives._

"_WHAT IS GOING ON!" Ryo screamed before he and his savior were thrown into the air by a powerful explosion._

* * *

The Titans went back to the T-Tower, discussing about the armored stranger that had helped them destroy the monster.

"Cool! A new hero in town! Hey, maybe we can ask him to join?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I wonder if he's another cyborg like me. He sure looks it!" Cyborg said.

"If he joins the Titans, we will all have a new friend. Glorious!" said Starfire.

The only people who weren't happy about the newcomer were Robin and Raven. Sme say they were being paranoid but they preferred the term cautious.

"I don't know anything about this guy. I don't like it," Robin said silently.

"He disappeared into that window just like that monster. He could be one of them for all we know. The helmet was blocking my powers. I couldn't even read him," Raven said. She didn't like this. The stranger had something to hide. It could be malicious intent for all they knew.

Robin sighed. "So we can't trust him." He didn't like the decision, but he had to be cautious. They would have to question him and subdue him if he resisted.

Suddenly, the alarm blared and the Titans' big screen TV turned on to show them what was going on. People were in a panic but it focused on two figures fighting, one of them being the same armored figure they had encountered before.

"Titans, let's go!" Robin commanded.

* * *

_Ryo tumbled on the ground and groaned in pain. The man who'd saved him hauled him up and said, "Let's go!" The man dragged him as they ran towards a window._

"_That's a dead end!" shouted Ryo in protest._

"_Not to us!" the man shouted before he pulled himself and Ryo through the rippling surface before another fireball exploded on the spot they had stood on before._

_The man and Ryo flew through the tunnel and then fell out through the same window again, but this time in the real world. Ryo and the man's armor both shattered off their bodies like glass and vanished. The man landed on his feet but Ryo once again was on his back, breathing hard. The man looked down and asked, "Are you alright?"_

"_That…was…unbelievable!" Ryo breathed out before falling unconscious. The man shook his head in disgust and was ready to leave him there when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a girl with short black hair, a cute face, and wearing a brown jacket with matching pants and a cap. She appeared younger than him, probably still in high school._

"_Yui?" the man asked._

"_Desmond, we should take him with us."_

"_Why?" the man, now identified as Desmond, said._

"_Because, he's a Rider too. Maybe he knows something about my brother."_

_Desmond looked skeptical and said, "I doubt that," but seeing Yui's pleading face, he said, "Fine…" He picked Ryo up and slung him over his shoulder. "Let's go."_

* * *

The red armored figure was smashed into a building by the kick of the other figure and he groaned. He was a bit dazed from the impact but recovered quickly. "Ugh, itai…" His opponent sauntered towards him. It was a brown and purple humanoid monster with two horns on its head. It then charged at him.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin commanded as he threw one of his exploding discs at the monster while Starfire used her starbolts, Cyborg used his cannon and Raven used her magic on the monster. It jumped out of the way from the attacks and then made an angry sound.

"Don't move," Robin warned. The monster backed away a bit, outnumbered. It readied itself to escape but…

"_Attack Vent!_"

To the Titans' surprise, like the second time that night, the red dragon appeared again and then blasted the other monster with fire, incinerating it. It then, like before, gobbled the energy orb rising up from its destroyed body.

Robin then turned towards the red armored person and walked towards him. Beast Boy was helping him up. "You got a lot of explaining to do," Robin said to him.

"You shouldn't have interfered," he said. "That monster was my problem."

"What was that, and while we're on the subject who are you?" Robin asked. The dragon came and growled at Robin, causing the Titans to tense up. The red armored man placed a hand on the dragon's head and rubbed it slightly.

"It's okay, they won't hurt me," the armored figure spoke and the dragon let out a growl before flying off. The armored figure started to walk away from the Titans his path was blocked by a black wall of dark energy. He sighed and turned his head over his shoulder, "Is this really necessary?"

"You expect us to let you walk away after seeing what kind of damage you can do to the city?" Raven asked dangerously. "You're a threat."

"Everyone's a threat," he added, "We each have an ability that can do good or evil but it's up to us to decide which way we should use it for. A wise person once told me that."

"You're coming with us to answer some questions," Robin said.

The man sighed, "Hai, hai…"

* * *

_Ryo's eyes opened as he woke up. With a yawn he stretched his arms and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he mumbled, "That was a really strange dream." He then looked around and his vision focused. "Huh? This isn't my room. Where am I?" He got off from the bed and scratched his head, confused._

_He walked out of the room and went down the stairs, which he'd almost missed and tripped on, before he came into a large dining room. It was a café and he saw two people. One was a man with shoulder length dark blue hair and wearing sunglasses. His bangs covered his forehead. His skin was pale. He was dressed in a black shirt with a purple tie, matching black slacks and shoes. He was seated at counter where a girl stood behind. She was wearing a white tank top with flowers on it over a white t-shirt, brown pants, an apron over her clothes and had short hair which made her cute features even cuter. The two looked to see he'd come down._

"_Oh, you're awake, I see," Yui said._

"_Hai," Ryo nodded. "Ano…what's going on? What am I doing here?"_

"_You passed out so I had to carry you here," the man said with a frown as he sipped a cup of tea. "I would've just left you but Yui convinced me otherwise."_

_Ryo blinked and then he remembered that voice. "It's you! That guy with the bat!" he pointed. Desmond smacked his hand away._

"_It's not polite to point," said Desmond._

"_Don't worry about him, he's always like that," said the girl. "I'm Yui Kenzaki and that is Desmond Amakusa, also known as Zodiac Rider Shadow."_

"_Rider?" Ryo repeated, confused by the term. "What do you mean Zodiac Rider?"_

_Yui frowned and decided to change the subject, "Before we get to that, can you tell me if you know Shiro Kenzaki?"_

_Ryo thought about it and said, "Wasn't he one of the students that vanished a few months ago under mysterious circumstances?"_

_Yui's eyes brightened and she said, "So, you do know him? Did you meet him?"_

"_No," Ryo shook his head and Yui's shoulder's slumped._

"_Yui, it's clearly obvious that he has no idea what's going on. I saw him pick up the deck myself," said Desmond._

"_Deck?" Ryo dug into his pockets and pulled the card case out. "You mean this thing?_

"_Yes," Yui nodded._

"_So, what does your brother have to do with this?" asked Ryo, interested._

_Desmond interrupted, "You don't need to know." He stood up grabbed the deck out of Ryo's hand. "So just leave the deck here and go home!"_

"_Hey!" Ryo exclaimed. "I want answers!"_

"_You should just forget all this ever happened and go back home," Desmond snorted. _

"_Desmond," Yui scolded. Desmond could be so mean sometimes. "But, that dragon is after him, right?"_

"_Dragon?" Ryo remembered. "That dragon is after me?"_

"_Like that spider, that dragon won't stop until it eats you. That's how persistent those monsters from the Mirror World are," explained Desmond._

"_Mirror World?" Ryo questioned. "What's that?" Desmond, instead of answering, pushed him towards the door. "Hey! Easy there!"_

"_Stop asking questions and go home!" said Desmond._

"_Desmond, if that dragon is after him, he could get eaten," Yui said._

"_Like I care," remarked Desmond. Yui shook her head. She picked up the deck and pulled out the Seal card._

"_Take this," she handed the card over to Ryo. "It will protect you." Ryo knew she was telling her truth. This card had saved his life._

"_Arigatou, Yui-san," nodded Ryo before glaring at Desmond who glared back with red eyes. He then stepped out of the café. _

_Ryo returned home to sleep but he couldn't get what had happened out of his head. He looked at the Seal card in his hand and muttered, "Zodiac Rider…hm…"_

* * *

"So this is Titans Tower, sugoi ne," the man in red armor said as he looked around.

"Okay, do you mind taking off that helmet?" Robin asked. The armored man turned to look at him.

"I will if you take off that mask of yours," he challenged. Robin was taken aback by this. "Trust is a two-way street. You want my trust you better earn it. If you want me to trust you, you better trust me."

"How can we when you won't tell us a thing?" Robin raised his voice.

"Robin, there is no need to be rude," Starfire told him. She then floated towards the armor clad figure. She extended her hand. "Greetings, friend, I am Starfire of Tamaran." She said sweetly.

The figure took her hand and shook it. "It is nice to meet you, Starfire-san."

"Glorious!" She then hugged him tight.

"Thanks! Ugh! Can't breathe!" he gasped as Starfire let go.

"My apologies."

"Daijoubu."

Robin stood in front of Starfire, staring the armored guy eye to eye. "What do you want?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Listen, Robin, I'm sorry if I surprised you by being in your city and fighting that monster," he said. "But if this interrogation is over I would really like to go."

Raven said in her monotone voice. "So you're just going to leave?"

"Unless you're all offering me a place to stay," the mysterious red armored stranger said.

"I don't know…" Robin said, thinking for a bit. On one hand, it was dangerous since they knew nothing about this guy. On the other hand, this might give them a chance to learn a thing or two about him. However, he couldn't risk putting his team in danger. Although he had powers that could be useful to the team, Robin was still going to be careful. "But you have to prove yourself first. We have a spare room. You can stay here until tomorrow," Robin offered him. He was going to keep an eye on this guy by putting him in a room with a hidden surveillance camera.

"Arigatou," the red armored man bowed politely. Robin still didn't trust him, despite his polite demeanor. It could very well be a ruse to get them to let their guard down.

"C'mon! I'll show you to your room," Cyborg offered. The armored man looked at the machine man oddly and nodded. The other Titans looked at Robin. Some were excited about their new 'guest', while Raven was a bit upset.

"I thought you said we couldn't trust him," Raven said.

"We must give our new friend a chance!" Starfire leapt in front of Robin to defend the armored warrior. Beast Boy jumped around saying that the guy was cool with his armor and going through mirrors.

"Look, I know it's dangerous, but let's see what this guy can do," Robin said before he left them. Raven still didn't think it was a good idea to let a stranger join the team, much less be in the Tower, but she had to respect Robin's decision. She, of course, was not going to let history repeat itself like it had with Terra.

* * *

_The next day Ryo didn't have any classes so he decided to go for a ride to clear his head. The things that had happened the day before were like a dream (or a nightmare) He got on his bike and drove off. As he was riding along the road, he noticed a black motorcycle following him and the rider was dressed completely in black. "He's following me," Ryo realized._

_Ryo pulled over in front of a house and waited for his stalker to show up. He was right as the other bike stopped and the rider removed his helmet. Ryo pulled his goggles down and removed his helmet, glaring at Desmond. "Why are you following me?"_

"_That dragon is going to be following you too," replied Desmond coolly. "I might as well keep an eye on you until it shows up. Then, I'll destroy it with my own hands."_

"_Why?" Ryo asked._

"_Why what?" Desmond returned._

"_Why are you a Rider?" _

_Desmond froze at the question and reached up to stroke something hidden under his shirt. He growled, "None of your business!" He put on his helmet and said, "Just, stay out in the open so I can follow you and then I can get that dragon."_

"_I'm not live bait!" Ryo yelled but Desmond ignored him and rode off. "What is his problem?"_

_As Desmond was riding, tears fell from his eyes. "Eri…" He stroked the item under his shirt. "Sister, I'm going to wake you up. I swear it." He then heard a ringing sound. Was it the dragon? He didn't care and decided to follow after the sound, hoping to find a target to vent out his frustration._

_Meanwhile, in a clothing store, a woman told her daughter to wait outside before entering the changing room. The girl sat down on a nearby bench and waited for her mother, but she would end up waiting for eternity as her mother was pulled into the mirror by a strand of webbing._

_Ryo passed by the store minutes later and saw a little girl crying. He took off his helmet after shutting down the engine of his bike. He dismounted and walked over to see what was going on. This was what he heard:_

"_Her mother just disappeared?"_

"_Strange too. Why would she just leave her daughter?"_

"_I saw her go into the changing room but she never came out."_

_Ryo's eyes widened. It had to be like that spider monster. He remembered Desmond telling him that the dragon would not give up until it ate him. Maybe…maybe the other monsters fed on humans too. He looked towards the girl who was crying, asking for her mother, before gripping his fists._

_He'd made his decision._

* * *

_Ryo followed the ringing sound to the roof of a building to find Yui there. Before he got there, a security guard wanting to take a smoke was attacked had been attacked by a monster but Desmond saved him in time before transforming and then entering the Mirror World to engage the monster._

_Ryo knew Yui could see what was happening in the reflection in front of them. The water tower's surface showed him Shadow fighting with a the spider monster, only now it had a humanoid body from the waist up while from the waist down it had the large spider body._

"_He needs help," said Yui worriedly._

"_Yui-san!" shouted Ryo and then Yui turned to see him. _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked._

"_I heard the sound," said Ryo and she blinked. How could he? He didn't have the deck with him. Then she realized it. The Seal card! "He looks like he's in trouble."_

"_I know he's handled worse, but I don't think he'll make it," said Yui, biting her nails._

_Ryo remembered the little girl, her tears broke her heart. He then said to Yui, "Yui-san, give me the deck."_

_Yui blinked. He wanted the deck? Didn't he know what he was asking? Of course not. They hadn't given him the full story. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. "You can have a normal life. You don't have to get involved."_

_Ryo nodded and then pulled out the Seal card. He tore the card in half._

"_No!" Yui gasped and watched as the two pieces of the Seal card vaporized after Ryo dropped them._

"_Now, you don't have a choice," said Ryo, hand out. Yui sighed. Ryo had to be the stupid to even want this without a good reason._

_Yui nodded and took out the deck case. She pulled out a blank card with had the word "CONTRACT" on it. She placed it on the case and handed both over to Ryo. "Here, use this to make a contract with the dragon." Ryo nodded and took the two items. Yui heard the ringing sound again and saw the dragon coming out from a nearby reflection. It growled and loomed over Ryo who looked at it with unblinking eyes. He then held out the Contract card without fear and the dragon was absorbed. The card now held the dragon's image, complete with its name: Dragredder._

_He shut his eyes from an intense flash of light._

_Ryo opened his eyes to find himself in a dark space and the dragon flying around him. A flash of light later, his body was encased in the armor. The dragon faced him before granting him its power. The first thing to happen was the deck gaining a crest resembling a dragon's face. The device on his left arm morphed into the shape of a dragon's head. His helmet changed too, now gaining a grilled visor with green eyes set on it as a dragon crest appeared on the helmet. The same crest appeared on his chestplate. Energy rose up from his feet and then swept up his body, changing the bodysuit and armor red. His gauntlets and boots also became red with silver trimmings._

_Now…Zodiac Rider Ryuuki…was born._

* * *

The guy in red woke up to the smell of food coming from the kitchen. He walked towards the door and it slid open. He had spent the night in Titans Tower and he was going to be tested today. He wanted to join the Teen Titans since he was new in Jump City, and he needed some local help to find any wild monsters. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen, clad in his armor.

In the kitchen the Titans were having breakfast. In the background, Cyborg and Beast Boy argued about what to have for breakfast.

"Meat!" yelled Cyborg.

"Tofu!" yelled Beast Boy

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat! Meat! Meat! Meat!"

"Tofu! Tofu! Tofu! Tofu!"

This went on for quite awhile. The Titans' guest walked in and stared at the arguing pair. "Ohayo."

Starfire looked up from her plate of pancakes and smiled at Draco. "Good morning, new friend!"

"Morning," said Robin.

The red armored warrior looked at the arguing changeling and hybrid. "Are they always like this or did they both wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Both," Raven said, sipping her cup of herbal tea. She had a pounding headache and had a feeling that it had been their guest's fault but was not sure why.

"Oh." He sat down and a plate of eggs, sausages, pancakes and toast was set in front of him. There was also a glass of orange juice to wash it all down. He looked up and thanked Starfire.

Raven looked at him and asked curiously, "How are you going to eat with that thing on?"

"You mean my helmet?" She nodded. "Like this," He pressed a button on his belt and the mouthpiece opened to reveal his mouth. He put his hands together. "Itadakimasu." He started eating his breakfast. Cyborg and Beast Boy had stopped arguing awhile and ate their breakfast. Beast Boy had toast, soy milk, tofu eggs and non dairy pancakes while Cyborg had eggs, bacon, ham and sausages.

He had finished his meal and put his hands together to say, "Gochisou sama deshita."

When they were all done with the meal, Robin led him to the obstacle course.

* * *

_Shadow wasn't having it easy, even with Darkwing's help. He'd nearly fallen to his death but luckily the bat combined with him and granted him wings. The spider monster scaled down the walls and started firing a storm of needles at Shadow who dodged out of the way. The monster continued attacking and then changed its weapon, using a strand of webbing which tied around Shadow and Darkwing, rendering the wings useless as he plummeted to the ground, hard. He groaned in pain, lying on his side as he watched the spider monster coming for him. The monster then reared back its head and two sharp needles at Shadow which would indeed end his life._

_However, they didn't hit him but were deflected instead by a red Rider. Shadow looked surprise at his appearance and saw the dragon fly up behind the red Rider, circling him while growling._

"_It's him," Shadow realized._

_Ryuuki reached to armguard and pushed down the top to reveal the chamber. He then reached to his belt and pulled out the card from the deck. He slid the card into his armguard and closed it. _

"_Sword Vent!"_

_The dragon, known as Dragredder, roared and dropped a Chinese Dao sword into Ryuuki's hand. He ran towards the monster who attacked with its needles but Ryuuki deflected them with his fists, feet and sword before he jumped up and came down on its body, slashing it repeatedly with his sword, causing damage as it screeched in pain. It threw Ryuuki off it. Ryuuki now held the sword in his left hand. He opened up the card chamber again and drew a card. This card depicted his crest with red light surrounding it. This was his Final Vent card._

_He slipped the card inside and closed the chamber. "Final Vent!"_

* * *

"To see if you are cut out for the team, all you have to do is go through the obstacle course," Robin stated.

The guy in red looked incredulously at Robin. "That's it?" Robin shrugged.

"It's harder than it looks."

"Fine by me." He smiled as he closed his mouthpiece, covering his mouth.

All the Titans were watching on the sidelines. Robin said, "Ready, set, GO!" and started his stopwatch.

The Titans' guest ran into the obstacle course and laser guns started firing from the ground. He quickly drew a card and inserted it into his dragonhead armguard.

"_Guard Vent!_" A pair of red and silver shields that resembled the underbelly of a dragon appeared, deflecting all of the lasers. He threw fireballs at the guns, completely destroying them. After that, a pair of buzz saws rose up in front of him, blades spinning wildly, stopping him in his tracks. He drew another card and inserted it into his armguard.

"_Sword Vent!_" The shields disappeared and now he held his sword. When the buzz saws came again, he slashed them to bits. Afterwards, he was surrounded by 12 robotic ninjas. He shrugged as he gripped his sword and then ran into the crowd. He started thrashing ninjas left and right, landing a devastating punch into one and a kick into another. Finally, came the last part, a robot that looked like Slade stood in front of the finish line. His eyes glinted as he assessed the opponent. The robot punched him but he easily blocked it. The robot swung its leg towards his head, knocking him to the side and causing him to drop his sword. He retaliated with a flurry of punches, denting the robot's armor. He drew another card and smiled as he activated it.

"_Final Vent!"_

* * *

_Ryuuki went into a stance, growling. First, he thrust both his fists forward, the left over the right as Dragredder flew around him. He then spread his legs wide and bent his knees, leaning his body forward with his left arm bent in front of his chest and his right arm to the side, fists gripped before he looked straight at his target. He then brought his feet together and leapt up, launching himself into the air as Dragredder followed. He did a twirl and flip before he extended his right foot at the spider monster. He let out a cry as Dragredder sent him flying with a blast of flames, engulfing his entire body in flames. He plummeted down, straight for the monster, who looked up at him._

_Ryuuki's flaming foot smashed into the spider monster and it exploded on impact as Ryuuki landed on the ground. The entire monster's body vanished as the flames claimed it and released an orb of energy. Dragredder flew upwards and swallowed the orb._

"_Huh?" Ryuuki scratched his head in confusion._

"_The defeated monster's energy becomes food for the winner, increasing its power," explained Shadow. "That was why I was after your dragon." He looked Ryuuki up and down. "So, you're officially a Rider now. Good, now I can finally destroy you."_

"_What?" Had Ryuuki heard Shadow right? He didn't get a reply but instead a fist in the face._

* * *

The flaming flying kick hit the robot head on, destroying it. He easily crossed the finish line after that. He looked towards the other Titans, who stared at him wide eyed and with their jaws dropped. He cheered, "Yatta. So, how did I do?"

Robin looked at the stopwatch. He had finished the course in less than 2 minutes. "Y-you did great." Robin walked towards him and handed him a communicator. "Welcome to the Titans."

"Yatta!" he cheered

"Oh, this is great!" Cyborg said happily.

"Woohoo! A new guy!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Welcome new Titan!" Starfire said happily.

Robin then realized something. "Wait, we didn't get your name."

He said to them, "It's Ryuuki. Zodiac Rider Ryuuki."

Raven tilted her head. "You have some pretty fancy moves, but what's with those cards?" Raven asked curiously.

"You mean my deck?" he pointed at his belt buckle. Raven nodded. He was about to explain when suddenly, the alarm blared.

* * *

_Yui witnessed helplessly as Shadow started ruthlessly attacking Ryuuki. She shouted out, "Desmond! Stop! Stop!"_

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Well, as you can plainly see, this is revamp of my ZKD story. This is, however, set AFTER Season 4 of Teen Titans. The story will be separated into two time frames: The Present and _The Past_. The flashback scenes will reveal slowly about the motivation of the Riders and tell the story of those who've died before Ryuuki's arrival in Jump City and also detail WHY he left, which we all know why. There will be OC's, plot twists, despite using some of my original arcs to write this. However, I will write only ONE volume with less than 50 chaps, to tell the story.


	2. SHARD 2: A Matter of Trust

SHARD 2: A Matter of Trust

Robin turned on the big screen TV, to show the H.I.V.E. Five causing trouble at the mall. They were causing a panic, breaking open store windows and stealing whatever they could get their hands on. There was Mammoth the strong man, Gizmo the diminutive genius, Jinx the mistress of hexes, See-More the cycloptic teen with tons of tricks in his eye, and Private HIVE the second strongest who wielded a shield.

"Titans, let's move," Robin ordered. Robin turned his head towards Ryuuki. "Are you coming?"

Ryuuki nodded. "Be there in a sec." After the Titans left, Ryuuki turned off the TV and stood quietly. "Looks like its time to show them what kind of wheels I've got." Ryuuki walked into the glass surface of the TV and ended up in a crystallized chamber. In front of him was his Ride Shooter; a two wheeled capsular vehicle that resembled a futuristic motorcycle. The top canopy of the vehicle lifted up as well as the seat. Ryuuki sat down and the seat lowered again. The top part of his vehicle lowered to reassume the capsule shape. "Coordinates, Jump City Mall," he said to the onboard computer in his cockpit. His eyepieces glowed and he revved up his engine. "Ikuzo!" The vehicle soon shot forward, ready to meet up with the Teen Titans.

* * *

_Ryuuki was thrown to the ground by Shadow's fist and looked up sharply in confusion. "Hey, what was that for!?" the newly empowered Dragon Rider demanded. His new opponent, the Bat Rider named Shadow who was also known as Desmond, chose to answer his question by drawing his sword and then thrusting it down. Ryuuki rolled out of the way and grabbed his discarded sword, standing back up to face his newly acquired adversary._

"_Yui didn't tell you, did she?" Shadow said._

"_Tell me what?" Ryuuki questioned._

_Shadow sighed, "Don't worry about it. You won't be alive for much longer anyway." He charged at Ryuuki who leapt back from a slash to his chest. Ryuuki kept dodging as Shadow attacked, annoying the dark clad Rider who seemed determined to end his life for no good reason. He's just saved his life for Kami's sake!_

_Ryuuki decided that dodging wouldn't do so he decided to fight back. However, fighting Shadow was a lot different from fighting a monster driven by instinct. Shadow was cunning and was going to use that to his advantage._

_Their swords ends up getting locked together but then Shadow did a twirl and kicked Ryuuki in the stomach. The red Rider doubled over in pain before a heel kick slammed into the back of his head, sending him crashing into the ground. Gripping his fists, he became angered. He was angered about Shadow attacking him, out of the blue, and he wasn't going to take it anymore._

"_STOP HITTING ME!!" Ryuuki roared and a flaming aura erupted from his body. Shadow staggered back from the intense heat as the aura was actual flames enveloping Ryuuki. Ryuuki was actually producing the flames himself._

_This was a by-product of his contract with Dragredder. Now, Ryuuki possessed the power to generate fire._

_Ryuuki threw his hand forward and sent a fireball flying at Shadow who ducked. He continued to throw fireballs at the at Bat Rider who'd just opened up he card chamber in his sword's hilt. Dodging another fireball, Shadow drew a card quickly and slipped it inside, shutting it with his palm._

"_Trick Vent!"_

_Instantly, Shadow's presence tripled, literally, as two more of him appeared. They stood side by side and charged straight for Ryuuki. _

"_Triplets?" Ryuuki was confused but he still flung his fireballs at two of them, which shattered and revealing them to be fakes. The real one was still coming for him._

"_Sword Vent!"_

_With his lance now in hand, Shadow struck Ryuuki hard and fast. Sparks tore from his chestplate as he tried to fight back with his sword, which was smaller in comparison to Shadow's lance. Shadow then used his weapon to send Ryuuki's skyward. This caused Ryuuki to shift his attention to his weapon, allowing Shadow to aim a devastating blow to his chest, sending him reeling and then following up with a three slash combo and a stab that sent Ryuuki tumbling. Shadow walked towards his fallen foe and drew a card that would end it. It was his Final Vent card._

"_One down, eleven more to go," said Shadow solemnly._

* * *

"Welcome to the party, Titans," Jinx smirked arrogantly, gesturing to the destruction they had caused. "I'm sorry that you weren't invited."

"I think we might just crash this party," Robin retorted. He turned to his team. "It's 5 against 5 now. Titans Go!" All the Titans charged at the H.I.V.E. Five.

"ATTACK PATTERN ALPHA!" Jinx ordered. She threw a few hexes at Raven but she dodged them. Starfire was throwing starbolts at See-More, but he used his eye to create an eye-shaped barrier, which deflected the starbolts back at her. Some flew at Raven and she formed a shield of black energy. However, the deflected starbolts broke through it and hit Raven in the chest. Starfire flew towards Raven.

"Are you undamaged, friend Raven?" she asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine, Starfire. WATCH OUT!" Raven pushed Starfire out of the way as Jinx blasted them with another hex and See-More used a powerful eyebeam.

"Darn! I missed! Oh, well!" Jinx laughed as she continued firing hexes at the two female Titans. See-More was glad to back her up. She then grinned and fired a hex at a nearby car, blowing it up, and sending Raven and Starfire flying. They then lost consciousness, which allowed See-More to encase them in a bubble, trapping them.

"Nice work, See-More," Jinx complimented.

"Thanks," See-More blushed

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their own fair share of problems. Mammoth threw huge rocks at them. Beast Boy leapt to the side but was nearly fried by lasers Gizmo was firing at them. This gave Mammoth an opening and he smashed his fist into Beast Boy. Cyborg came to punch Mammoth in the face, but Mammoth elbowed Cyborg in the face then kicked him in the groin with the heel of his foot. Cyborg fell down in pain and received a head butt from Mammoth.

Beast Boy, seeing Cyborg being beaten got distracted and was welcomed by a volley of small missiles Gizmo fired. "Hey, dance for me, barf-bag!" Gizmo cackled.

Beast Boy let out a roar and became a tiger before lunging at Gizmo. Anticipating this, Gizmo fired an electrified net at Beast Boy. The changeling became electrocuted and was knocked out.

"BB!" Cyborg shouted and Gizmo threw an EMP disc at Cyborg's chest. "Oh, you did not just-" he was zapped before he could finish that sentence

Robin was all alone now. He was outnumbered but that didn't mean he was going to give up. He charged straight for Private HIVE, fighting with all his might, but the black and yellow clad villain was able to parry his attacks.

"Back in the Academy, we studied you Titans. You can't beat us now!" Private HIVE gloated.

"Yes I can!" Robin shot back.

"Oh, really?" Private HIVE smirked.

**BOOM!!**

Robin was suddenly sent flying by missiles which exploded at his feet, courtesy of Gizmo. He was then grabbed by Mammoth out of mid-air, who was clutching his ankle and slammed to the ground. Jinx hexed the floor and buried Robin. Robin struggled, shouting curses.

The H.I.V.E. Five gathered together and laughed. They cheered together since they finally defeated the Titans. However, their celebration was short lived, because someone was coming…

* * *

_Meanwhile, Yui had been following the entire fight and was yelling, "Desmond! Stop! Desmond!" She slammed her palms on the window but Shadow either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. People who were passing by thought that Yui was acting crazy for doing this but she knew better. Yui simple could not allow Shadow to kill Ryuuki. She just couldn't! She looked around desperately and got an idea. There was a large rock on the ground and she went to pick it up._

_Ryuuki looked at Shadow and said, hoarsely, "Why…?"_

"_Because this is what we Riders are meant to do," Shadow answered simply. He opened up his sword's card chamber and was about to slide the card inside when a nearby window shattered. "Huh?"_

_Back in the real world, Yui cried, "Amakusa, if you don't stop this right now, I will __**never**__, ever speak to you again, got it!?"_

_Desmond narrowed his eyes. He could see Yui out in the real world, angry. He'd never seen her so angry for as long as he'd known her. With a sigh, he withdrew from Ryuuki, muttering, "You got lucky this time," and walking away. Ryuuki picked himself up from the ground and followed._

* * *

Something came out of a nearby window. It was the Ride Shooter. It landed on the ground rather roughly, tires screeching where it descended. The vehicle stopped and the cockpit opened up to reveal Ryuuki. His seat pulled up and he walked out of his vehicle, surveying the scene. He saw the Titans, defeated and tied up. Then he looked at the H.I.V.E. Five: a teenage girl with pink hair, two muscle men, a kid with one eye and a midget. He noticed that the girl was strangely…pretty.

"Hey! Who are you?" Jinx asked yelling.

Ryuuki shrugged. "I'm the new Teen Titan. You can call me Zodiac Rider Ryuuki."

"Well your new name is going to be 'Snot-munching-loser'!" Gizmo yelled and fired a barrage of missiles at Ryuuki. Ryuuki just stood there and drew a card from his belt before quickly activating it.

"_Guard Vent!"_ The missiles hit and blew up on impact.

Hah! He's toast!" Gizmo laughed, but Jinx wasn't too sure.

"You think so?" Ryuuki's voice came. He walked out of the smoke cloud relatively unharmed. He dropped the shield he was holding in front of him and ran towards the H.I.V.E. Five. He slid a card into his armguard.

"_Sword Vent!_"

Gizmo fired lasers at Ryuuki. Ryuuki blocked them with his sword and jumped over Gizmo. He landed behind Gizmo and slashed the metallic bat wings that were attached to the midget genius' back. Gizmo fell flat on his face. He tried grabbing Ryuuki with his mechanical arms, but he grabbed them, and then spun around before flinging Gizmo into a wall, knocking him out from the impact.

Mammoth roared charged at Ryuuki along with Private HIVE, but Ryuuki leapt up and kiced them both in the faces. Then with lightning speed, Ryuuki punched Mammoth in the stomach 30 times. He then jumped up and kicked Private HIVE repeatedly in the chest and face. Both fell unconscious. Ryuuki then turned his head towards Jinx and walked slowly towards her. Jinx's eyes widened with shock and amazement. They had defeated the Titans, but this guy, claiming to be a new Titan, beat her teammates single handedly.

"I got him, Jinx!" shouted See-More. He aimed and fired a laser at Ryuuki who ducked. He continued to fire but his shots never landed. Deciding to try a different tactic, See-More fired off one of his barrier eyeballs which would encase Ryuuki. However, he Rider saw it coming and then focused his flaming aura into his left foot. With a roar, he sent the giant eyeball flying back at See-More with a mighty kick and See-More got flattened as it smashed into him.

Ryuuki looked towards Jinx who was frozen. She had just witnessed her entire team being defeated. Looking around, she decided to make a run for it.

"She's getting away!" shouted Robin as he struggled. Ryuuki helped pull the Boy Wonder out of the ground before he went to help Beast Boy out of the net, which had lost power when Gizmo was knocked out, and Cyborg.

"She won't get far," Ryuuki said confidently. He looked towards one of the broken windows to see Dragredder.

* * *

_Back in the real world, Ryo was yelling at Desmond as Yui went to check up on them._

"_You jerk! I saved your life! Why did you attack me?" Ryo demanded. Desmond scoffed._

"_Because, we Riders aren't meant to co-exist. We're enemies," said Desmond reasonably. That wasn't good enough for Ryo._

"_What is that supposed to mean, bakayarou?"_

"_Just ask Yui about it."_

_Yui wanted to diffuse the situation since they were attracting attention. However, someone else wanted a word with her too._

"_Excuse me, miss," one o the staff members of the building where she'd broken the window said, "You have to pay for the damages."_

_Yui frowned. She didn't have any money on her, at least not enough to pay for a window._

"_Here, let me," Ryo offered and pulled out his wallet. Desmond took a peak and rolled his eyes. Ryo barely had any money left save for some spare change and a few yen bills._

"_Put that wallet away," said Desmond as he reached into his pocket, "You're embarrassing." Ryo frowned and watched as Desmond took out a chequebook. He opened it up, wrote down something, and then tore the cheque out before handing it over to the man. "This should be enough, right?"_

_The man looked at the cheque, satisfied, and gave a bow before leaving. Desmond then said to Ryo, "Now, you owe us."_

"_Huh?" Ryo responded._

"_Yui broke that window to save you. You owe her your life and now you owe me money. 10,000 yen."_

"_10,000 YEN!?" Ryo yelled._

"_Desmond…" Yui began._

"_I'm leaving. Yui, you can tell the newbie what he needs to know because I'm not going to bother," Desmond said coldly before pocketing his hands and walking away._

* * *

Jinx abandoned her team. So what? They would get out eventually, right? Right now, she needed to get away. That guy in red had been scary and she didn't know if she could beat him. She ran past a window where a red dragon was flying in the reflection. However, she couldn't see it which was good. However, the dragon wasn't the only thing following her.

* * *

_Back at the café, both Ryo and Yui were seated at a table. Now, Ryo was full of questions, questions Yui had to answer so he could fully understand the gravity of his new situation._

"_My brother created the Rider card decks," Yui explained._

"_He did?" Ryo said, looking at the deck on the table. How had Yui's brother done it?_

_Yui went over to the counter and returned with a photo of her and her brother. "This is my brother, Shiro Kenzaki."_

_Ryo inspected the photo. In it Yui and Shiro were smiling. Ryo remembered seeing this man in the university's newspaper. He had disappeared under mysterious circumstances in Lab 301, which was now locked up. He himself had never ventured into the lab but now rumours of it being haunted were floating around in campus._

"_So, he created the decks and Riders to fight the monsters, right?" Ryo asked._

"_That's half true," Yui nodded. "But also the Riders must fight each other."_

"_But why?"_

_Yui bit her lip. She really didn't want to tell Ryo this but now he was a Rider and deserved to know the full truth. "Have you ever wanted something so badly that you were willing to do just about anything for it? Well, that's why the Riders fight. The last Rider that remains will be granted one wish, a wish for anything they desire."_

_Ryo's eyes widened. There was a prize in the end? "That's the prize?"_

"_Yes," Yui nodded. "And now you're part of this now. Also, you've already made a contract with Dragredder. That dragon is only your ally for as long as you feed it energy. If not, it will eat you."_

_Ryo gulped. How deep a grave had he dug himself in?_

"_But, what about the Mirror World?" Ryo asked. "How did it come to be?"_

"_It's been around for as long as I can remember," said Yui._

_Ryo asked one question, "Well, I know why I can see into it, but how can you?"_

_Yui froze. She answered, "I've…always been able to see the Mirror World. I don't know why or how, but I know my brother's involved. I need to find him to know what really happened."_

_Ryo nodded, "I understand. I have a twin sister myself and if anything were to happen to her I would want answers too."_

* * *

Jinx was back in her room in the H.I.V.E. Five's secret underground base. She slammed the door close behind her, breathing. "Lost him." Right now, she had to calm down and think of a way to bust her team-mates out.

"No, you didn't," she heard and looked towards the bed to see Ryuuki sitting on it and flipping through her sketch book. "Nice drawings. I like the unicorns."

Jinx screamed and flung a hex at him. He leaned backwards to it sailed over him before jumping to his feet. "Look, I don't want to hurt you, but I need to take you in."

"Never!" Jinx screamed. To hell with it! She wasn't going to be scared off by this guy. She used her impressive gymnastics and combat training to fight with Ryuuki who was just dodging her. He really didn't want to hurt her.

"Listen! I don't want to fight you!" Ryuuki shouted.

"How did you get in here!?" she shouted.

"The same way I got to the mall!" he said. Both were now in front of Jinx's vanity mirror when all of a sudden Ryuuki heard the ringing. "Watch out!" he shouted, but she ignored him and then a tentacle shot out of her mirror and dragged her into it. She screamed.

"NO!" Ryuuki shouted and then he dove in after her.

* * *

_Desmond entered the hospital room and stood over a patient. She was hooked up to life support, meaning she was in a coma. "Sister, I'm here again," he said, pulling a chair up for him to sit on. He placed his hand on top of hers. "Just so you know, I won't stop until I find a way to wake you up. I won't ever give up and I won't let anything stop me." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a locket. He opened it up to reveal two photographs. One was a picture of him while the other was hers. _

* * *

Jinx landed roughly on the floor and rubbed her head. The tentacle had removed itself from her body and she shuddered. The thing in front of her was an ugly monster. It was mainly purple and had tentacles hanging down its back like a cape. It was a humanoid squid. It stared at her hungrily and even if she escaped it now, there was no way she could survive in the Mirror World for long.

She squeaked out, "Help…" as the monster came closer.

Suddenly, Ryuuki flew out of the mirror and hit the squid monster head on with is fist. Ryuuki had faced this kind of creature before. It was called a Killamareon.

"Are you alright?" he asked Jinx who nodded dumbly. "Stay here and don't move. We're not in your room right now, not really."

The Killamareon fell to the ground and rolled before lashing out with its tentacles. The tentacles wrapped themselves around his throat, wrists and ankles. Ryuuki grinned under his helmet.

"How about some barbequed calamari?" Ryuuki said menacingly as he ignited his fire power, burning off the tentacles. The creature shrieked and sent out a ball of ink at him, blinding him.

Ryuuki flailed around, but then calmed down. Ryuuki heard the thing slowly approaching him, intending to make him its lunch. Too bad.

Ryuuki drew a card and inserted it into his armguard. He then activated the card. "_Attack Vent!_"

A loud roar filled the air as a large red dragon slammed into the side of the creature, sending it crashing into the wall and shocking Jinx. Ryuuki wiped his visor clean and looked up at Dragredder. "Time to finish this," Ryuuki said, drawing a new card and sliding it into his armguard.

"_Final Vent!_"

With a shout and a roar, Ryuuki performed his signature flaming flying kick attack and destroyed the monster, which exploded into a ball of fire upon impact. Its energy core was promptly eaten by Dragredder.

Ryuuki sighed and turned to look where Jinx was and realised she had gone missing. "Kuso…" He had to find her, quick. She only had a few minutes left.

* * *

_Ryo was walking home. After talking with Yui, he started to understand more about the Mirror World, the monsters and this Rider War. He was willing to fight the monsters but fighting the Riders? Killing the Riders? No, he would not do such a thing._

"_Fight."_

_Ryo blinked. Was he hearing things?_

"_Fight to live," the voice said again. "Fight for survival."_

_Ryo followed the voice and arrived in front of a glass building. He looked towards the reflection and saw a man with messy black hair, a strong jaw and wearing a brown trench coat._

_He recognised him instantly. "Shiro Kenzaki."_

"_You're a Rider now, so you must fight," said Shiro before running away._

"_Hey, wait!" Ryo called as he chased after the mysterious man but Shiro had vanished. "Where did he go?" He then heard the ringing sound and groaned, but he knew it had to be important so he followed it._

_He arrived and saw Darkwing, Desmond's contract monster flying past him in the window. Ryo narrowed his eyes in suspicion._

_When Ryo returned to his dormitory, he saw a notice on the message board. He read it and slapped his forehead, muttering, "You have got to be kidding me!" What else could go wrong?_

* * *

Jinx ran down the hallway but for some reason the familiar looking place seemed odd, almost foreign to her. Any piece of writing she came across was in reverse and she felt a tingling sensation in her body. She then collapsed to her knees, feeling weak.

"What…what's happening to me?" Jinx asked. Her entire body was fizzling as particles of it floated upwards. She was starting to disintegrate and it was painful. "What…what's going on…?"

She felt something draining her energy and then she just collapsed onto the floor. Ryuuki turned a corner and found her. He ran towards her and grabbed her body. "Need to find a mirror," he muttered urgently. Jinx didn't have much time now.

* * *

_Yui was about to close the café when she heard a knock at the door. She looked and saw Ryo, with a suitcase, duffle bag and backpack. Curious, she opened the door and asked, "What are you doing here?"_

"_My dorm had a gas leak and is closed for the rest of the semester," replied Ryo. "Can I stay here?"_

_Yui wasn't sure if she could. Sure, Ryo willingly became a Rider for selfless reasons, but she barely knew him. Still, he was a friend and she couldn't just leave him out in the street. "OK, you can take the guest room."_

"_Thank you," Ryo smiled, bowing. "I owe you."_

"_You're owing people quite a lot today," Yui mentioned and Ryo chuckled. He went inside and sat down._

_He then wanted to say something but he was afraid he might upset Yui. However, he couldn't this from her. "Um…Yui-san?"_

_Yui locked up and said, "What is it, Ryo?"_

"_I saw your brother."_

* * *

Ryuuki leapt out of a bathroom mirror. His armour shattered away and vanished once his feet landed. In his arms was Jinx and she wasn't looking too good. She was weak from over exposure in the Mirror World.

Ryuuki, without his armour, was a 19 year old Japanese teen with long and red hair that was braided. He had green eyes, which were hidden under a pair of goggles and an athletic build. He wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans. In this form, he was known as Ryo Hasuma.

Ryo kicked open the door and went into the room, which was really a motel room he'd been staying in before meeting the Titans. He laid Jinx down on the bed and covered her before stepping back.

"I sure hope she'll be alright," Ryo said worriedly as he gazed at the girl. If he'd been a minute later, she would've ceased to exist. Ryo now had a good look at her. She had skin that was as pale as Raven's, but a shade lighter, with pink blush and pink hair done up in two pigtails that resembled horn held up by black scrunchies. She was quite thin too and the dress showed it. She also wore black and blue striped leggings. He pulled the blanket over her and sighed.

He knew the Titans would be wondering where Jinx had gone and Ryo would just say she got away. He hated lying to his new friends, but he couldn't let them take her in after her experience. She'd nearly gotten herself eaten.

Ryo decided to at least have a talk with her. Maybe he could get her something to eat. It was worth a shot. He saved her life so maybe she would be grateful enough to sit down and talk.

* * *

"_You saw my brother!?" Yui shouted, grabbing Ryo's shoulders. "Where!?"_

_He grimaced. NOW he knew it was a bad idea. "In the reflection. He was telling me to fight."_

_Yui smiled. So, Ryo had sighted Shiro. This was good. This gave her hope of finding him. _

"_So, about that room…" Ryo began._

"_Oh, alright," Yui said. "Follow me. It's upstairs."_

_Ryo carried his luggage and followed Yui upstairs. "Here is it." She opened the door and Ryo went inside, only to see Desmond sitting at a table, reading. Desmond took his eyes, which were red, off the his book and the two Riders glared at each other._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" they yelled at each other._

"_Oh, I forgot to mention that Desmond is staying here too," said Yui apologetically._

* * *

Ryuuki returned to Titans Tower to see his new team waiting for him in the living room. The H.I.V.E. Five had been taken to jail an hour ago and they were wondering where Ryuuki had gone.

"Where's Jinx?" Robin asked.

"She got away from me," Ryuuki lied. "She just slipped away."

Raven narrowed her eyes in suspicion of the Rider. Something was up with him and she determined to find out what.

"So, what about those other people?" Ryuuki asked curiously.

"Turned them in already," Beast Boy said. "Oh, and reporters came. They wanted to see you."

"Me?" Ryuuki pointed to himself.

"What you did was caught on mall security and they were curious," said Cyborg. "You're news now, kid."

Ryuuki didn't know how to take it. Back home he was supposed to remain below the radar, like all the other Riders. Still, the attention didn't seem all that bad.

"Friend Ryuuki, we thank you for your assistance," said Starfire. "You are indeed a good friend."

Ryuuki swallowed. They already considered him a friend but he was lying to them. He also needed to see if Jinx was alright too. Dragredder was watching over her when Ryuuki was gone, making sure she would stay safe and in the room. With her power she could blow the door open and run off. He would need to check up on her later after dinner.

"I'm…I'm flattered," Ryuuki said. "I really am." It felt good to be appreciated.

"Now, it's time for your initiation!" Cyborg grinned. He had a unicycle and a tutu in hand while Beast Boy was holding a rubber chicken.

"Initiation?" Why didn't Ryuuki like the sound of that?

* * *

_Ryo tried to fall asleep but his new roommate wasn't helping matters. Desmond snored, really loud, and now the new Dragon Rider was covering his head with a pillow to drown out the noise._

"_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Ryo realised. Sleeping with the enemy had never been so literal for him until now. Desmond continued to snore and Ryo wondered if the Bat Rider was doing this on purpose just to annoy him. Wouldn't be a good plan since Desmond would be exhausted too but if it was a plan, it was working._

_Ryo would be living in the guest room. He would be getting food and board but on the condition that he helped out in the café. Yui's aunt was on a long trip and wouldn't be coming back until a few weeks later. Despite Desmond's presence, Ryo abided by the rules. After class, he would come straight here and help out. He would wait table, clean dishes, and mop the floors. Desmond would often brew the tea and coffee and wait tables too._

_Thinking of Desmond made Ryo think about Darkwing. What had that monster been doing flying around like that? Ryo had to be cautious around Desmond and be alert at all times because Desmond had been determined to kill him earlier and there was no telling when he would try again._

_Desmond let out a loud snort and breathed out louder which made Ryo groan. If Desmond was planning on killing him, it would be so easy when Ryo was exhausted due to lack o sleep._

* * *

By the time Jinx woke up it was already 3 in the afternoon. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Blinking, she looked around her surroundings. "Wait a minute. This isn't my room," she said. "This looks like some dingy old motel room." She groaned. "Ugh, what happened? That new guy showed up and…" She then realised it. "I ran back to the base and he was there, waiting for me. Something grabbed me and he…" She heard the door knob turn and then the door creaked open. She got into a ready stance, eyes glowing pink as the person came in. He was a young man, at least a few inches taller than her, with long braided red hair, green eyes, wearing a red shirt with blue jeans. Around his neck were a pair of red goggles and in his hands was a paper bag.

He looked to her and smiled "Oh, you're awake I see. That good." He went over to a nearby table and placed down the bag. Jinx blinked. This guy didn't even flinch when he saw her pink eyes. He continued on, "I went to this place called Subway and got a few sandwiches for you. You must be hungry."

Jinx finally spoke, "Who are you?"

The young man turned to face her and said, "You can say I'm your knight in shining armor."

Jinx's eyes widened, "YOU!" She got ready to hex him but wobbled a bit. She felt dizzy. He quickly caught her shoulders before she fell.

"Don't strain yourself. You haven't recovered," he said. She pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped.

He sighed. This was going to take some time.

Curious, Jinx asked, "What happened?"

"A monster grabbed you and took you into the Mirror World to eat you," he said bluntly. Jinx's eyes widened in surprise. "That was my reaction too when I first found out."

"Mirror World?" Jinx questioned. "What is that?"

"Just like it sounds," he said, "A world that exists parallel to ours, beyond the mirrors. The monster and others like it inhabit that world. They feed on humans to survive and even if you escape them, you'll still die because you're trapped."

"Die? What do you mean?"

"The atmosphere of the Mirror World would've caused you to disintegrate and fade away completely from existence," he answered.

Was this guy lying? No, Jinx felt something happening to her in that Mirror World, like her body was breaking apart. She then asked him, "Why?"

"What do you mean?" he responded.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Why not?" was his answer.

Jinx wasn't sure how to respond to that and tried a different question. "So, you fight these monsters. Can I ask why?"

"To protect people," he answered her sincerely. "That is all."

"I…see…" He just wanted to protect people so why did he even bother to save her? She hurt people with her powers.

"Your food might get cold," he said, handing her a sandwich. "Eat up, alright?"

Jinx took the offered food. For some reason she felt she could trust this guy. But he was still Titan and the enemy, yet he was treating her kindly. Stone had treated her like that too but then he revealed himself as Cyborg. He broke her heart and trust so why should she trust this guy? Because he saved her life? He would've done that for anyone. All hero types would. Still, she had to admit it felt nice.

"Thank you," she said before taking a bite. "So, what's your name?"

"It's…Ryo. Ryo Hasuma," he told her, "But in my suit I am known as…"

"Zodiac Rider Ryuuki," Jinx finished. "You told us that." That was another thing. He was showing her his face and told her his name. Did he trust her all that much to divulge such secrets. Heroes always kept their identities a secret but he wasn't bothering to.

"So, what happens to me now? Are you going to turn me in?" she asked him. "I am a wanted criminal and I don't think the Titans would appreciate it."

"After their initiation, I should let you go," Ryo muttered in embarrassment.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Silence.

"So, this motel room…"

"It's mine. Paid with my own money. Been living here for awhile now, but the Titans are offering me a room in the Tower," he explained.

"So, what did you tell the Titans about me?" she asked.

"I told them you got away," he said.

"And my team?"

"Back behind bars."

"They'll break out sooner or later," she told him confidently. "It always happens."

"I guess you're right," he smiled. "So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to go back to a life of crime?"

"What if I do?"

"Because then I'll have to stop you," he frowned. He then said, "You know you don't have to be a criminal."

Jinx snorted, "Like I have a choice. My powers are bad luck. Nothing good comes out of them."

Ryo gave her a hard look and created a small flame in his palm. "Fire isn't necessarily a good thing. If it goes out of control, it can cause damage and take lives." He balled his fist and extinguished the flame. "Yet I still try to do the right thing."

Jinx thought over the comparison and sighed. "Well, you would want to do the right thing but my life hasn't been a bed of roses."

"Neither is mine as of late," Ryo confessed. "Tragedy can turn you into a hero or a villain. You're either angry at the world or yourself for not being able to do anything about it. You feel the whole world has turned its back on you."

Jinx hissed, defensively, "You have no idea how I feel."

"Maybe not," Ryo sighed. "But I know that you can choose a different path for yourself."

Jinx narrowed her eyes, "So, you're trying to reform me or something?" She snorted, "Not going to happen!"

"If you continue down this path, you may destroy yourself," he warned.

"Was that a threat?"

"Call it friendly advice," he continued, "Think about it for a second. You commit crimes, some superhero comes and you end up fighting. If you're lucky enough you just get taken to jail but if not you…" He paused. "You might end up getting killed. Do you really want to continue this kind of life knowing it may bring you misfortune in the end?"

Jinx swallowed hard at his insight and asked, "Why do you care?"

Ryo looked away and said, "I refuse…to let anymore people die when I could've saved them."

"You're trying to save me? For real?" she asked sceptically.

"Change your look, your image, find a new life," he advised. "Just choose a different path."

"And you?"

"I'll continue fighting the monsters."

"But what if you get killed? A hero's life isn't all that great either. You might end up getting into a fight and getting killed."

Ryo shrugged and said, "If that were to happen, I'd die doing the right thing." He added, "And I'm no hero. I'm a Rider…"

* * *

_Ryo woke up and yawned. Checking his wrist watch, his eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. "I'M LATE!!" he shouted. He started to quickly undress himself as he grabbed his towel, making noise in the process. Desmond, who was still sleeping, grumbled as he woke up._

"_Keep it down. I'm trying to sleep."_

_Ryo shot Desmond a dirty look before heading towards the bathroom. He had to take a quick shower and get dressed. He was late for class._

_In the shower, Ryo complained as he lathered himself up with soap. "I'm late and all because of his snoring…" He heard knocking. "In a minute!" It must be Desmond. If he knew that he would be staying in the same place, he wouldn't have bothered coming to stay. "Stupid gas leak…"_

_He finished his shower and wrapped the towel around his waist before walking out. He saw it was Desmond who was wearing a bathrobe and said, "All yours…" Desmond slipped past him and shut the door. "Not even a good morning." He then realised he was still going to be late and rushed back to the room to get dressed._

_He ran downstairs and went out the café, mounting his bike and then riding off, heading for the university._

_And he was late. The class had ended as soon as he got there and it was all Desmond's fault._

* * *

Jinx and Ryo finished their sandwiches. Jinx belched and covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Excuse me."

Ryo smiled and said, "It's alright." He gave off a belch too and Jinx giggled. "You have a lovely smile." Jinx blushed at the compliment. "So, are you going to be staying here?"

"This motel room?" Jinx asked. "I guess I'll lay low here for a bit and then sneak back to the base."

Ryo frowned, "You're still going to continue on…?"

"I don't know," Jinx admitted. "I need some more time to think, y'know?"

"I understand," Ryo said as he stood up. "Well, I wish you the best." He went to the door and opened it up only to be staring back at Robin's masked face. "Oh…Kuso…"

Jinx saw Robin and gasped.

* * *

_Two 5__th__ grade girls in the local elementary school were putting away their brooms and gossiping. One girl, Sayuri, gasped. "Haunted?"_

_The second girl, Megumi, nodded. "Yeah. They said there's a ghost around here and it kidnaps people."_

"_Wh-Why?" Sayuri shivered._

"_Who knows? Maybe it takes them away to eat them?"_

"_Megumi!"_

"_Oh, come on!" Megumi laughed. "It's just a stupid rumor."_

"_You know I hate ghost stories."_

"_Oh, lighten up," said Megumi. _

"_I'm going to water the flowers," said Sayuri hastily. "I'll be right back."_

_What Sayuri didn't know was that she was being watched as a figure appeared in the window before vanishing._

_Ryo was headed back after classes when he heard that ringing sound. "A monster?" he realised. He accelerated and was headed towards the place where the ringing was leading him to._

_Sayuri was outside and watering the plants. She felt like she was being watched and muttered, "Megumi and her stupid ghost stories…" Maybe it was her imagination…_

_Maybe not._

_Suddenly, all the window shattered and Sayuri screamed. All of a sudden, a brow humanoid figure with four red eyes, long and sharp horns and hooves for feet jumped out in front of her. Sayuri fell backwards and scooted away in fear. The monster, a Gigazelle, looked at her hungrily._

_Ryo then showed up and jumped forward, grabbing the monster and shouting at the girl, "Run! Get away!" Sayuri didn't need to be told twice and ran off to safety. The Gigazelle pushed Ryo off it and then escaped through an unbroken window. Ryo knew instantly what he had to do. He took out his deck before throwing his left arm, which had the deck gripped in his hand, out in front of him and facing the reflection. His reflection gained the belt which also appeared on his own waist in the real world. Ryo threw his right arm across his chest, palm flat, as he pulled his left hand back._

"_Henshin!" Ryo called before sliding the deck into the slot. The glass shards enveloped his body and encased him in the amor. He was now Zodiac Rider Ryuuki. He took in a deep breath of air before running into the rippling surface of the window, vanishing inside._

_Like Shadow before, he was inside the crystal chamber where his Ride Shooter was. He took a seat and the canopy came down. He gripped the handles and accelerated through the tunnel. The Ride Shooter took him to the Mirror World instantly, to that realm's version of the school. He got out of his vehicle and went in search of the monster. "Where are you?"_

_He was suddenly attacked by the Gigazelle who was now armed with a pronged spear. It struck him in the chest, sending him falling. Ryuuki rolled away when the Gigazelle struck down with its staff and he made some distance. He reached for his deck and tried to pull out a card, only to realise it was jammed. "Oh, just great. What else could go wrong?"_

_The Gigazelle swung at him and he ducked. He then tackled it with his shoulder, causing it to fall backwards. Ryuuki tried again and he reached for his deck, pulling out a card. He pushed down the top half of his Drag-Visor (the armguard) and slipped the card into the chamber before pushing it upwards._

"_Sword Vent!" the Visor called and Dragredder dropped the sword into Ryuuki's hand as it flew by._

"_Now this is a fair fight!" Ryuuki said gleefully as he charged at the monster. The Rider and Gigazelle exchanged blows with their weapons. Eventually, the Gigazelle caught Ryuuki's sword and sent it skyward. This reminded Ryuuki of his last fight with Shadow and then he knew what he had to do. The Gigazell thrust at him but he jumped up, bounded off its head and caught his sword as it was coming down. The Gigazelle recovered and thrust its spear upwards only for Ryuuki to slice it in half with his sword and slash the Gigazelle in the head. The Gigazelle let out a howl of pain as Ryuuki gloated, "See? That's what you get for being cocky." He put the sword into his left hand before opening his Visor again. He drew a card and slid it inside before closing the Drag-Visor._

"_Strike Vent!"_

_A weapon resembling Dragredder's head dropped down and became equipped to Ryuuki's right arm. The Gigazelle decided to flee as Ryuuki targeted it. He pulled his cannon equipped arm back as Dragredder floated at his side before throwing it forward, launching a stream of fire that Dragredder followed._

_Both the flame and Dragredder smashed into the Gigazelle, resulting in its explosion as it exploded. An orb of energy rose up from its remains as Dragredder flew up to gobble it up. Ryuuki watched as his dragon flew off before examining his new weapon. He gave a shrug before walking away._

* * *

Jinx was in an empty room in the Tower as the Titans were in a heated argument. Ryo was being questioned and she hoped he was alright. For as far as she could remember, he was the first person to ever shown her any genuine kindness. Now, he was paying the price for helping her.

In the living room, things were heating up.

"You were aiding a criminal," accused Robin.

"Isn't it our job to help people?" Ryo shot back.

"Not people like her," Raven spoke.

Ryo glared at Batman's former sidekick and the dark sorceress. "What?"

Robin looked Ryo in the eye. "Look, Ryuuki. I don't know how you do things back where you come from, but truth be told, a criminal does not become a good guy overnight!" he yelled at Ryuuki.

"Even so, that does not give you the right to judge her by her past!" Ryo yelled back, "You should at least respect her!"

"She doesn't deserve any respect or anyone's trust!" Robin shot back.

"Well, she sure deserves mine!" Ryo snapped. "Unlike you all I actually talked to her. I got to know her."

"Why do you even trust her?" Raven asked.

Ryo was about to answer but then heard a scream.

* * *

_Ryo's armor shattered and vanished as soon as he exited the Mirror World. All of a sudden, he heard a scream. He dashed towards the source. He went inside the school arrived at the foot of some stair. He saw a girl squatting down with her eyes shut and hands on her head in an attempt to protect herself. Ryo heard a screech and looked up to see Darkwing, flapping above the girl. It then flew into a mirror, back to the Mirror World. Ryo then saw Desmond walking down and the two glared at one another._

* * *

"Jinx!"

Panicking, Ryo ran towards where he heard it with the Titans following. They arrived at the room and opened the door Jinx wasn't in there!

"Where'd she go?" Beast Boy questioned.

Ryo noticed a note on the floor and picked it up. He froze in horror at what he read. He turned to the Titans who were behind him.

"I need to go save Jinx-san!" Ryo dropped the note and took out his deck. He looked towards Cyborg armor which had a reflective surface "Perfect." He threw his deck holding hand in front of Cyborg's chest and the belt encased his waist. Throwing his right arm across his body, he shouted, "Henshin!" before sliding the deck inside the slot. The Titans witnessed as the armor encased Ryo, transforming him into Zodiac Rider Ryuuki. He then leapt into the reflective surface of Cyborg's armor and the others stared.

"That…was…COOL!" Beast Boy spoke up.

Starfire picked up the note and read it out loud.

"Zodiac Rider Ryuuki, if you wish to see your pink haired girlfriend ever again, meet me in warehouse 603 at the Jump City Pier. P.S: Come alone." She gasped at the mark stamped onto the corner.

"What is it Star?" Robin asked as he took the note. He was shocked as he saw the mark. It was the crest of a dragon

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: In the past Ryo and Desmond face off and in the present, Zodiac Rider Ryuuki must rescue Jinx from another Zodiac Rider. Who is this evil Zodiac Rider? A face from Ryuuki's past? Stay tune for the next chapter of ZODIAC RIDER RYUUKI!


	3. SHARD 3: The Black Dragon

SHARD 3: The Black Dragon

A cloaked figure was waiting in the warehouse. His features were obscured as he was hidden under a black cloak. He surveyed his scene and nodded.

"Yes. This shall be the perfect place for Ryuuki's demise," he said with glee. Behind him was Jinx, tied to a chair and gagged, so that she couldn't escape or scream. He went over to her and removed the gag. Jinx spat at him, and the figure merely wiped it off with this gloved hand. "My dear, you should have more respect for your betters." He slapped her. Jinx refused to scream as a red mark started forming on her face. The figure cupped her face in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Beautiful. It is no wonder he adores you."

Suddenly, from a nearby mirror, a Red Ride Shooter appeared. It dropped to the ground and skidded to a halt. Ryuuki got out and looked at the cloaked figure with hate and disgust. Jinx eyes widened as she called out to him.

"Ryo!" she said.

"Jinx-san!" Ryuuki looked up at the cloaked figure and snarled. He lunged at the figure and punched him. The figure dodged and kicked Ryuuki in the stomach, sending him flying into some nearby crates.

"You're getting slow, Ryuuki," he hissed.

* * *

"_Were you attacking this girl?" Ryo accused, eyes narrowed and glowing with an inner flame. Desmond stared and with a scoff he walked past Ryo and the girl. She was fine, by the way. Still, Ryo was angry. "Hey, answer me!" Ryo shouted as he went after Desmond and grabbed his sleeve. Desmond spun around and put him down with a punch._

"_Don't touch me," Desmond said sternly before fixing his coat and walking into the shadows. He vanished into them as Ryo watched._

_Ryo was suspicious. What was Desmond doing here? He would get his answers soon._

* * *

"Ryuuki!" someone shouted. Ryuuki, the figure and Jinx turned their heads to see Robin and the rest of the Titans, standing at the door of the warehouse.

"So, we have an audience," the cloaked figure spoke.

"Robin-san! What are you doing here?" Ryuuki asked. "How did you find me?"

"We tracked your communicator," said Cyborg.

"And we came to help." Robin walked towards Ryuuki and helped him up.

"Arigatou, but I can handle it." He turned his head at the figure. "Now, take off that cloak so that we know who you are!"

"Very well." The figure grabbed his cloak and threw it off his body. Everyone (except for Ryuuki) looked wide-eyed at the figure. He was clad in a completely black suit of armor. What shocked them was that he looked _exactly_ like Zodiac Rider Ryuuki. The only difference was that the red eyes were glowing from under the grilled visor instead of on them and the dragon crests on the deck, helmet and chestplate were silver. While Ryuuki's deck was red, his was black. One would suspect the two were twins.

He was known as Zodiac Rider…

"Ryuuga," growled Ryuuki hatefully at his twin. He clenched his fists.

"Now, if you're smart, you know why I kidnapped the girl," Ryuuga said.

"Doesn't take a genius to know that," Ryuuki remarked. "You needed a way to draw me out and fight me, then kill me." Starfire gasped.

"Well, there can be only ONE dragon among the Riders and I hope to be that dragon. To do that, I need to take out the red dragon."

"Ryuuki, we'll back you up," said Beast Boy. Cyborg prepared his cannon while the others got ready.

"No," Ryuuki said, surprising them.

"No?" Robin repeated.

"Minna…you are my…nakama (comrades), but this…this is important. No, this is personal."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Ryuuga smirked under his helmet. "Now, come on. Oh, and so nobody interrupts us…" A wall of ice instantly formed, separating Ryuuki from the rest of the Titans. It was thick, too thick to break through.

Ryuuki didn't need another invitation. He charged straight for Ryuuga.

* * *

_When Yui saw the two Riders enter the café, she could sense the tension in the air. They were exchanging glares so she knew something had happened. They were both alive and uninjured so it couldn't have been a fight, but still…_

_Desmond walked towards the stairs and climbed up to the guest room without a word as Ryo sat down at the counter._

"_What happened?" Yui asked._

_Ryo wanted to say something but it would probably offend Yui. Still, he had to say something. He asked, "Yui-san, how well do you know Dez?"_

_Ryo had taken to calling Desmond "Dez", a nickname Desmond hated but Ryo had trouble pronouncing his whole name and well…Ryo felt that calling Desmond "Amakusa-san" would just be too formal. _

"_Why do you ask?" she questioned._

_He then told her what happened._

* * *

The two identical Riders started to immediately exchange blows. Punches were thrown and kicks slices through the air, hitting and missing their marks. The Titans watched as this deadly dance commenced with the ferocity only two dragons would possess.

Ryuuki dodged under a kick aimed for his head and then went to slam both his palms into Ryuuga's chest who spun on his heel to dodge and then smash the heel of his raised leg onto Ryuuki's back. Ryuuki performed a sweep kick that Ryuuga leapt over but left him open for a punch to the chest, sending him tumbling along the ground. Ryuuki charged at him as he recovered and they threw their fists at each other. The fists made explosive contact and sent them skidding in opposite directions. They hurled fireballs from their hands but the two powers cancelled each other out. When they steadied themselves, they growled at each other.

At once, they reached for their belts, drew their cards and activated them.

"_Sword Vent!"_ Ryuuki's Visor called in its computerized male voice while Ryuuga's Visor had a distorted and near demonic voice.

"_**Sword Vent!"**_

They grabbed their identical blades as they materialized and continued their battle.

"Hiiiyaaa!" Ryuuki cried as he ran at his opponent, swinging his sword. His sword was blocked by Ryuuga's sword and the black Rider kicked him hard in the ribs. He then followed up with roundhouse kick to Ryuuki's side. Ryuuki staggered a bit, but was able to withstand the attack. He then punched Ryuuga hard in the face, causing him to fly backwards. He flipped through the air and landed on the ground. Ryuuga popped his neck and charged at Ryuuki and sparks flew from their continuing battle. The Titans cheered, encouraging their new friend.

"Go Ryuuki!" yelled Beast Boy.

"You the man!" yelled Cyborg.

"Go friend Ryuuki. Show that dragon who is boss!" yelled Starfire.

"You can do it!" Robin yelled.

Meanwhile, Raven had snuck to Jinx's position by use of her powers and started to untie her. Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing roar as a black dragon burst from the ground and towered over Raven and Jinx. The two girls looked horrified as the dragon stared at them with red eyes and then opened its mouth to reveal blue flames.

Ryuuki, seeing this, shouted, "NO!" and instantly drew his Contract and slid it into hi Drag-Visor.

"_Attack Vent!_"

Dragredder smashed right through the wall and clamped its jaws down on its dark counterpart, Dragblacker. The black dragon roared in pain as it struggled out of the red dragon's grip. Like their masters, they too started to fight. Raven took advantage of this to untie Jinx and bring her to safety. However…

"Don't leave just yet!" Ryuuga shouted and instantly a dome of ice erected itself around the two girls. "You'll miss the show!"

"**S**_**trike Vent!**_"

Ryuuga's Black Drag Claw cannon appeared on his right arm. Like Ryuuki's, it was modeled after his dragon's head. He then fired a blast of ice which slammed into Ryuuki. The intense cold forced Ryuuki onto his knees. The red Rider shivered.

"Ryo, no…" Jinx said. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want Ryo to die.

"I better end your misery, Ryuuki…" Ryuuga said as he stood over Ryuuki.

"I…Don't…Think…SO!" Ryuuki dropped his sword, then clasped both his fists together and swung his arms as hard as he could into Ryuuga's face. Ryuuga fell to the ground, clutching his broken mask in pain.

"Damn you…" Ryuuga hissed.

An intense flame formed around both Ryuuki's fist as he picked himself up. The flame spread all over his body and melted the ice away. It was starting to melt Ryuuga's ice barrier too. "Fire always beats ice…always…"

"NO!" Ryuuga protested. "NO IT DOESN'T!"

His red eyes focused on Jinx. The dome of ice had melted due to the intense heat Ryuuki was generating. He then aimed the Black Drag Claw at Jinx and Raven. Without warning he fired a large ball of blue flames.

"JINX-SAN!" Ryuuki screamed in horror as he rushed to protect Jinx from the psychotic black Rider. Jinx screamed and shut her eyes as the ball came closer to her. However, the blow did not connect. She opened one eye and gasped. Ryuuki stood in front of her, arms stretched to his sides as if shielding her from something. Her eyes widened with shock as ice began to form all over his body, freezing him.

* * *

_As Ryo finished, Yui glared at him. "What?" he asked._

"_Desmond did not attack that girl using Darkwing," said Yui sternly._

"_But I-"_

"_I don't care what you saw. I've known him for a very long time and watched him fight with all his heart." She briefly remembered the time she'd watched Desmond fight and come back injured. She'd tended to his wounds._

"_But how can you trust someone so cold?"_

"_I don't know, but I sure trust him more than I trust you," she said._

* * *

His armor flickered before it vanished, shattering like glass along with the ice. Ryo collapsed to the ground, shivering. He felt cold all over. He was still clutching his deck, his body shuddering.

Ryuuga approached Ryo, willing the Black Drag Claw to disappear as the Titans desperately tried to break through the barrier. They could only watch as Ryuuga kneeled down and picked Ryo's head up by his hair.

"How the mighty have fallen," scoffed Ryuuga. "Well, I might as well finish you off and take you out of your misery. Pity, it was fun while it lasted." He stood over Ryo and his body glowed with a cold blue aura. "Get ready for permanent frostbite, Red Dragon Rider of Gemini. Only one of us is meant to survive and it's not you."

Ryo growled as he tried to push himself back to his feet, but the cold was overwhelming. He couldn't even focus on his fire power as Ryuuga prepared to finish him off.

"_Shoot Vent!_"

* * *

_A mysterious man could be seen in an antique shop standing in front of the many antique mirrors. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an orange rectangular case with a golden crab emblem on it. The corners had small Cancer symbols on them. He drew out a card, depicting a crab-like humanoid with the name "Volcancer" printed on top. A ringing sound could be heard as the same creature showed up on the mirror._

"_Are you hungry?" the man asked and Volcancer nodded, hissing. "Then go and satisfy yourself." The monster nodded in delight before vanishing from the reflection. The man mused. "Hm…a newbie…maybe I should pay this new one a visit."_

* * *

"_Shoot Vent!_"

Everyone within the warehouse heard the announcement. It was in the same voice that Ryuuki's gauntlet spoke in but where was it coming from?

All of a sudden a large missile whizzed past the Titans and into the ice barrier. The barrier exploded, the force of the blast sending the Titans flying as well as Ryuuga. Ryo rolled along the ground helplessly.

"RYO!" shouted Jinx as she and Raven went to check on him. Luckily, Raven had erected a dome of dark energy to protect them.

"Kuso…" growled Ryuuga as he picked himself back to his feet. "Who…who dares?"

"Overkill as always, Zoldat," spoke a British voice.

"I thought you knew me by now, Shadow," the other voice, slightly older sounding, said with an amused tone.

Ryuuga knew those voices.

The Titans looked towards the entrance to see two men enter.

This first man was donned in a dark blue bodysuit. His chest was covered by armor which was similar to bat wings. His shoulder armor had high fins on them while his gauntlets were black. His helmet was similar to a European knight's helmet, with vertical slits running along the visor. His mouth guard had etchings on them similar to a bat's fangs. The edges of the visor stuck high, looking like he had bat ears. On his hip, there was a sword almost like a fencing blade that had a bat acting as a hand guard. The deck case in his belt was imprinted with a crest resembling a golden bat.

The second man was donned in a green bodysuit with bulky silver armor over his chest and shoulders, giving him a box-like look. His helmet was green save for the mechanical visor which had three black slits in it to let him see through and a silver mouth guard to protect his vocal parts. Adorned on the forehead of this helmet was a pair of horns/antennae which were in a 'V' formation. On his waist, there was the same silver belt all the Riders wore, but there was a green gun which was big enough to look intimidating, but small enough to use with one hand. The green deck case in his belt was imprinted with a golden crest in the shape bull's head. Hanging from his hands was a missile launcher with a long barrel.

More Riders had shown up it seemed.

Shadow (the Bat Rider) looked across the ground to see Ryo, facedown on the ground with two girls tending to him. "Hasuma…"

Ryuuga got back to his feet and snarled, gripping his fists. "You…you ruined my fun!"

Zoldat (the Bull Rider) responded by dropping the missile launcher before drawing his gun and shooting at Ryuuga repeatedly. The Black Dragon Rider rushed at the two Riders with intense rage motivating his movements. He let out a roar as he charged at them. He should've been paying attention since the Titans were still there.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin ordered. He threw birdarangs at Ryuuga who smacked them away and then he lunged at the masked teen. He got blasted from behind by Starfire and turned around and glared at the alien girl. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon and blasted the evil Rider into a pile of crates. Ryuuga could only scream with rage as he escaped from the massive pile of crates. He then saw a green rhino charge at her, knocking her into a nearby wall, making a large imprint of himself before he fell forward onto the ground. Jinx, still angered by what Ryuuga did to Ryo, fired a hex wave at the roof. The part of the roof collapsed right on Ryuuga. The dark Rider cursed to himself. He had used up too much energy taking down Ryo. He noticed that his armor was cracked and broken in some places. He pointed a finger at Ryo, the other two Riders and the Titans.

"Next time Ryuuki, I will kill you! And that goes to all of you too!" he snarled as he disappeared into a nearby mirror.

Zoldat sighed. "Damn it."

"Let's check on Hasuma," said Shadow and his fellow Rider nodded but they were stopped by the Titans, minus Raven and Jinx who were looking after Ryo. "Stand aside," said Shadow.

"No," Robin said firmly. "We got questions."

"We're not your enemies," reasoned Zoldat. "We're Ryo's friends."

"How can we be sure?"

"If we wanted to kill Hasuma, we would've," said Shadow as he crossed his arms. "Now, please, let us through."

Robin eyed them. They were Riders since they all shared a common feature: their belts and the deck cases in them. Still, Ryuuga was a Rider too and he was Ryuuki's enemy s being a Rider didn't mean one was good…it could also mean they were evil.

"Who are you two anyway?" asked Beast Boy curiously, "And why do you look like Batman."

Shadow rolled his eyes. He'd been asked that before one too may times already. It wasn't his fault his armor happened to resemble a certain Dark Knight. "It's Shadow. Zodiac Rider Shadow."

"I'm Zodiac Rider Zoldat," the green Rider introduced, eyeing Starfire appreciatively, "And who are you, pretty lady?"

Robin's left eye twitched and Starfire blushed at the compliment. "I am Starfire."

"Now that's an even prettier name," said Zoldat with a smile. "Want to go out some time?"

Shadow stomped on his companion's foot causing Zoldat to hop on one foot as he clutched his hurting one. "Amakusa!" Zoldat snapped.

"Don't be a flirt, Takada," snorted Shadow. He looked towards Ryo. "Will he be alright?"

"Raven's a good healer," said Robin confidently. "He'll be fine."

"Ryuuga iced him, huh?" said Zoldat. "Then he'll be fine. He'll suffer a bit of hypothermia but with his fire power he'll be back to normal."

Jinx's eyes wandered over to the new arrivals and she couldn't trust them despite their claims. What if they were like Ryuuga. From the way Ryuuga was talking during the fight, being a Rider sounded like a contest. Ryo had admitted to not being a hero too. Was this what he meant?

Cyborg walked over to the two girls, hovering over them. He said, "Let's take him home." He picked up Ryo, bridal style, and walked towards the T-Car as Jinx and Raven stood up to follow. The whole time, Raven just stared at Jinx.

Jinx asked, "What?"

"I felt your emotions," stated Raven bluntly. "You were worried about Ryuuki."

"His name's Ryo, and…" Jinx hesitated and confessed, "Yes, I do."

Raven gave her a look before facing forward. As they walked outside they noticed a pair of bikes parked in front of the warehouse. One was black and the other was green. Both looked like they had been heavily modified.

Shadow mounted the black one as Zoldat mounted the green one. Cyborg put Ryo into the back seat of the T-Car before Jinx slipped inside. Jinx stroked Ryo's face and cried. "I'm such a curse. No wonder my name is Jinx. It is because I am. I bring bad luck and misfortune to those around me." She leaned her head closer to Ryo's. "Please be alright…Please…" she pleaded.

Raven got in and turned her head to Jinx. Even if she disliked the pink haired witch, she didn't exactly hate her. Raven thought it was time to say something. "He's strong. There's no need to worry, Jinx. He'll pull through."

Jinx didn't look up. She sobbed. "I hope so…"

Raven was surprised to see this side of Jinx. She was more used to the vicious super villain they fought periodically, not this girl who was concerned over a stranger.

Robin rode on his bike and led the group as Starfire and Beast Boy in the form of a hawk took to the skies. The T-Car was being driven by Cyborg as he followed their leader. In the rear were the two new Riders: Zoldat and Shadow.

Robin was going to ask about Ryuuga. He needed to know more about the Riders.

* * *

_Despite the disapproving talk with Yui, Ryo was determined to discover just what kind of guy Desmond was. To that end, he took up following him on his motorbike. It was a little difficult at times since Desmond seemed to have a second sense when someone was following him. Other times __were__ because he was riding a motorcycle, which had much more horsepower in it._

_So far nothing concrete had come up. Ryo had followed Desmond to the hospital, the café, and a few shops where he got some things he apparently needed. Finally, he parked outside of a school. Nothing too odd was happening since it was just a school, but considering the last few days, Ryo didn't want to jump to conclusions._

_Ryo slurped up some instant noodles he had packed. Desmond had been watching for two hours now and nothing had happened. Just what was he looking for? It just didn't make any sense._

_That was before the ringing noise began to cut into Ryo's ears. Flinching, he looked to Desmond who seemed to have heard it as well. He was already off of his motorcycle and was running towards the school._

"_Kuso," Ryo grumbled as he practically leaped off of his bike. Dropping his backpack on the handlebars, he made a dash for the schoolyard. Desmond was already inside._

"_Eyyyaaaaaahhhh!" a young scream cut through the air. Ryo immediately stopped as he heard it. As the scream sounded, he heard a second call from the Mirror World._

_Gasping, Ryo made a dash for it. He ran around the side of the school, finding several trees cut down as if they were done with one stroke. At the end of a small walkway towards a dumpster, Ryo spotted a schoolgirl crouched against the dumpster with a bipedal creature with yellow/black skin and a two-pronged staff stalking towards her._

"_Yamerro!" Ryo cried as he dashed at the monster. The beast in question looked up only to be tackled by the valiant college student. Chattering angrily as they two hit the ground, the monster scrambled out of Ryo's grip before leaping into the glass of the window._

"_Whew," Ryo sighed as he got to his knees. He turned to see that the school girl was still there and staring with wide eyes. "Are you okay?"_

"_Y-yes," the girl nodded._

"_Good," Ryo nodded. "You'd better get out of here."_

_The girl decided not to question the man's word and took off quickly. Ryo stood in front of the mirror but then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see who it was. "Des?"_

"_This one is mine," said Desmond firmly._

* * *

Ryo was placed in the infirmary to recover. Jinx stayed by his side, watching over him. The other two Riders were in the living room, surrounded by the Titans.

"Take off your suits," ordered Robin.

"Must we?" responded Shadow.

"Please?" pleaded Starfire.

"Well, anything for a pretty lady," chuckled Zoldat as he removed his deck case from his belt. The armor fell away in the form of glass shards. In Zoldat's place was a young man with brown hair spiked up like Robin's, wearing a green jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hmph," snorted Shadow as he did the same and his armor fell away. He was wearing his black trench coat over his black shirt, slacks and shoes. "Happy?"

"Tell us about the other Riders," said Robin.

"That's a long story," Takada said.

"Which you don't need to hear," Desmond frowned, silencing Takada. "The situation with the Riders is our business. You don't have to get involved."

"It's out city," Robin frowned. "Those Mirror Monsters are eating people and it's our responsibility to stop them."

"Well, not anymore," Ichijyo frowned. "We'll deal with them. It's unfortunate that people have died but that's the nature of the Mirror Monsters. There's nothing you can do about it."

"There are only three of you," Robin retorted. "You can't handle them all. What if you can't get there soon enough?"

"What makes you so sure you'll be able to stop them?" Desmond replied. "We Riders can hear them coming and even then we sometimes can't get them soon enough. What makes you so sure you'll be able to do it?"

"Just lead us to them then!" argued Robin.

"And then try and follow them to their world? Sorry, but that's impossible. Even if we bring you into the Mirror World, you don't have a chance of surviving for very long without armor like ours."

"Then we'll make sure they can't go back to the Mirror World before we stop them!" Robin snapped. "To do that we need to know what is going on with the Riders and the Mirror Monsters!"

"If you want to ask so bad then ask Ryo or Takada," Desmond shrugged. He then turned his back to leave. Before he actually left, he threw back a comment. "In my opinion, you'd be better off leaving this alone. It's none of your business and you probably can't do anything about it anyway."

With that, he left. The Titans were left behind in various forms of frustration. Starfire was obviously the least frustrated with Robin hitting the top of the list with Raven a close second. Takada eyed the door and sighed before shaking his head.

"Don't mind him. He's a jerk," Takada sighed. "Seriously though, it might not be a good idea to get involved. People who discover the Mirror World and aren't Riders have been known to disappear. The monsters somehow know who to target for that sort of thing."

"There's no one outside the Riders who knows?" Raven asked skeptically.

"Well, there are two to my knowledge," Takada shrugged. "One is the guy who started this thing with the Riders and the other is his sister who Desmond and Ryo hang out with. The monsters probably know better than to mess with her anyway."

* * *

_Ryo stepped to the side as Desmond stood next to him. Both of them brought out their deck cases and held them in front of the glass mirror. As the cases met the reflective surface, metal belts appeared in the reflections before wrapping around their waists. Both of them had real belts in the real world._

"_Henshin!" both young men cried before they slipped the cases into their belts. There were two flashes of light before they were both covered in their protective suits. Shadow watched Ryuuki for a moment before he stepped through the glass with Ryuuki close behind._

_Both of them passed into the Mirror World and landed on the ground into the Mirror World copy of where they entered. Dashing down the path, the two Riders emerged and saw two monsters in the courtyard of the school. One was the yellow/black one that Ryuuki had tackled, but the second was a purple/black color with slightly curved horns._

"_So there __are__ two of them," Shadow frowned. "I should have known. The purple one is mine. You can have the yellow one."_

"_Fine by me," Ryuuki frowned._

_Satisfied, both Shadow and Ryuuki charged into the courtyard. Both of the Mirror Monsters saw them coming and readied their weapons. Shadow drew his sword and leaped at the purple and black Mirror Monster while Ryuuki aimed to tackle his._

_The yellow Mirror Monster swung at Ryuuki, catching him in the side. Sparks flew off the armor, but he didn't back off. Instead, he grabbed the weapon and tried to pull it out of the monsters hands. He was meeting resistance, but that was to be expected. It was what the monster did next that was unexpected._

_It jumped._

_In this case, the monster leaped straight up and took Ryuuki for the ride. Both rose high above the roof of the building before gravity started coming down again. Their descent easily met terminal velocity as they crashed into the roof. Their impact was so heavy, the crashed through the roof and landed in an empty classroom, flattening several desks._

"_Itai," Ryuuki groaned as he managed to get to his feet. The Mirror Monster seemed to be in a daze of his own._

_Meanwhile, Shadow was in trouble. The Mirror Monster he was fighting kept jumping around and striking at him like a deadly acrobat. No matter where Shadow swung his blade, he was unable to cut into his opponent. He needed help and he needed it now._

_Ryuuki and the Mirror Monster exchanged blows in the classroom. Unarmed, the red Rider drew a card before sliding it into his gauntlet._

"_Sword Vent!" the gauntlet cried out before a sword appeared in his hands. Sparks flew as their weapons clashed. Ryuuki pushed forward and they both smashed through the wall and back into the courtyard._

"_Darkwing!" Shadow called as he drew out his Contract Card and slid it into his sword._

"_Attack Vent!" the sword called out._

"_Screeeeeeeeeech!!!" Darkwing let out as it flew in out of nowhere and slashed at the Mirror Monster its master was fighting. Ryuuki followed his example and summoned his own beast._

"_Attack Vent!"_

_Dragredder roared as it was called and it slammed into the Mirror Monster Ryuuki was fighting. The two Riders then decided to finish the fight. They drew their cards and activated them._

"_Final Vent!"_

_Shadow charged towards the Mirror Monster, holding his lance, as Darkwing came flying up behind him. He took a flying leap into the air and the bat-like monster attached to his back._

_As for Ryuuki, he went into a stance with Dragredder flying around him. He too took a flying leap into the air before going into a flip and then aiming his outstretched leg at the Mirror Monsters._

_The wings became a cape for Shadow and then wrapped around him, becoming pointed and spinning like a drill. He came flying down towards the Mirror Monsters._

_Both gazelle-like Mirror Monsters had no avenue of escape and before long they were destroyed by the Final Vent, exploding in blazed of fire. Ryuuki and Shadow recovered from using their attacks and looked to see the two floating orbs. Darkwing grabbed and swallowed one while Dragredder took the other._

_The two Riders silently traded looks before Shadow walked away. Ryuuki went after him a minute later._

* * *

"Well, the situation is kind of complicated and kind of simple at the same time," Takada explained. "There were thirteen of us to begin with and all of us…were kind of desperate for something. We've got a wish that can't be granted by conventional needs. That's where Shiro Kenzaki comes in."

"Who's he?" asked Beast Boy.

"He's the guy who created the Riders and we're pretty sure he can control Mirror Monsters too, but we can't be sure right now," Takada shrugged. "Anyway, Kenzaki came to each of us and offered us a chance to make our wish come true. Sadly, that's where the price comes in."

"What price?" asked Raven. She of all of them knew that wishes had to be paid for before they could be granted.

"We had to fight for it," Takada answered. "You have to fight the other Riders and be the last one standing before he'll grant your wish. It's a contest to see who the last one standing will be. We have to fight to survive."

"Wait, survive?" Cyborg asked as it began to dawn on him.

"So when you said there were thirteen to begin with," Robin frowned. "You meant they weren't just eliminated, but…"

"Dead," Takada answered. "It's probably the easiest way to eliminate Riders from the competition. Lots of them didn't mind."

Silence ruled the room. The Titans just couldn't believe that this Kenzaki guy could carelessly play with lives like this. People had died for the competition and others became food for the monsters.

"How many?" asked Robin grimly. "How many Riders have died?"

"Let's see," Takada sighed. "The first was a police officer whom got his deck broken by Desmond. His monster turned on him and ate him. The second and third were both killed by the same Rider by the name of Ohja. The fourth had his deck broken and he stayed in the Mirror World too long. The fifth died outside the battle, but his monster went nuts anyway. Number six Desmond killed when he tried to backstab us. Number seven was Ryuuga's kill. Last I checked, there were only six of us left."

"That's still seven who have died. Not to mention the people who have gotten eaten by the monsters," Robin frowned. "I don't care where or when this war started. It's ending here!"

"Good luck with that," Takada snorted. "You aren't the first who've tried. You'll just end up like the Alternatives."

"The what now?" asked Beast Boy.

"Copies of the Riders," answered Takada. "They use a similar system to us. They tried to close the Mirror World and got killed for their troubles." Both Alternatives had been killed by Taiga when he turned on them. "That's what they get for trying to stop this thing. Anyone who tries to interfere disappears."

* * *

Desmond had stepped out of the Tower but then stopped when he looked ahead at the bay. He was brought back to the past as a nostalgic feeling came over him. "Sister…" he murmured as he brought his hand up to his shirt. He took out a locket and grasped it in his hand. "One day we'll be able to watch this view together again, just like always…"

* * *

_His sister had been in great pain within Shiro Kenzaki's lab. Darkwing's screech put her in a coma. When he demanded of Kenzaki to wake his sister up, the man just handed Desmond the Advent Deck of Sagittarius. _

"_If you wish for her to awaken; then fight," Kenzaki said, offering Desmond the only option he had._

* * *

Desmond spun around quickly when he heard footsteps approaching. Having fought for so long made him alert. He slowly relaxed when he realized it was one of the Titans. "Oh, it's you."

"That friend of yours, Takada, told us you've killed before," stated Raven. "Is that true?"

"Would it matter if it was?" retorted Desmond.

"Robin's raising a stink up there," Raven told him. "Because you killed he thinks you should be sent to prison."

Desmond scoffed, "He has to prove it first. I killed Verde in the Mirror World so any evidence already disappeared."

"So, you'll kill anyone who gets in your way? Even your friends?" Raven asked.

"This is war. All Riders are enemies. Sure, we make alliances but they never last. It's every man for himself. Hasuma just took the longest to realize that," scoffed Desmond.

"We don't kill," stated Raven.

"Good for you then," Desmond replied, "But there will come a time when you must kill in order to survive. That's life."

Raven remained quiet. She'd seen many atrocities in her life which had shaped her to this day but her friends were helping her to get out of her introverted shell. "Takada told us that each of the Riders fight for a wish. What's your wish?"

"Damn Ox, can't keep his mouth shut," muttered Desmond. "Hasuma's probably the only one who doesn't have one. He'd rather fight monsters than other Riders. As for my wish, I don't see how it is any of your business."

Turning away, Desmond went back to the tower. Raven watched him go. He was better off waiting outside. Robin was going to be on him like white on rice. Of course, Desmond had a point. There was no proof beyond a story so there was no way Robin could throw Desmond in jail no matter how hard he tried.

Didn't mean he was going to take it peacefully.

* * *

_Yui watched curiously as Ryo and Desmond entered the café together. She smiled as they both sat down at the counter and ordered simultaneously, "Yui, some tea." They both exchanged looks and Ryo smiled at Desmond who smirked right back._

"_Coming right up," said Yui as she prepared the tea._

* * *

"Why are you defending him?!" Robin growled angrily at Takada. "He killed someone!"

"Well, that's easy," Takada shrugged. "Verde tried to kill us. It's a little thing called self-defense."

"That doesn't excuse taking another person's life!" Robin insisted.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy watched from the sidelines as Robin and continued arguing over their philosophies. Robin insisted that Desmond needed to be brought to justice but Takada retorted that anyone who they killed had tried to do so to them several times. Robin didn't seem to be buying it. After all, numerous villains tried to kill the Titans in the past and the Titans never killed them for it.

"It's pointless anyway," said Desmond. "Without proof you can't convict me."

Robin turned his masked eyes upon Desmond and glared. "You are going to jail."

"Why bother?" shrugged Desmond. He dug into his pocket and took out his Advent Deck. "As long as I have this I can get out."

"Then give that thing to me for evidence," demanded Robin.

"Sorry, but no," said Desmond. Robin hated being denied so he charged for Desmond. However, the Rider created a shadow portal beneath his feet and phased through it before the Boy Wonder could reach him. Robin stumbled and darted around as Desmond exited another shadow. "You see, these decks are our lifelines. If I give it to you, then I have no way of fulfilling my part in the contract with my monster." Desmond then smirked, "And, I think you're more offended by the fact that when I transform, I look similar to your mentor."

"You're still a killer," said Desmond.

"This is war," Desmond clarified. "There are always casualties."

* * *

"_Final Vent!_"

"_Final Vent!_"

_Both Shadow and Scizzors activated their attacks. For the golden clad Rider of Cancer, his monster, Volcancer, rose up from a pane of glass behind him. He then leapt onto the crustacean's claws and was sprung into the air before he rolled tucked himself into a ball and rolled through the air to counter Shadow's own attack._

_Both Final Vents collided, resulting in an explosion. Shadow fell to the ground, groaning in pain, while Scizzors landed on his feet, unharmed._

"_That's the difference in our power," said Scizzors arrogantly. "Now, it's time for you to die." He marched towards Shadow but stopped in __his__ tracks when he heard a cracking sound. "Huh?" He looked down and saw his Advent Deck was cracking and then it broke apart before falling at his feet. "But…but how?"_

"_I struck it with my lance earlier," Shadow reminded. "One more impact was all that was needed."_

"_No…" __murmured__ Scizzors as he watched his armor dissolve. The contract was broken too and he turned to see Volcancer lunge at him. "Argh!!!" The Mirror Monster wrapped its claws around Scizzors and began to slowly devour its former master. Shadow looked away from the gruesome scene. Scizzor's armor completely dissolved as he was eaten alive by Volcancer._

* * *

"That went as expected," Takada sighed. He walked over to Robin and grabbed his shoulder. "Listen, if it helps, that guy Verde was head of a Yakuza group. He would have killed us in a heartbeat. Since he was a Rider too, we really didn't have the means of stopping him like you Titans do."

"That's no excuse," Robin frowned.

"No, that's how it happened," Desmond answered. "We get no options like you. He had the power to turn invisible and use our own weapons against us. He had at least four ways to kill us and we had to stop him. Some Riders are amazingly strong and we don't have the option of pussyfooting it like you do with your criminals. Ryuuga is a prime example of that." Another reason was that Verde had threatened his sister.

"I'm curious," said Raven. "You said all Riders were enemies and yet you're friends."

"We're not friends," said Desmond and Takada at the same time.

"But I've grown fond of the kid," said Takada.

"And Hasuma's my rival," stated Desmond coldly. "Friendship doesn't fit into the equation. In the end only one of us can remain." He added, "Plus, he still owes me money."

"Not to mention we need him to end this war," said Takada.

"So, he's just a means to an end," reasoned Raven.

"More or less," Desmond shrugged.

"So why do you need him anyway?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because without him the war can't end," Takada answered.

* * *

_Ryuuki and Shadow were facing off against a Mirror Monster that was slightly zebra-like and could cut itself into sections so that it could avoid being hit. There were two of them and they had chopped up several people already. Ryuuki had been investigating odd mutations in animals that this old guy kept finding. His leads led him to a manufacturing company which made dozens of different products and had suspicions of dumping their waste. Ryuuki had further investigated with the help of a fellow student named Yoshiyuki Takada to see if the products they made really produced hazardous waste. The investigation was confirmed._

_Takada and Ryo were pursued by company agents who wanted to shut them up. To their surprise, two Mirror Monsters appeared and ate the men, forcing Ryo to turn into Ryuuki so he could fight them. To his shock, Takada became a Rider as well by the name of Zoldat. Ryuuki tried to fight the monsters, but Zoldat preferred to fight him instead. The battle between Riders continued, but Zoldat managed to destroy one of them before the other escaped. Ryuuki tried to pursue, but Zoldat pressed the fight before they started to dissolve and they had to leave._

_The Mirror Monster returned and ate the old man who was finding odd animals while Ryo and a reluctant Desmond went back to talk to him. They quickly followed the monster, but Zoldat appeared and began raining down several shells of artillery._

"_Yamerro!" Ryuuki shouted at Zoldat._

"_Sorry, but other Riders are the enemy," Zoldat shrugged as he tossed his large cannon away and drew his gun. "And taking down two at once would be best."_

_He drew a card from his belt and opened his Visor before slipping the card inside._

"_Final Vent!"_

_His contracted Mirror Monster, Magnugiga, rose up in front of him. It was bulky robotic green minotaur-like beast. Zoldat attached the barrel of his gun to a port behind Magnugiga. The beast bellowed and aimed its arms, which were both big guns, and opened up its chest to reveal missiles while cannons hidden in its shins folded out._

"_Sayonara," said Zoldat before he pulled the trigger._

_Magnugiga fired its entire artillery which engulfed the area around Ryuuki and Shadow in massive explosions and sent them flying. The salvo continued on until nothing but a crater was left. Zoldat sighed and said to himself, "It's too bad you were a Rider, Ryo. I could've really liked you."_

_What Zoldat failed to realize was that Ryuuki and Shadow had both survived._

_

* * *

  
_

"You just can't wait to blow us up like last time," scowled Desmond.

"Hey, we were enemies," said Takada. "For now we're allies but when it's just us…"

"I know, I know," said Desmond.

The other Titans decided that enough was enough and went to do something constructive with their time. Robin could argue with both of the Riders until he turned blue. They knew that he wouldn't be able to bring them in. He would tire himself out about it anyway.

Beast Boy leaped over the top of the couch and landed on the cushions. Grabbing the remote he brought it up to the TV so to see what was going on in TV land. Maybe the cartoons or movies would drown out Robin's voice like it usually did.

As Takada and Desmond tried to ignore Robin shouting at them. He didn't know what it was like to be a Rider so they didn't expect him to understand. As they began trying to find a way to get away from Robin, they heard it. It was the unmistakable tone that signalled that a Mirror Monster was coming over to try and grab someone to eat.

"Oh man," Takada gulped as he tried to find the source. Both he and Desmond followed the noise and saw that it was coming from the TV that Beast Boy had yet to turn on. In Takada and Desmond's eyes, they could see some kind of green insect-like monster lurking in the reflection.

"Get away from the TV!" Desmond shouted as he started running for the device in question. Takada wasn't too far behind.

"Huh?" Beast Boy blinked in , a string of webbing shot out of the reflection and wrapped around Beast Boy's neck. "ACK!" Beast Boy choked as he was being pulled towards the television. The two Riders grabbed the string and pulled it.

* * *

The tone was also heard by Ryo, even while unconscious. His fingers began to twitch as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Jinx was still watching over him. In the window, Dragredder flew past and let out a growl to awaken its Rider.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire and Cyborg had decided to help and with their combined strength were able to break the string of webbing. Quickly, both Takada and Desmond took out their Advent Decks and held them up in front of the reflection. Their belts formed around their waists.

"Henshin!" both Riders called as they did their poses before sliding their decks into their belts. What appeared to be glass shards appeared around them before combining over their bodies and creating their suits. Both Riders looked at each other before the stepped forward and phased through the glass.

"What the heck was that?!" cried Cyborg.

"-hack- I dunno, but I'm glad it's gone!" Beast Boy coughed.

"Minna!" the voice of Ryo cried as he dashed into the room. Well, more like limped in with Jinx's help. "I heard a Mirror Monster."

"Yes! The monster attempted to eat friend Beast Boy, but Takada and Desmond have gone into the Mirror World to fight it," Starfire explained.

"I'd better go help then," Ryo grimaced as he limped towards the TV with his Advent Deck in his hand.

"No you're not!" Jinx objected. "You're still hurt!"

"I can't let them fight alone," rebutted Ryo. He held his deck up to the screen but winced in pain to hold his side. "Ugh," he grunted.

Robin stepped forward, "Can toy see what's going on?"

"As long as I hold this, yes," Ryo nodded.

"Can we see into the Mirror World?" asked Starfire.

"Do you want too?" he asked. All the Titans nodded. "Alright." He laid his hand out, flat, with the deck in his palm. "Touch the deck together. That way we can see what's going on." The Titans gingerly did so, with Robin being the last. Now they could see what Ryo was seeing and it was bad.

* * *

"Looks like it had friends," Zoldat said as he got out his gun.

"Naturally," agreed Shadow who gripped his sword. The two Riders were surrounded by 15 identical monsters that looked like humanoids in green armor and spider legs on their backs. The creatures hissed out as they looked at the two warriors as tasty morsels.

One of them lunged for Shadow and that started the fight. Both Riders charged away from each other and began fighting. Zoldat shot at them with his gun as Shadow slashed away with his blade, sending them to the ground with ease.

* * *

Back in the real world, the Titans were watching the two Riders fight while Ryo gritted his teeth. He had to be there to help, but he was in too much pain right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the sewers, a female figure walked along the filthy muck covered floor and accompanied by rats as dirty water dripped from above. She had waist length black hair that was tied into a tight braid with a black bow ribbon at the end. Her clothing composed of a black tank top, black gloves, blue jeans and combat boots. She had bruises and cuts on her body as well as a few burns. It was obvious she was in pain.

She was limping and staggering with each step. Immense pain coursed through her body. She was cursing. She hated Ryo and all the other Riders. Now, the newest targets of her hatred were the Teen Titans. But how could she fight the combined might of Jump City's team of crime fighters? She barely escaped with her life. At least she was able to leave her mark on Ryo. The wound she'd inflicted on him was fatal and she'd intended to kill him right there and then. She would've stayed and watch, but the Teen Titans had interfered. She gasped in pain and fell on all fours on the cold, wet ground. She was reduced to hiding like a pathetic coward. Clenching her fists, she pushed herself onto her knees and threw her head back.

"I'll get you, Titans!" she cried, "I'll make you die screaming! I'll rip out your insides! But most of all, I'll make each and every one of you suffer!" She roared, "DO YOU HEAR ME, TITANS?"

"It seems that you have found an animosity with the Titans," a voice said. She turned her head to the direction of the voice. She painfully got back to her feet and reached for her Advent Deck. There was a large figure of a man in front of him. There was not much light in the sewers, but there was enough to see the man's masked face.

"Who are you?" she hissed.

"An enemy of the Titans. You may call me Slade," Slade said as he walked closer to the girl.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to make a deal with you," Slade offered.

"I work alone!" she protested, gripping the Advent Deck in her hand tightly. She was supporting herself by placing a gloved hand against the wall.

"And look where it got you. You would've been killed if you didn't get away from them. Let me help you."

"I don't need any help!" she insisted stubbornly before she grunted again.

"That's where you are wrong. I have been observing your fight with that new Titan, the one named Ryuuki. I know you hate him as much as I hate the Teen Titans. If we join forces, we can achieve our goals."

She tilted her head and thought for awhile before saying, "A very tempting offer, Slade." She rose up and walked towards him. "Just tell me what you need and I'll give it to you."

"Only a bit of information. Now come with me." Slade turned and walked down the tunnel.

"What?" she asked.

Slade answered without stopping or turning his head. "You seem to be in need of medical intention. I'll patch up your wounds as long as you choose to assist me."

"Very well." She walked with Slade down the sewer tunnel to his hide out. Once there, she will plan her revenge on the Titans.

"Tell me, what is your name, child?" Slade asked the girl.

"I used to be called Naoko, but now I am known as Ryuuga." Within the reflection of a puddle, Dragblacker soared through and growled.


	4. SHARD 4: The Snake King

SHARD 4: The Snake King

"_Shoot Vent!_"

"_Sword Vent!_"

As a pair of shoulder mounted cannons appeared and equipped themselves on Zoldat, a lance landed in Shadow's hands courtesy of Darkwing. It was at that moment that the monsters attacked the Riders. Zoldat blasted at them with his cannons as Shadow thrust at them with his lance, striking them in the chests with the sharp tip of his weapon. Drawing his sword once more, he slashed at the spider-like humanoids without mercy.

Back in the Real World, the Titans and Ryo continued to watch as their hands still held onto his Advent Deck. He gritted his teeth and took the deck out of their reach, leaving their senses blind to the Mirror World once more.

"Hey!" shouted Robin as Ryo limped towards the reflective surface of the screen. He gripped his Dragon Advent Deck tightly and thrust it out in front of him. His belt formed and with a cry of, "Henshin!" he slid it into his belt. The red glass shards appeared over his body before forming his armor. Grunting in pain, he reached out to the glass but a hand took hold of his hand. "Let go," he said to Jinx who was the one holding him.

"You're hurt," she said to him, concerned for his wellbeing.

"This is what I must do," he told her as he pulled away from her and gently pushed her back. "Gomen." Turning his eyes back to the reflection where he could see Zoldat and Shadow fighting, he slipped inside as the surface rippled before he vanished.

Half of the monsters had been destroyed but still many more remained. They spat strings of webbing at Zoldat, restraining his arms before they struck at him with their claws, forcing him to his knees. Shadow himself had his weapons torn out of his hands before he too was restrained by the webbing, having his arms pinned to the side. He was slashed by the green creatures without mercy and sparks flew.

"_Attack Vent!_"

A loud roar was heard before Dragredder soared through the battlefield, spewing flames at the monsters. There was only one way Dragredder would be here.

"HYAH!" Ryuuki shouted as he ran into the battlefield, armed with his Dao, the Drag Sabre. He cut the webbing restraining Shadow before tossing fireballs at the monsters holding Zoldat. The green Rider was grateful and reached for his gun before firing at the monsters around him.

"I'm surprised you came," said Shadow as he went over to pick up his sword.

"I never ignored the ringing before," Ryuuki remarked. "I won't start now."

"Glad to see you're still fighting."

"I never gave up on protecting people. It's this War that I opposed." He added, "You shouldn't have come."

"Let's just finish this before we continue our talk," suggested Shadow as he drew out a card from his deck. Ryuuki did the same and so did Zoldat. They opened up their card chambers, Zoldat's being the magazine of his submachine gun, and placed the cards inside before closing them.

"_Final Vent!_"

A green and bulky robotic minotaur rose up in front of Zoldat as Darkwing came to pick Shadow up with its talons and taking him into the air. Ryuuki too leapt high into the air, followed by Dragredder.

The robotic minotaur, Magnugiga, aimed all of its weapons at the remaining monsters as Zoldat placed the barrel of his gun into the port behind his monster. He pulled the trigger and the chest compartment of his monster opened up to reveal small missiles. The lasers, bullets and missiles all shot in an array that blasted into the monsters.

Shadow's cape swirled around him and sharpened at the bottom to become a drill before he spun around and around and dropped down, plowing into the monsters. At the same time, Dragredder launched Ryuuki like a rocket with a blast of flames and the flame covered Dragon Rider smashed into the monsters as well.

The combination attack resulted in several explosions as the monsters' energy rose into the air. The Riders' own contracted Mirror Monsters quickly went to feast on the precious energy.

The trio exchanged looks before agreeing that it was time to leave. There was much to talk about.

* * *

The glass surface of the television rippled before the three Riders stepped out and their suits of armor vanished. Ryo stared coldly at both Desmond and Takada. He said, "You shouldn't have come here," before he walked away.

"Hasuma!" called Desmond. "There's a reason we're here." Ryo stopped his march.

"What?" Ryo responded.

"Ohja's here."

Ryo spun around, eyes wide as he heard the news. "Ohja…?" Ryo trembled violently as his pupils dilated. "No…" he shook his head in denial. "You're lying…No…"

"Ryo, it's true," said Takada.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Ryo before he ran out of the common room.

"RYO!" Jinx shouted as she followed after him.

Desmond sighed. "He still hasn't gotten over it."

"Who's Ohja?" asked Robin.

"Didn't we say this doesn't concern you?" reminded Desmond.

"Please, tell us why this Ohja person distresses Friend Ryo," pleaded Starfire. Desmond wore a firm frown but it was Takada who spoke.

"Ohja killed Ryo's best friend and brother," Takada answered, earning stunned looks from the Titans.

* * *

"_Final Vent!"_

_A purple Rider with armor modeled after a cobra charged at Ryuuki with a gigantic purple cobra slithering behind him. He then leapt up and did a back flip before the cobra opened its mouth and spewed out a torrent of acid and venom, catapulting the purple Rider through the air. Ryuuki was rooted to the spot but then a Rider in dark pink armor pushed him aside, taking the attack in his place. Ryuuki rolled along the ground and when he stopped could only watch as the pink Rider was pummeled to death by the purple one._

"_TAZUKA!!!"_

* * *

When Jinx found Ryo in the hallway, he was punching the wall, screaming, "IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!!!" He punched the wall one last time before dropping to his knees, sobbing. "It…should've…been me…"

Jinx was saddened by this and cautiously walked over. Kneeling down, he took the young man into her arms. She didn't know what had come over her, having learnt that such displays were weak, but she couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the Rider. He clung to her desperately, his tears making her clothes wet, as she stroked his hair gently.

"It's alright," she cooed. "Cry all you want."

* * *

"Takeshi Asakura, or Ohja, is the 7th Rider chosen in this War, and the most brutal," spoke Desmond. "He is completely insane and bloodthirsty, fighting and killing for the sake of it." Desmond narrowed his eyes. "That's the type of man he is."

"He killed Tazuka Mizuki the 6th Rider, Jun Shibara the 5th, and Masaru Sano the 8th. They were also known as Zodiac Rider Ray, Gai, and Imperer," added Takada. He had been there during the battle royale Jun himself had organized. Zoldat had used his Final Vent on everyone but Ohja used Gai as a shield before finishing him off with his own Final Vent.

_

* * *

  
_

_The battle was taking place in a parking garage. There were five Riders battling each other. Two of them were the familiar visage of Shadow and Ryuuki. Another one was a bulky figure wearing silver armor with bolts in it and horns coming out of the left shoulder and head. He was known as Zodiac Rider Gai. The fourth Rider was donned in purple armor with a cobra motif. He was laughing happily as he battled for his life against the other three Riders. He was called Zodiac Rider Ohja._

_Ohja, or Asakura in the Real World, had been holding an entire café hostage for the sake of drawing the Riders to him. It was actually Gai, or Jun Shibara, who told Asakura how things worked and how to recognize other Riders. Asakura was delighted to know and decided to go for something grand to catch the attention of the other Riders. He got results immediately from Ryo, who had been eating at the café at the time. Takada and Desmond had both witnessed the attack on the news and were contacted by Shibara. That led to the five Riders heading to the Mirror World to face each other._

_At the moment, Zoldat had hidden behind a pillar while the remaining four Riders went at each other. Reaching to his side, he drew his gun/visor and drew his card. It was his Final Vent card. It was ninety percent guaranteed to bring a kill whenever it was used. Collateral damage was always certain in the process._

"_Four at once," Zoldat mused as he opened his gun, the Magnu Visor. He then slipped the card inside and shut it. "I guess Ryo and the emo's survival was a good thing after all."_

"_Final Vent!"_

_Magnugiga rose from a temporary reflective mirror before it stomped into full view of the Riders. Zoldat casually stepped up behind him as the Mirror Monster raised his arms and opened all his weapon chambers. Since Magungiga was not the most subtle of the Mirror Monsters, it was easy for the other Riders to see him._

"_Damn!" Shadow cried. There was nowhere to hide!_

"_Matte! Zoldat-san!" Ryuuki tried to reason._

"_Sayanora," Zoldat shrugged before he pulled the trigger._

_Magnugiga instantly unleashed a hailstorm of missiles, bullets, and lasers from its heavy artillery. The air was filled with all sorts of explosives or projectiles. There were several loud explosions and roads, ceilings, and cars were blown to rubble. Cries from the Riders could be heard as the roars of the explosions died down. As the smoke began to clear, Zoldat stepped out from behind Magnugiga to check on the results. If he got all four of them then he was that much closer to gaining his wish._

"_Uhhhh," a voice groaned._

_Zoldas stiffened as he saw something moving in the smoke. His eyes widened when he saw Ryuuki and Shadow stumbling out from behind some rubble. They had smoking armor, but they were alive. They had used some of the rubble to block the worst of the attack. Directly in front of Zoldat was Gai, standing still._

"_Damn, that must be some thick armor," Zoldat gaped._

"_Yeah. Makes a great shield," someone other than Gai answered._

_To Zoldat's horror Gai fell to the ground, revealing Ohja completely unharmed. The bastard had used Gai as a shield from the attack! Ohja just flexed his neck muscles before he looked to the scrambling Gai. Snorting, he got some distance from him as he managed to get back up. Ohja didn't seem to care as he drew his short staff. Popping the chamber open, he drew his own card, another Final Vent. He then turned around and slid the card inside._

"_Final Vent!"_

_A loud hiss cut through the air before the large purple cobra known as Venosnaker, Ohja's contract, slithered out of the smoke and towards his master. Ohja took a running charge towards Gai. When he got closer, he leaped up as Venosnaker reared back. Ohja kicked off Venosnaker's mouth, moving into a bicycle kick while Venosnaker unleashed a blast of acidic venom._

_He collided with Gai, landing several hard kicks into Gai's chest and head while venom showed on his body. Ohja landed on his feet as Gai backpedaled away as small sparks and explosions ripped across his armor._

"_GAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Gai cried out before his armor failed and his body exploded in a haze of fire._

"_One down, three to go," Ohja laughed as he turned back to face the remaining three Riders._

_

* * *

  
_

The story just reminded the Titans of some of the more ruthless villains they'd face. It was also this moment that Robin asked. "And what about Ryuuga?" He wanted to know about the Black Dragon Rider.

"What about him?" remarked Desmond.

"He did something to Ryo too, didn't he? The way they fought was like a grudge match. Why?"

"It's because…Ryuuga killed Ryo's girlfriend," answered Takada. "The 9th Rider, Miho Kirishima."

* * *

_Miho Kirishima, a former pick-pocket and con-artist, was on her way to meet with Ryo. She was a beautiful girl that was Ryo's age with beautiful dark hair and a mischievous spark in her eyes. She wore blue jeans and a brown leather jacket over a black top._

_Suddenly, she heard the familiar ringing that alerted all Riders of a mirror breach. Looking to her side, she saw Zodiac Rider Ryuuga staring back at her from a window's reflection. The black Dragon Rider pointed to her before turning his hand over and beckoning her._

_Miho frowned and ran to the window while reaching into her back pocket. She thrust out her white Swan Advent Deck and the belt formed around her waist. She spread her arms to the side like wings before calling out, "Henshin!" and sliding the deck inside. Her armor, like the other Riders, was a black bodysuit with white gauntlets and boots, and torso armor that fit her feminine frame. A white cape hung from her back to her waist with a white rapier at her left hip. Her helmet was white with a golden trimmed visor resembling swan wings. "This won't take long," Femme said to herself. She was going to be late for Ryo thought but she thought she could handle it._

_She and Ryuuga fought but the black Dragon Rider had been brutal in his attacks, slashing her without mercy with his sword and beating her up ruthlessly. Ryuuga had even ambushed Femme with his black dragon, Dragblacker. Femme had been trapped within the dragon's jaws and smashed through several pillars before being tossed away like garbage._

"_Now, to finish," said Ryuuga as he aimed at Femme with his black Drag Claw. The dragon-head shaped weapon was ready to fire before it unleashed a blue fireball at Femme. However, a golden fireball flying from the opposite direction cancelled it out._

"_Miho-chan!" Ryuuki shouted as he ran to his girlfriend's side. He looked up in surprise at Ryuuga who popped his neck from side to side before walking away. Ryuuki let him go and helped Femme to her feet before guiding her out of the Mirror World._

_Once they exited, Miho gave Ryo a deep and passionate kiss before collapsing in his arms. She had sustained mortal injuries from her battle with Ryuuga and died in his arms not long after._

"_MIHO-CHAN!!!"_

* * *

"Dude," Beast Boy gaped. "And that psycho is still loose out there? Again, dude."

"So, just how bad is this Asakura guy, anyway?" asked Robin with a frown.

"I assume you have contacts with the Justice League or something," Desmond sighed. "If you do then I suggest you look him up. He's got a rap sheet as long as this city and he's very proud of it. I wouldn't surprise if he wasn't already causing trouble here."

"How terrible!" Starfire gasped.

Robin frowned. He hated how this guy was keeping important information away. Then again, this was a very accessible amount of information. Batman was able to look into several foreign and domestic databases on criminals. As the Dark Knight's apprentice, he had access to those databases and was already decided a list of districts and police databases to look at. If Asakura was as bad and well-known as Desmond was saying, then it would be pretty easy to find him.

* * *

Jinx stroked his back soothingly as he continued to cry. He tried to be strong but he'd apparently lost so much. He told her about Tazuka and how Ohja had killed him.

"He sacrificed himself for me…" Ryo said. "It should've been me…" Gently, Jinx lifted Ryo's face up to hers. "Jinx…san?"

Jinx didn't know what compelled her to do something like this. Maybe it was the moment, but this young man had tried to protect her before without any reason. She just felt like she wanted to do this. Her pink eyes met his emerald before she closed the gap between them in a soft kiss.

Ryo responded to the kiss, kissing the pink haired girl back before the face of a girl with long black hair came into focus in his mind. '_Mi…Miho-chan…_' His eyes snapped open and he pushed Jinx away, surprising her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Didn't he like it? He stood up and averted his eyes

"Gomen nasai, Jinx-san, but…I just…" He turned away. "I can't!" He then ran off down the hallway.

"RYO!"

* * *

One of the subway cars in the Jump City subway system was playing host to several commuters. However, it was also being played host to one foreigner. He had wild hair and a snake skin jacket with black jeans. He was tapping his foot impatiently, as if he was waiting for something. Sighing in boredom, he looked up and, revealing cold eyes which only ones such as Slade or villains of his caliber had revealed in the past. There was no cunning in the eyes, only malice and a desire for destruction. Battle lust played a lose second, amplifying the malice and feeding the desire for destruction.

A ringing noise echoed through his ears and he eyed the reflective surface of the subway windows. Inside, he could see a large purple cobra, a silver rhino humanoid with a gold horn, and a large pink-red stingray were staring back at him. All three of them were making rumbling noises, indicating that they wanted something. Those with experience with Mirror Monsters knew that the three were indicating that they were hungry.

"Relax," the man grinned. "You'll get something to eat soon enough. Some very special treats if all pans out properly." He watched as the monsters in the reflection faded away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple rectangular case stamped with a golden cobra crest on the face and the symbol for Scorpio in the corners.

Looking around the subway car gave him an idea. Why waste time searching while he could just as easily draw them to him. It wouldn't take long for him to get the Riders to come to him. After all, they were suckers who cared for the wellbeing of innocent bystanders.

* * *

Takada and Desmond both stiffened. For the second time in that day, their ears were filled with the ringing of a Mirror Monster invasion. Both covered their ears, trying to ease the pain. It was much louder than usual. Obviously, more than one monster was coming out at the same time. Either that, or it was a big monster that was deciding it was hungry. At the same time however, the emblems that each of the Titans wore began blinking. Robin was the first to react as he hit some buttons on the remote before the television came to life.

"_This is Michelle Feldsman reporting live from Terminal Thirteen on the Jump City subway system," _a pretty blonde reporter spoke. "_A hostage situation has developed and an entire car filled with commuters is being held captive. Witnesses state that a man suddenly changed into a purple suit of armor and monsters came through the windows._"

The Titans and two Riders were silent. The Titans acquired all the information they would need while the two Riders had a sneaking suspicion as to who this villain was.

"_The police attempted negotiations, but the armored man demanded that the dragon, the bull, and the bat be the ones to face him,"_ the reporter continued. "_Officials believe he is asking for Batman and two other heroes for some reason. S.W.A.T. teams attempted to break into the car, but a large purple snake swallowed several of the officers, forcing them to fall back._"

"Ohja!" Takada and Desmond frowned.

"You mean that Ohja guy is doing this?" asked Cyborg.

"He's the only one who can have a giant purple snake in his service," Desmond frowned. "His contract, Venosnaker, is easily large enough to swallow people whole and keep a guard on a subway car."

"But the reporter said monsters, as in plural," said Starfire. "He has more than one, does he not?"

Desmond nodded. "Metalgelas whom was once contracted to Gai, and Evildiver whom was once contracted to Ray." He recalled how Ohja had contracted both monsters into his service.

* * *

_Both Shadow and Ryuuki were fighting against Ohja when all of a sudden Metalgelas came charging at the purple snake Rider. Ohja was thrown aside by the charging beast. This was Metalgelas' revenge on Ohja for killing its contractor, Gai._

"_Hm…" uttered Ohja thoughtfully. "I could use your power." Ohja got to his feet and drew a card from his belt. He turned it over and showed what was on the surface, shocking Ryuuki and Shadow._

"_He's got another contract card!?" All the Riders had at least one contract card, each. How could Ohja have another?_

_Ohja then pointed the card at Metalgelas who stood like a statue. A glowing light was emitted by the card and once the glowing died down, Ohja showed Ryuuki and Shadow that it now depicted Metalgelas on it with the beast's name printed above._

"_Not good," muttered Shadow._

* * *

_Shadow and Ohja were both fighting on a bridge hanging over a river when all of a sudden Evildiver jumped out and attacked. Shadow was tossed backwards as the flying stingray flew straight at Ohja. The Rider of Scorpio showed no fear as he drew a card and aimed it at Evildiver. The stingray was sucked right into the card and now the contract card depicted Evildiver._

"_Ah, another minion to serve me," said Ohja._

* * *

"On their own, they are his personal attack dogs," added Takada. "It's when they come together that makes them dangerous."

Screams echoed from the television, snapping everyone's attention back to the events going on. The subway car in question was suddenly torn open as a new monster bashed its way through. It was a hulk covered in silver armor with gold claws. It also had a long purple neck with a cobra's head along with a gold horn coming from its snout. Pink-red fins were extending from its back. The creature hissed/roared loudly as it stomped towards the police, who were shooting at it without any kind of effect.

"Genocider," Desmond growled. "Ohja has the ability to combine his three monsters into one very big one."

"That is not pretty," Beast Boy grimaced. The thing he was looking at was one of the freakiest monsters he had seen to date.

"No. And we're going to take it down! Titans go!" Robin ordered, snapping his team to attention.

"We're coming too," said Desmond firmly. Robin looked reluctant, which the bat Rider noted. "Look, I know you have no reason to trust us, but even I don't want any innocents harmed."

"Same here," added Takada. "Heck, I may cause A LOT of collateral damage with my attacks, but in the Mirror World all bets are off. I'll try and keep damage to a minimum this time."

Robin still wasn't sure. Batman had taught him that killing was wrong, no matter what, but then he felt Starfire tugging his sleeve. "Star?"

"Allow them to assist," Starfire spoke up. "They are familiar with this Ohja. We may benefit from their knowledge." Starfire was right and he knew it.

"OK, you guys can come, but you follow my lead," Robin said.

"Just leave Ohja to us," said Desmond as he took out his Advent Deck.

**

* * *

  
**

Ryo had locked himself in the infirmary, covering his ears with his hands as he sat on one of the beds. He was also ignoring Jinx's pleas as she pounded on the door.

That kiss had made him remember Miho and how he'd failed to protect her. That was why he couldn't return the affection Jinx was showing him. Even if the kiss was out of gratitude, he couldn't risk it. Her life and his heart would be on the line and he didn't know if he could endure another heartbreak.

* * *

The people were long gone from the train terminal when the Titans and two Zodiac Riders appeared. The police had withdrawn when Genocider appeared and took all the civilians with them. Zoldat and Shadow stood alongside the Titans. The hulking Mirror Monster had split into three again and the three were standing in front of Ohja. The Rider himself was leaning against a support pillar. He was lazily twirling his staff as he seemed to be waiting for something.

"Well," he sighed. "Two out of three isn't bad. I was so hoping the Dragon was going to appear."

"Well, ain't life full of disappointments," Zoldat snorted. "Today is the day we take you out of the war!"

"Ah, I love hearing threats like that," Ohja chuckled. "Well then, I'll let my pets deal with your friends while we settle things like Riders. Catch me if you can."

Chuckling, Ohja slipped to the side and slipped through some polished ceramic tiles and entered the Mirror World.

"Let's go!" yelled Shadow as he followed after Ohja with Zoldat close behind. The surface rippled and became a portal for the two to access. This left the Titans to face Metalgelas, Evildiver and Venosnaker.

"Titans, GO!" ordered Robin before attacking Ohja's trio of monsters. Starfire and Raven both took on the swift Evildiver, Beast and Robin fought with venomous Venosnaker, leaving Cyborg against the powerful Metalgelas.

Evildiver flew through the air, followed close behind by the two girls. It then tried to slice at them with its fins and when that didn't work it tried to use its tail to whip at them. Starfire blasted the monster with her starbolts as Raven used her powers to whack it hard with a bench.

Metalgelas bellowed and charged straight at Cyborg. "Gotcha!" Cyborg yelled as he grabbed Metalgelas by its horn. The rhinoceros Mirror Monster grunted and tried to shake Cyborg off, but the cybernetic teens strength was nearly a match for its own.

As for Beast Boy, Robin and Venosnaker, Beast Boy himself assumed the form of a large green king cobra and hissed at the purple Mirror Monster while Robin used his explosive discs on it. The purple serpent hissed in pain and spat out venom at the Boy Wonder who leapt backwards

* * *

Fed up with waiting, Jinx used her hex to force the infirmary door open. Walking inside, she found Ryo with his knees up against his chest and his hands over his ears. "Ryo!" she called as she went over. "Ryo, what's wrong?" She had been hurt by his reaction.

"Everyone I care for will die because of me," he told her. "Like Tazuka-niisan and Miho-chan. They're dead because of me. It's all my fault. I was too weak…it's all my fault for being so weak…"

* * *

"_Sword Vent!_"

Ohja gripped his spiral sword tightly and charged at both Zoldat and Shadow. Zoldat tried shooting at the purple Rider but he used his sword to deflect all the bullets. He swung at the gun-wielding Rider but was blocked by Shadow who used his Dark Visor sword to hold him off. "Cover me!" Shadow told Zoldat before he engaged Ohja.

While Zoldat nodded, he felt a little lightheaded. His vision was also starting to blur but it only lasted a second. He reached down to his belt and slid out a card before opening up his Magnu Visor's card chamber and slipping the card inside before closing it.

"_Shoot Vent!_"

His missile launcher appeared in his hands and he took careful aim with it. Shadow was in the way. Though he wouldn't hesitate to blast Shadow in past because of this war, they were allies…at least until Ryuuga and Ohja were taken care of.

Ohja kicked Shadow hard in the chest and then slashed at the bat Rider repeatedly, sending him to the ground. Ohja pinned Shadow down with his foot and raised up one hand to his face. Acid dripped from Ohja's fingers. "Bye bye," said Ohja threateningly.

BOOM!

Ohja screamed as he was sent flying by the explosive cannon shell. He tumbled along the floor and looked up hatefully at Zoldat.

"Don't forget about me," chuckled Zoldat.

"Kuso…" Ohja cursed under his breath. He got up and popped open the card chamber of his Veno Visor staff. He then drew a card and slipped it inside before slamming the chamber close.

"_Copy Vent!_"

Instantly, a copy of Zoldat's Giga Launcher appeared in Ohja's hands and Zoldat grimaced, "Oh…I forgot about that."

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Shadow and Zoldat were sent flying by the explosions as Ohja blasted at them with glee. "Once I'm done with you two, the Dragon is next!"

* * *

"Ryo, if you don't go and help, your friends will die!" Jinx reasoned, or at least tried to, with him.

"But how can I save them?" questioned Ryo.

"You saved me, didn't you?" retorted Jinx. Ryo stared. "Twice, even."

"But…"

"I think Miho and Tazuka would be crying up in heaven if they saw you like this," Jinx told him.

* * *

Beast Boy was being crushed to death by Venosnaker who had its long serpentine body coiled around the green shapeshifter. Robin himself was trying to help his friend while avoiding the snapping jaws of the giant cobra. Beast Boy managed to free himelf by morphing into a rat but then Venosnaker eyed him hungrily and gave chase, ignoring Robin who was riding for dear life as he held onto Venosnaker. Setting a freeze disc, he then leapt off as it went off, freezing Venosnaker in ice.

Cyborg was being smashed through several pillars as Metalgelas took him for a ride. Cyborg still had a firm grip on the beast's horn but then it tossed Cyborg away and charged at him, ready to gouge him with its horn. Cyborg himself got ready and aimed with his cannon before firing. Metalgelas was sent skidding across the floor.

Evildiver was faster than both Starfire and Raven expected and managed to dodge their attacks. However, Starfire's good fortune came through and she grabbed its tail and slammed it against the train car. Raven, using her magic, picked up another bench and pinned the monster to the train car with the legs of the bench sticking right through the vehicle.

"We did it!" Beast Boy cheered. He then groaned. "Ow, my ribs."

"Let me help," offered Raven and she started to heal him.

"Now what?" asked Cyborg, referring to the Riders.

"We wait," said Robin with a frown. "That's all we can do."

* * *

"You have the best toys," Ohja laughed as he fired several bazooka rounds at both Zoldat and Shadow. They were hiding behind pillars, hoping to avoid being blasted to smithereens. Ohja wasn't even trying to hit them though. He was just shooting in random directions, enjoying the explosions and sounds of wanton destruction.

"You know, I've never noticed how annoying that weapon is until it was turned on me," Zoldat muttered as he waited for an opening to shoot back.

"Oh, I've had the experience with it," Shadow grumbled. He had been on the receiving end of the cannon for a while now.

"Aw, don't want to come out?" Ohja sighed. He then tossed the cannon away, watching it vanish. "Ah well. I prefer the messy way anyway."

Reaching to his belt, he drew three new cards. They all depicted his contracts with the Mirror Monsters the Titans were dealing with. Popping open his Veno Visor, he slipped the cards in before snapping it shut.

"_Attack Vent!_"

* * *

In the real world, the Titans were trying to get some kind of clue as to how the fight against Ohja was doing. Since they didn't have access to an Advent Deck, they wouldn't be able to see into the Mirror World.

As they were making sure nothing went wrong, the ice keeping Venosnaker in check began cracking. The Titans turned to see what the noise was before the ice shattered, releasing the giant snake. Metalgelas was roaring and getting back to its feet, ready to charge. Evildiver had amazingly wriggled his way out of the prison Raven had made for it.

"Be ready!" Robin frowned as he prepared his weapons. The other Titans readied themselves for another fight.

The three Mirror Monsters all made challenging noises at the Titans. However, instead of pressing for the fight, the three monsters dove into the glass of the subway car's window.

"Uhhh," Beast Boy blinked. "That's bad, isn't it?"

"Our new friends are horribly outnumbered now!" Starfire cried in shock.

**

* * *

  
**

"OK, things have gotten from bad to worse, haven't they?" questioned Zoldat.

"What was your first clue?" muttered Shadow. Behind Ohja were his three monsters.

"And now, for the main event," said Ohja sinisterly as he popped hi Veno Visor staff open again and slid a card out of his Advent Deck. He flashed it to the two other Riders before slipping it into the chamber and slamming it shut.

"_Unite Vent!_"

At the command, the three monsters immediately came together. Venosnaker set itself behind Metalgelas and Evildiver set itself behind the snake. The trio glowed as they fused together and once the light died down, Genocider now took their place.

"Kill them," commanded Ohja as he snapped his fingers. Genocider roared and sent a dark blast of energy at the two Riders.

* * *

As the Titans waited anxiously for the two Riders, a young girl in her late teens walked over. She had short hair and was of Japanese nationality. She wore a denim skirt that came down to her knees and a white t-shirt with a brown jacket over it. She also wore a cap.

She was also more than just normal. Her eyes gazed into the reflective surface of the subway car's windows and she could see what was happening. Narrowing her eyes, she went to the Titans. "Do you wish to see?"

Robin, taking notice of the girl, blinked. "What?" The others also noticed the strange newcomer.

"I asked if you wish to see," the girl asked again.

"See what?" Starfire asked.

"The Mirror World," the girl replied. This shocked the Titans. Who was she How could she know about the Mirror World?

"Who are you?" asked Raven.

"My name is Yui Kenzaki, the sister of Shiro Kenzaki," she informed them. "Now, do you wish to see?"

**

* * *

  
**

Ryo clutched his ears as he tried to get the ringing and Dragredder's roars out of his head. All the fighting in this stupid war had gotten him was the ones he cared about killed. First was Tazuka, who died saving his worthless hide from Ohja's attack. Then Miho paid the price when Ryuuga got involved. Now his new friends were going up against Ohja.

"Ryo! People might die, I know!" Jinx argued. "But just sitting here isn't going to make sure that it doesn't happen! If Ohja is as bad as you say, he's just going to kill even if you aren't there. Fighting him will make sure he won't hurt anyone who can't take it!"

Ryo whimpered. She didn't understand. Wherever he went, people died because monsters always hunted him. He always made things worse. He was better off running.

_"When things look bleak, never allow that light of your to be swallowed by despair."_

Ryo recalled those words. Those were Tazuka's words to him. Thinking of his friend and brother figure, Ryo reached into his pocket and pulled out a protective charm. Inside of it was a silver dollar, the one Tazuka would often flip while making his predictions.

"Tazuka-niisan…" uttered Ryo. He then recalled Miho's words before.

"_You know, you're really too nice to be a Rider, but I guess this war needs people like you who aren't corrupted and aren't scared to do the right thing_."

"Miho-chan…"

He had failed to protect them, but by sitting her like a coward was an insult to their memory. He finally realized that all this time he'd still fought to protect people, even if he had quit the War. He was still a Rider, nonetheless.

"Ryo?" Jinx asked as Ryo got out of the bed. He strode over to the window, pocketing the charm, and taking out his Advent Deck. He thrust his deck out in front of him, summoning the belt. He looked over his shoulder at Jinx before giving her a thankful nod. He turned to face the window again and called out.

"Henshin!" He slid the deck into his belt. Once the Advent Deck was secured, the armor formed over his body. Taking a deep breath of air, Zodiac Rider Ryuuki slipped into the reflective surface of the window.

* * *

"Now, to finish this," said Ohja as he took out a Final Vent card. This one, unlike the others, did not depict the emblem of one monster, but all three of his. He popped open the chamber of his Veno Visor and slipped it in before slamming it close.

"_Final Vent!_"

Behind Shadow and Zoldat stood Genocider as a vortex opened up in its chest, sucking everything into it like a vacuum. The two Riders then watched as Ouja took a running start and leapt up, executing a devastating corkscrew kick that smashed into them both. They were sent flying into the vortex. Ohja watched as he looked forward to eliminating two Riders at once.

"_Attack Vent!_"

Dragredder roared and smashed into Genocider, sending the composite beast toppling over. Ohja glared and then looked ahead to see a familiar figure in red. "Ah…you finally showed up."

Both Zoldat and Shadow were getting back to their feet as they watched Ryuuki walk past them. "Hasuma?" Shadow questioned.

"This is my fight," stated Ryuuki before he stood before Ohja. "Leave him to me. This is personal." His eyes narrowed.

"Ah, so the coward has some balls after all," Ohja hissed. "Good. This wouldn't be any fun without you."

"It's about to get interesting then," said Ryuuki as he slid a card out of his deck. As soon as it was out, a circle of flame formed around Ohja and Ryuuki. The flames grew taller and wilder as Ryuuki raised the card up and turned it around to show Ohja's its face. It depicted the golden wing of a bird with a red background and the word 'SURVIVE' printed on top.

Ryuuki raised up his Drag Visor and then flames engulfed it, morphing it into the Drag Visor Ziwei. It was a gun resembling a dragon's head. The 'jaws' of the gun opened and Ryuuki set the card onto a port within it before pushing it shut.

"_Survive!_"

Flaming glass shards engulfed Ryuuki and changed his bodysuit had turned black while his gauntlets had turned bright red along with his boots and trimmed in gold. His torso armor was looking like the face of a dragon, Dragredder's to be exact. Extending from his shoulders were two large horns. His mask had gold edges and antennae near the top with a gold dragon emblem on the helmet.

"It's time we ended this then," said Ryuuki. "I'm through running."

"Yeah, I agree," replied Ohja. "Ikuze."

* * *

Yui was standing in the middle of the collected Titans with their hands on her shoulders. Just being in contact with her allowed them to see what was going on in the Mirror World. It was to their immense shock that Ryuuki had transformed into this powerful form.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cheered. "Show that dirty snake!"

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered Raven was silent in shock.

"Dude! Awesome!" Beast Boy laughed. "Ohja doesn't stand a chance!"

"How…did he do that?" asked Robin.

"A Survive card," Yui answered. "There are only three of them, we think. My brother gave them to Riders who survived countless battles against Mirror Monsters and other Riders. With it, the Riders can change into the ultimate forms, dubbed Survive Mode."

They all watched as Ohja and Ryuuki charged at each other, prepared to end this eternal struggle between them once and for all. It was now or never and only one of them would be left standing when it was over.

Red Dragon of Gemini VS Purple Cobra of Scorpio, who would be the victor?


	5. SHARD 5: Return of a Friend

SHARD 5: Return of a Friend

"Rargh!!!" Ohja roared as he swung his sword at Ryuuki.

"Hyah!" Ryuuki shouted as he swung his own sword at Ohja. His Drag Visor Ziwei was equipped with a blade now and he was using it to parry Ohja's blows.

Shadow and Zoldat would've interfered, but this was Ryuuki's fight and they respected him enough to let him have his go at Ohja. It was because, Ohja had made so many people suffer, which Ryuuki viewed as unforgivable. Sparks flew as they exchanged blows, fighting violently with all they had. Ryuuki was stronger now in Survive Mode and Ohja was having a tough time trying to fight against such power.

"Take this!" Ohja exclaimed as he threw an open palm at Ryuuki's chest. The acid he was secreting from his hand was slowly melting Ryuuki's armor. The Dragon Rider hissed in pain but threw Ohja off with a front kick that sent Ohja staggering backwards.

"Come on, we have to help!" Zoldat insisted but was held back by Shadow. "Huh?"

"This is his fight now," said Shadow solemnly. "He has every right to fight Ohja."

"But-" He then noticed that Shadow's hand was fizzling. "Your hand!"

Shadow looked at his armor covered hand and sighed. "Looks like we've run out of time. "Let's go."

Zoldat noticed that he too was starting to vaporise and nodded. Still, they couldn't just leave Ryuuki behind, could they?

* * *

Jinx arrived at the subway to see the Titans with their hands on the shoulders of a girl she'd never seen before. Just what were they doing and where were the Riders? She got her answer when Shadow and Zoldat leapt out of the glass windows of the train car and their armor shattered off. They looked over in surprise to see Yui with the Titans.

"Yui, what are you doing here?" asked Desmond.

"To help," said Yui.

"Hey!" Jinx cried. "What's going on, and who is this girl?" she asked.

"Her name is Yui," answered Raven simply. She explained, further, "And she can see into the Mirror World, and we can see it too when we are physically in contact with her."

"She can?" asked Jinx.

"And Ryo is kicking snake man's butt!" Beast Boy proclaimed.

"Do you wish to see?" offered Yui. Jinx hesitated but nodded nonetheless. She walked over and placed her hand on Yui's arm and then looked ahead to see vivid images within the reflection. She could see Ryuuki, in new armor, fighting Ohja.

* * *

"_Strange Vent! Trick Vent!_"

With the help of the Strange Vent card, which could become any other card in the other Riders' arsenal, Ryuuki had made multiple clones of himself to confuse and attack Ohja. Ohja roared out as he attacked each of the clones. Each blow he landed made them shatter and then he realised that Ryuuki wasn't among them.

BOOM!

A fireball exploded against Ohja's back and flung him forwards across the floor. Ohja landed on the ground and hissed out in anger and pain as he forced himself to sit up. However, he was forced back down when Ryuuki planted his foot on Ohja's chest and pinned him to the floor. The tip of Ryuuki's blade was also pointed at Ohja's throat.

Ohja taunted, "You don't have the guts."

Ryuuki remained silent but pressed the tip further against Ohja's throat. "Try me," Ryuuki said.

Ohja was sorely tempted to dare the dragon warrior. Of course, he noticed the armor of the enemy was starting to fizz. Looking to his own outfit, he noticed that the same had occurred for him. Chuckling, he kicked up and hit Draco's arm, forcing him to drop his weapon. Ohja then quickly got to his feet and charged for a nearby window. Draco only managed to catch his weapon before he saw Ohja vanish into the glass.

"Kuso!" Ryuuki snapped. Looking to his weapon, he noticed the fizzling of his own body. Growling, Ryuuki charged at a different glass pane and dove through.

* * *

Ryuuki rolled along the ground as he emerged from the Mirror World. His armor shattered like glass, letting him become Ryo again. A dark look was on his face as he turned to his friends. Of course, he wasn't expecting to see Yui standing in the middle of them all.

"Hey, Yui," Ryo greeted weakly, "Long time no see."

* * *

The entire group had relocated to the Tower. Yui had something important she needed to share with Ryo.

"For as long as I could remember, I've always been able to see into the Mirror World, even though I am not a Rider," said Yui.

"Yes, I remember," nodded Ryo. They were all in the common room and standing in a circle around Yui. "So, what does that have to do with everything?"

"It does have to do with everything," answered Yui. "It's because…I created the Mirror World and its monsters," Yui confessed, shocking everyone, all except for Takada and Desmond.

"Yui…?" Ryo questioned, confused. "How?"

"I don't know, but back when Onii-chan and I were children, I've always been able to see into the Mirror World."

"But that doesn't mean you created it," Ryo reasoned.

"I thought so too, but then we found this." Yui picked up an old box that was covered in dust. She lifted up the lid and the Titans all peered inside. Ryo did too and his eyes widened. He picked up several sheets of paper which had crayon drawings on them. It was the drawings that shocked him.

"Dragredder?" He was staring at his own dragon. "Darkwing?" He picked up the drawings and examined them. They were all the pictures of monsters they'd faced in the past. "But…how?"

"We found it buried near the sight where the Kenzaki Mansion once stood," answered Desmond.

"I didn't go," said Takada. "…I was busy."

"Miss Kenzaki," said Robin. "Could it be possible that you were only able to see into the Mirror World?" He was trying to make sense of all this. "I mean maybe that's how you drew these. You saw the monsters and then decided to make drawings of them."

She shook her head. "It's a feeling," said Yui. "Deep down I know that I'm the reason the Mirror World and the monsters exist. I'm the reason the Zodiac Riders and the War were created in the first place."

Ryo was floored by this discovery and looked towards Desmond and Takada, whom nodded to confirm.

"That's why we came here to find you," said Desmond. "Not only to end the war, but to also tell you this."

Ryo could only stare at the drawings in shock. So many secrets were being uncovered…

* * *

Asakura kicked over a trash can in an alley, spilling garbage all over the ground. He then punched the wall and hissed. He'd been forced to flee from the Dragon Rider. He hated running! He hated it a lot!

"Next time…" Asakura hissed. "Next time I will defeat him…"

"Easier said than done, 7th," Asakura heard and turned to see Naoko leaning against the wall.

"The 12th," Asakura identified. He smirked. "So, you're in this city too."

"That's right," nodded Naoko. "I'm surprised to see you here. I, however, have my reasons for being here."

"Are those reasons clad in red?" Asakura asked. "So are mine," answered.

Naoko's eyes narrowed. She was wearing a shirt with long sleeves to hide her bandages and the wounds she got from the Titans who interfered. "The 2nd is MY target. You just take care of those other two. They don't mean a thing to me except for being my obstacles in this war." She added, "Just like you."

"So, you're here to fight?" Asakura inquired as he took out his purple Advent Deck.

Naoko rolled her eyes and replied, "Is that ALL you can think about? Fighting?"

"It brings me the greatest joy."

"Killing gives you the greatest joy," she countered.

"Like it doesn't you?" he argued. "Admit it; you enjoyed causing harm to the 2nd. I mean, you killed his girl."

Yes, Naoko had been the one to kill Miho/Zodiac Rider Femme. It had felt great to see Ryo suffer after her death.

Naoko and Ryo were in fact brother and sister, twins really. However, they hadn't had the best of relationships. She was always made to look inferior to him, by her family, by relatives, and by everyone around them. She was the black sheep of the family and he was the golden boy and mom and dad's favourite. The resentment just grew and festered within her, turning into full blown hatred.

Becoming the Dark Dragon Rider, Ryuuga, gave her the chance to one-up him but when she found out he'd become the Red Dragon Rider, she wanted to destroy him.

The reason she became a Rider was to rewrite history. She wanted to relive her life without Ryo there to be compared to.

**

* * *

**

It was a week later when the crime alarm in the Tower blared. The Riders had opted to stay in the Tower since they didn't have anywhere else to stay in Jump City. Also, the reason they were staying was that Ryo didn't want to go back home. Their home city just brought back bad memories for him. The bad memories were about Tazuka and Miho's deaths, the deaths he couldn't stop whenever a person was taken by a Mirror Monster, and the deaths of the other Riders whom he couldn't save from this terrible war. Their home city just wasn't a place he wanted to set foot on ever again. Like it mattered. The Rider War had come to Jump City. It didn't matter how far or how long he ran. He would always be a part of that war.

He hadn't spoken to Yui since she revealed her connection to the Mirror World and avoided her. He didn't even speak to Desmond and Takada and acted cold with them. They just didn't understand that he didn't want to get involved in this war, even if he actually was. He was only fighting again to avenge Tazuka and Miho. That was all. He wasn't interested in the prize…no matter how tempting it was.

He did spend time with Jinx. He hadn't forgotten the kiss, but he wasn't about to let it get in the way of a possible friendship. Jinx, of course, was still being watched by the Titans. They didn't fully trust her. Of course, they didn't have any reason to trust her. It was Ryo who defended her and appointed himself to take full responsibility of Jinx, which the others didn't argue. Jinx was the only person in the Tower she felt she could trust ever since he saved her life and took care of her until the Titans found them.

As for Desmond and Takada, they'd gotten to know the Titans. Desmond enjoyed books, and peace and quiet, so it was no surprise that he and Raven bonded so well. He understood whenever she needed to be alone without her verbally expressing it. Takada, of course, befriended Cyborg and Beast Boy. Actually, he'd wanted to take Cyborg apart to see what made him tick but was stopped, fortunately. Instead, Takada helped Cyborg out in the garage and his workshop/lab. Magunigiga was useful for heavy lifting.

Yui had quickly befriended Starfire, both having a love for all things girly. As depressing as Yui had been when she came, she was happy to be around someone that accepted her as a friend without hesitation.

It was Robin who was being difficult. He'd wanted to expose the Mirror World to the public and got into an argument with Desmond about it. Robin wanted people to know, but Desmond argued that it would cause a panic. Both had valid reasons for wanting the Mirror World to be either exposed or kept a secret, but in the end Yui broke the tie and said that if Robin did expose the Mirror World, people would probably not take him seriously or end up causing a panic like Desmond said. Even if people know, how would they try and stop the monsters? Almost everything had a reflective surface like the surface of water, the polished hood of a car, and CD's. There was no way of stopping the Mirror World.

Now that the alarms were blaring, the Titans and the Zodiac Riders collected at the television/monitor to see what was happening. The monitor came to life and the first thing they saw was none other than Asakura grinning at a camera through a window.

"Asakura!" Ryo growled.

"Hush," Raven frowned. They all needed to hear.

"_We come to you live at the Downtown Jump Café where a hostage situation has come up. Minutes ago, a man with a gun entered the café and immediately took everyone hostage. He has offered no demands nor has he made contact with the police. However, some sources claim that this is the same snake-armored man who took a subway train car hostage a week ago._"

"That's all we needed to hear," Desmond frowned.

"Right," Robin frowned. "Titans! Go!"

* * *

Several police cars were surrounding the café and officers were out as well to cover the perimeter. Inside the café were innocent men, women and children who were all frightened for their lives. Asakura just sat on a chair, facing them, waving his gun around and watching his victims squirm. It amused him whenever he felt so powerful. That was why he was a Rider to begin with. It was for the power.

A week ago, the 12th, Naoko had come to him with an offer. She wanted them to team up. Of course, Asakura worked alone and he knew that once the others were dealt with she would stab him in the back. Of course, he would kill her first before she made the first move.

Asakura yawned. Naoko had told him that the 1st (Desmond/Shadow), 2nd (Ryo/Ryuuki) and the 4th (Takada/Zoldat) were with the local crime fighting team. All he had to do was stir up some big trouble and they would come running, bringing the Riders along with them.

Asakura turned his head. He looked over to the window and smirked when he saw the Titans arrive and with them were the three Zodiac Riders of Gemini, Sagittarius and Taurus.

"So, they're here," said Asakura. "Took them long enough." He took out his Advent Deck. "Let the game continue."

The police usually insisted that they take care of all the crime in the city and not a team of teenagers, but when they saw Asakura transform into his armor, they knew now that it was going to become more than they could handle, especially when Metalgelas charged, Evildiver flew, and Venosnaker slithered out of the window.

"Move!" Robin shouted as Metalgelas came barrelling through the police cruisers. It roared and tossed the cars into the air. It was stopped when Cyborg grabbed onto it from around the waist and stopped its rampage.

"Round two, rhino!" Cyborg grunted.

Evildiver sliced through the air, causing some to duck. Starfire and Raven took the air to go after the pink stingray. "We will not fail!" cried out Starfire. She shot forward, her eyes glowing green. She then threw a kick at Evildiver that tossed him rolling through the air. "Raven!"

Raven nodded and her eyes glowed white as she called on her power. She chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" which allowed her to encase Evildiver in dark energy. She then tossed him into a wall, forming a crater on impact.

As for Venosnaker, it was spitting out acid and venom everywhere. Robin, Beast Boy and Jinx were left to deal with it. Jinx hadn't actually joined the team. She refused to be called a Titan. However, she owed this to Ryo. This monster was linked to the man who'd caused him pain in the past.

Jinx threw a hex that sent Venosnaker backwards when it hit. It was then followed up by Robin smashing his staff upon its head. Finally, Beast Boy smashed into its side and sent it skidding across the street.

The three Riders hadn't acted, yet, but were tempted to. Ohja was inside, just standing there and silently taunting them. Desmond and Takada stepped forward but Ryo stopped them.

"Ryo?" asked Takada.

"Help the Titans, and please protect Jinx," requested Ryo. "This is between Asakura and me."

Desmond understood. Ryo had a personal score to settle with Ohja. "Alright, but try not to get killed. You still owe me that money."

"You'll never stop bringing that up, will you?" said Ryo dryly. Desmond shrugged. Ryo sighed and stepped forward. The police and Titans were busy with the monsters so that left him free to enter the café.

"Ah, 2nd," said Ohja. "It's been awhile."

"Let them go, Ohja," demanded Ryo.

"You mean these hostages?" asked Ohja. "Does it bring back memories? This is how we first met, wasn't it?"

Ryo remembered. That was the day Zodiac Rider Gai, the 5th, had perished at Ohja's hands…or feet if you want to be more accurate.

Ryo got out his Advent Deck and summoned his belt. With a cry of, "Henshin!" he slid in the deck and transformed right in front of Ohja and the hostages.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" asked Ohja.

"Yes," nodded Ryuuki.

"Then follow me," said Ohja and he walked towards a nearby mirror. He slipped inside. Ryuuki followed him inside. With Ohja gone, the hostages quickly left without a second thought.

Back outside, Zoldat was shooting at Metalgelas with his gun. Shadow was in the air, flying with the aid of Darkwing, and joining Starfire and Raven in battle.

Suddenly, a pair of Ride Shooters shot out of the window and sped down the street, away from the scene. The Titans watched them go and the monsters, realizing that their master had gone, quickly retreated back into the Mirror World.

Ohja and Ryuuki sped out of Jump City on their Ride Shooters. Ohja was setting the place. Obviously, he was making sure that neither of them could run away. The desert surrounding the west of Jump city was vast and it didn't rain often. There was little chance of anything reflective appearing there aside from the Ride Shooters and they didn't count because they were created in the Mirror World.

Screeching to a stop, both Riders exited their vehicles in a barren area with only some cacti to decorate the place.

"Such a nice setting, don't you think?" Ohja chuckled.

"A good place to make a grave," Ryuuki growled.

"Ah! I was thinking the same thing!" the seventh Rider laughed. "You do have a killer hidden in there!"

Ryuuki growled and quickly got out his Survive Card. Flames surrounded them and the same flames enveloped his Drag Visor to morph it into the Drag Visor Ziwei. He put the card inside his card reader and transformed into Survive Mode.

"This ends here," said Ryuuki in resolution.

"My sentiments exactly," agreed Ohja. "Time to die, 2nd."

They then charged at each other. Blows were exchanged and sparks flew as they clashed. Ryuuki rammed an enflamed fist into Ohja's chest as Ohja tried to retaliate with an acidic palm strike to Ryuuki's face. They circled each other, kicking up sand as they went into a flurry of movements. Ohja mainly used kicks in his attacks and Ryuuki was forced to block the brutal strikes. He was stronger in Survive Mode, but even he had to keep his guard up. Ohja was stronger too because he had made a contract with Metalgelas, Gai's former contract beast.

Ohja ducked under a swing and Ryuuki staggered forwards, just in time to receive a violent punch across the face, sending him falling to the ground. Ohja then focused on the power he'd received after his contract with Venosnaker and coated his hand in acid. The acid dripped onto the ground. He then blasted it at Ryuuki who rolled out of the way.

"Do you still cry at night? Do you still have nightmares," taunted Ohja. "Boo-hoo! My friend and girlfriend died! I killed my own parents and brother! Do you see me whining about it?"

Ryuuki roared and sent a torrent of flame at Ohja who side stepped the attack. He'd only seen it coming because of the power he contracted from Evildiver, giving him clairvoyant powers.

"Struck a nerve, didn't I?" Ohja questioned.

"Shut up!" Ryuuki snapped.

"I mean why should you care? They were Riders. Sooner or later they would've died anyway."

"Shut up!"

"I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if they were planning to kill-"

"RARGH!!!" Ryuuki roared and tackled into Ohja. He straddled the evil Rider and bashed his helmet covered face in repeatedly. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

POW! POW! POW! POW!

Ohja just laughed. He enjoyed enticing Ryuuki. It was fun trying to get a reaction out of the 2nd.

Suddenly, Ohja's arm shot forward and his palm pressed against Ryuuki's chest. His armor sizzled from the contact and he screamed in pain. Ohja then tossed him over with his body before flipping back onto his feet.

"Time to finish this," said Ohja. He got out a card and slipped it into the chamber of his staff before slamming it down.

"_Unite Vent!_"

Three temporary mirrors materialised out of thin air, allowing Venosnaker, Metalgelas and Evildiver to slip out. They then joined together and in a burst of light combined into Genocider. The composite beast roared and sent a blast of energy at Ryuuki. He rolled along the ground and ran to avoid the blasts which just kept coming, sand was thrown into the air by the blasts from the beast.

"Yes, run! Run!" Ohja laughed. However, his laughter was cut short when the ground suddenly shook under his feet. Ryuuki felt it too. "What's going on!?"

"The ground is unstable!" shouted Ryuuki. "We have to-"

Too late. The ground suddenly collapsed right under their feet and the two Riders and one monster fell deep into the newly formed hole.

Ryuuki, Ohja, and Genocide came crashing into an underground cavern. The giant Mirror Monster gave a groan of pain as it struggled to get back up. Luckily for Ryuuki, its body was too bulky to move properly. Still, Ohja was very much alive and ready to keep fighting. The cavern was wide and spacious, but oddly enough there was a statue of a girl standing there.

"Well, how interesting," Ohja chuckled. Sitting up, be brushed the dust off of his armor before he got to his feet. "Shall we go?"

"I'm not stopping," Ryuuki growled. He reached to his belt before he drew a new card. He then slipped it into his Drag Visor Ziwei.

"_Sword Vent!_"

The Drag Visor configured into a sword formation before Ryuuki charged at the chuckling Ohja.

"Oh I'm scared," Ohja chuckled before he snapped his fingers.

Ohja snapped his fingers and Genocider roared loudly. The chimera creature somehow scrambled to its feet. Hissing loudly, it fired a stream of acid at the charging Ryuuki. The Gemini Rider spotted the attack and ducked. The acid stream continued on and some of it splashed against the stone statue that stood in the middle of the room.

Ryuuki cursed under his breath. Genocider was back in the game and it didn't look like it was going to leave anytime soon. Ryuuki would have to take him out first before he could take down Ohja. With that goal in mind, Ryuuki grabbed a new card that depicted his symbol with gold wings around it. He then slipped it into his Visor.

"_Final Vent!_"

A reflective pane of glass appeared in the wall before Dragredder flew out. However, his entire body seemed to turn into quicksilver before shattering. In its place was a larger red dragon which looked closer to the European kind, save for the fact it didn't have any wings. This was the Mirror Monster known as Dragranzer.

Ryuuki leapt up and landed upon his monsters back as it flew towards the ground. It then folded its long serpentine body as a wheel folded out from its chest. Its claws clutched the wheel as another wheel came out from its rear. Once the transformed dragon landed, it performed a wheelie and started to send fireballs at Genocider. The composite beast was unable to dodge but right before Dragranzer and Ryuuki smashed into it, it broke apart into its separate forms of Venosnaker, Evildiver and Metalgelas to escape from certain destruction. Dragranzer spun around and Ryuuki hit the brakes.

Ryuuki dismounted from his bike and faced Ohja and his three monsters as Dragranzer transformed back into a dragon.

"Not bad, 2nd," Ohja nodded.

"It's about to get better," Ryuuki frowned as he raised his weapon. Dragranzer roared in agreement behind him.

"Oh I'm looking forward to it," Ohja snickered as he reached for his sceptre. However, just as he was doing so, the entire room began to shake and tremble.

"Nani?" Ryuuki gasped.

"Hmm," Ohja grumbled. He listened to his monsters and nodded. "I agree," he replied. He looked around and saw a puddle that formed after Genocider's venom ate through to a water source. It was an escape route to him. "Looks like we have to cut our engagement short, 2nd." He gave a mock salute. "Sayonara." He then darted towards the puddle.

"Matte!" Ryuuki protested but he lost his balance because of the tremor.

Ryuuki could only just stand there and watched as Ohja escaped into a puddle. He considered doing the same before the earthquake suddenly ended. Looking around, he saw a faint yellow glow from the other side of the room. Heading in that direction, his Survive Mode armor then shattered off, restoring him back to his default mode. He then found a girl lying where that statue had been standing.

"Huh?" Ryuuki blinked. He went to investigate. The girl he saw had long blonde hair and was dressed in some sort of strange suit of armor with metal bandages wrapped around her arms, legs and stomach. On closer inspection, he noted the similarities she had with the statue Venosnaker had shot at with its acidic venom. That was when he realised what was going on.

The girl was the statue!

"She was trapped in that statue," Ryuuki realised. He checked for a pulse and was relieved to find that she had one. She was still alive. He lifted her up in his arms and then carried her out of the dark cavern. She needed medical attention, and fast.

* * *

The Titans were back at the Tower, waiting. The two Riders and Yui were also there. Takada had made himself right at home on the couch as Yui sat at the dining room table with a cup of tea Raven had brewed. Desmond was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Jinx was the most worried of them all and was getting anxious.

"Where is he? Where could he be?" asked Jinx.

"We just have to wait," said Desmond. "Hasuma is strong. He can take care of himself."

"I just can't help but worry," admitted Jinx.

This was odd behaviour she displayed, at least to the Titans. They never expected her to care about anyone but herself or even outside her HIVE gang. Now, she was worried for Ryo who she barely even knew.

Jinx just couldn't explain it. She felt like she could trust Ryo and she also started to care for him. Also, she was attracted to him. He was the first person in her entire life who'd shown any genuine care for her wellbeing. Gizmo and Mammoth were friends, but what she felt for Ryo was stronger than that.

At first she tried to write it off as a crush but then the feelings just grew and grew. Everyday she was with him, talking to him, and spending time with him, just made her like him more and more. He was…well…he was a hero but real reluctant one. He didn't want to be part of this 'Zodiac Rider War'. He became a Rider to protect people and not fight the other Riders.

Desmond, Yui and Takada then heard the ringing sound that signalled the arrival of a Mirror Monster and the trio turned their heads towards the window. A figure could be seen walking out of it. They soon recognised it to be Ryuuki. As soon as his feet touched the ground, his armor shattered off. What shocked the Titans was the person he was holding.

"This girl, she's hurt," said Ryo. "We need to take her to the infirmary."

Desmond shook his head. Ryo was still the same person who cared for the safety of strangers. It was good to see that not a lot had changed since he left them.

* * *

Ryo sat at the edge of the Tower roof, kicking his legs back and forth absently. The sun was setting. It was a beautiful one.

"Miho-chan would've loved seeing this," spoke Ryo.

"Yes, she would," Ryo heard and saw Yui sit next to him. "Hi," she greeted politely. He averted his eyes.

"Hi," he replied.

"You've been avoiding me all week," she pointed out.

"Well, it's hard for me to accept the fact that I just found out that one of my closest friends is indirectly responsible for the deaths of countless people by claiming to have created an alternate world filled with monsters she created in her imagination," replied Ryo in a single breath. Yui blinked. "I just didn't know what to say after I found out."

An awkward silence settled between them.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Miho-san," Yui confessed. Actually, she hadn't liked Miho in the beginning. They were just so different. It was actually because she was a little jealous. Though people though of her (Yui) and Desmond as a couple because they hung out with each other, Yui actually had a crush on Ryo. Of course she was too shy to act on her crush and when he met Miho, she became heartbroken. Now that Miho was gone, Yui felt guilty about disliking the girl.

"Me too," replied Ryo. He sighed. "I know you and the others didn't like her all that much, but after Tazuka-niisan's death, she made me happy. She helped me move on…but then she too was taken from me because of this war…because of the 12th." The 12th Rider, Ryuuga.

Yui placed her hand atop Ryo and smiled gently. "Ryo, you have friends here. You have to remember that. Desmond and Takada may not get along well with each other, but they do care…even if they have their own way of showing it or otherwise."

"Both had tried to kill me numerous times in the past," Ryo reminded.

"And you forgave them," Yui added. "You're a good person. That's what made Miho-san change…and that was what gave me hope. When you left…I was devastated. I missed you. I had to stand back and watch as Desmond and Takada continued the fight before we came here to find you."

"To finish the war, they need all the Riders," retorted Ryo. "That is all."

Yui frowned but then got an idea. She leaned in and pecked his cheek. His eyes widened as a blush graced his cheeks. Standing up, Yui said, "See you inside for dinner, alright?"

"Yes, I will," he replied.

Yui was headed for the entrance atop the roof and passed Jinx who gave her an odd look. Yui whispered her a message, "Help him to open his heart again." Jinx gave a nod. She went over and sat down next to Ryo.

"It's a nice sunset," admired Jinx. "Oh, and by the way, that blonde your brought in is okay."

"I'm glad."

"Hey, you're a hero," said Jinx. "You saved her life."

"But Ohja got away," Ryo added miserably. "I could've finished him right there."

"You're not a killer, Ryo," said Jinx. "Don't turn into one, even for the right reasons."

"A war has to have casualties, Jinx," he told her. "It's been like that through history. This is still a war, Jinx. In the end there can be only one. We must fight for our very survival."

Jinx sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. He didn't shrug her off and allowed her to sit there.

* * *

Terra groaned softly as she tried to get the ringing out of her head. The last thing she remembered was trying to stop the magma flow underground after she had managed to knock Slade down into the lava. She remembered using her power on a level she never touched before and then…nothing.

Well, not exactly nothing. She remembered collapsing onto cold stone. She barely remembered seeing two armoured guys fighting each other. She could tell that the purple one was the bad guy while the red one was the good guy. The monsters hanging around didn't make her feel any better though. She was weak at the time, but she managed to pool enough of her power together to make an earthquake happen. It was enough to scare off the purple guy before she passed out.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her throat was raspy and dry. How long had she been asleep?

"Back in Titans Tower, Terra," said Beast Boy as he sat next to the cot. He'd been sitting by her side ever since they got the suit off her, which had been difficult. Luckily Cyborg and Takada were able to remove the neural controls without leaving any lasting damage. "Where you belong."

"Beast Boy…?" she questioned and then she jolted out of bed and wrapped her arms around the changeling. "Beast Boy!" He was surprised by the reaction but it was unwelcomed. He slowly wrapped his arms around her back and held the girl close she. She sobbed as she repeatedly apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Hey, Terra, it's okay…" said Beast Boy soothingly. He'd forgiven her a long time ago. He was just happy to see her back. She pulled back and wiped her tears. She was wearing a hospital gown and had an IV in her hand.

"It's just! I'm so sorry for everything! You were my best friend and I betrayed you!" Terra cried out.

"I shouldn't have turned my back on you either," said Beast Boy, apologizing as well. But, he'd been so angry that he let her go with Slade. He never forgave himself for letting it happen. He should've gone after her the first time, and then the second time. He never gave up hope and neither did the others. Cyborg and Raven actually tried their best to help free her.

"Terra, what was the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"The volcano was erupting, and…and I had to stop it," she answered. "Then…nothing."

"Terra, when you stopped the volcano, you turned yourself to stone. You were trapped in there for almost two years," he told her. She gasped in shock.

"Two years!?" That long? She'd been asleep for two years? She then felt a pair of lips touch her cheek and blushed. Beast Boy had just kissed her.

"Welcome home, sleeping beauty," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy," she said shyly. "You missed."

Beast Boy blinked and then Terra grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him into a deep kiss with their lips fusing together.

The door to the infirmary slid open and Takada walked in with a cart of medical equipment. "OK, time to check up on the-HELLO!" Takada suddenly yelled when he saw the two teens making out. Terra and Beast Boy were startled by Takada's sudden appearance. "It's OK! I know you want to be alone! See ya!" He then ran out of the infirmary.

"Beast Boy?" Terra began.

"Yeah, Terra?" Beast Boy replied.

"Who was that?"

"That, Terra, is a LONG story."

* * *

"Not happy to have her around?" Desmond guessed as he sat down next to Raven who had her eyes locked onto the words of a really thick book. She didn't answer. "I bet you must have some bad memories of her."

"She betrayed us," Raven answered. "It's going to take awhile until I can forgive her myself."

"But didn't you miss her?" asked Desmond.

"I didn't miss her," Raven replied. Desmond could see that she was lying.

"Whatever, it's not like she's my friend," said Desmond with a shrug.

"Why did you kill Verde?" asked Raven. Desmond knew that would happen. "I don't think it was because he stabbed you in the back. There has to be more."

Desmond hand went up to his locket and he explained, "He was trying to use my sister as leverage. In response I challenged him to a fight. In the middle of the fight he threatened to pull the plug. I just lost it after that. He tried to use his Final Vent on me but I managed to survive and counter with my own, killing him." That was how it happened.

"Your sister?"

"She's in a coma," he told her. "That's why I'm fighting in this war. I want to revive her." He didn't know why he was telling Raven this. Maybe it was because he trusted her and she could keep a secret.

"Do the others know?" Raven asked, referring to Yui and the other two Riders in the Tower.

"They found out by following me to the hospital," answered Desmond.

"How is she?"

"Stable."

"I see."

Silence…

"Do you think she would approve of me doing this for her?" Desmond asked. "Honestly, would she?"

"Ask yourself this: 'Would my sister approve of me killing in her name?'" replied Raven. "And you know her, so would she."

Desmond shook his head. His sister wouldn't.

"You must really love her," Raven admired.

"She's all I have," Desmond said to her. "It was lonesome, but she was always there for me. She helped to raise me the best she could."

"She must be an amazing woman," said Raven. She had put the book down long ago and putting her attention on the conversation.

"She is," said Desmond. "She is…"

* * *

Takada suddenly found himself short of breath. He leaned against the wall for support and took a sharp intake of breath. He'd run from the infirmary, after witnessing Beast Boy and Terra make out in the infirmary. "OK…deep breaths…" He was starting to get double vision and then it was getting blurry. "Kuso…" Not now. Not again…he was starting to get dizzy and nauseous. he barely noticed Cyborg's presence.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Cyborg asked as he placed a hand against Takada's shoulder.

Takada groaned, "I'm fine…" He rubbed his temples. "Just need my meds."

"Where are they?" Cyborg asked.

"Jacket, left pocket," Takada answered. Cyborg dug his hand inside and took out Takada's meds. He read the label and his eyes widened.

"These are for cancer!" Cyborg exclaimed. Takada snatched the meds out of Cyborg's hand and popped open the lid before pouring out a couple of pills which he then swallowed. "Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Takada insisted as he began to recover.

"You got cancer!" Cyborg said.

"It's not your problem," Takada told him.

"Dude, when my friend's in trouble, it is my problem," said Cyborg.

Takada sighed. "Look, Cyborg," began Takada. "I have it all taken care of."

Cyborg eyed Takada and then guessed what Takada meant, "Is this why you're a Rider?" Takada's silence confirmed it. "Are you a Rider to find a cure?"

"If I win, I can live," Takada answered.

"But that would mean…"

"I have to defeat the other Riders," Takada finished. "But, I got a strategy," Takada assured him. "I'll bide my time and wait till all the other Riders finish each other off and then claim the prize myself."

"That…is crazy," said Cyborg.

"I know, but I'm dying so I got nothing left to lose."

"So, do they…?"

"They know," Takada finished. "They found out when they took me to the hospital after I passed out in the middle of the floor."

"Come on," offered Cyborg. "I'll save the biggest steak for you at dinner."

"Thanks," said Takada, accepting the generous offer. "And extra BBQ sauce, OK?"

"Deal."

* * *

Robin was in his room. He was frustrated. Ohja/Asakura got away for the second time. Not only that but this whole deal with the Zodiac Riders and this war was getting to him.

Batman had taught him to save lives, but this was a war and he knew that in a war people die. He got to know each of the Riders. The only one he had a problem with was Desmond/Shadow who just seemed so cold and indifferent of human life. It was like he didn't care unless he won. Of course, he wasn't as bad as Asakura who enjoyed fighting and causing pain without a real cause.

Yui was an interesting case. She was the sister of the man responsible for starting this Rider War. He promised the victor a great prize. It was a wish that they could use to get anything they desired. It was awfully tempting for anyone who was convinced they could win.

He knew that each of the Riders had their reasons, but they were tight-lipped about what they were. At least the two groups were bonding. He and Desmond only got into small arguments over conflicting ideals. Robin never tried to kill, but the Riders fought to kill. Well, Ryo didn't want to kill anyone, even though he had a reason to kill both Ohja and Ryuuga. They had taken away people he held dear and Robin knew that pain.

The main problem was the last Rider. Desmond had mentioned there were thirteen: Shadow, Ryuuki, Scizzors, Zoldat, Gai, Ray, Ohja, Taiga, Imperer, Femme, Verde, Ryuuga and one unknown. All of them were either in the tower, at large, or dead. However, Desmond never mentioned the thirteenth. From what he had seen so far, Shiro Kenzaki had designed the Rider Systems a lot like one would a battle system in an RPG if you thought about it right. Kanzaki was a technical expert so he had to have enjoyed video games. If that was true, then maybe the thirteenth Rider was going to be the last for a reason. He was the boss. The strongest of the strong. If the logic held true, then he was going to be the final hurdle for the last Rider to fight.

From what he learned about the power of the Rider System, Robin shuddered to think what kind of monster the final Rider had contracted.


	6. SHARD 6: The 13th Rider

SHARD 6: The 13th Rider

Each of the Riders had their reasons for fighting in this war

The 1st wished to revive his sister from a coma.

The 3rd wished to escape from the law for all his crimes.

The 4th wished for immortality, or at least to survive his cancer.

The 5th wished to play an eternal game.

The 6th wished to end this violent game.

The 7th wished only for more fighting.

The 8th wished to become a hero.

The 9th wished to be rich and respected.

The 10th wished to revive a dead sister.

The 11th wished to rule the world.

And the 12th wished to rewrite history.

Only the 2nd didn't have a wish when he entered this war. He'd been chosen by fate, rather than by Shiro Kenzaki. He was an idealist who became a Rider to simply protect people. However, now he had a wish. He had inherited the wish of the deceased 6th and wanted to find a way to end this war with no more bloodshed or loss of life.

But…was that even possible?

Shiro Kenzaki made 13 Advent Decks, so where was the 13th?

Who knows who he/she could be, or where he/she could be…but when the 13th revealed himself, then the war was to be ended soon…

* * *

The three Zodiac Riders who were codenamed Shadow, Ryuuki and Zoldat never fought crime back in their old home. Their main concern was only the Mirror Monsters and fighting each other. However, now that they were staying in Titans Tower, they were expected to pull their own weight and lend their power in the fight against evil. Through their contracts with their respective Mirror Monsters, the Riders possessed special abilities along with their fighting prowess.

Desmond could use shadows as portals, Takada was invulnerable (yet he could still feel pain), and Ryo was pyrokinetic. It was odd that Desmond, whose contracted Mirror Monster was a bat, could not fly. Of course, the power of flight had been exclusive to the 10th, the late Zodiac Rider Femme.

As they had special abilities that could help fight crime in the city, despite having no experience in doing so, the trio had to be tested. Ryo had gone through the obstacle course, so that left Desmond and Takada to take the test. Their biggest mistake was selecting Takada to go first.

To make a long story short, there was a huge crater now where the obstacle course used to be. It would take months to have everything either repaired or replaced. Desmond had warned Robin that Takada's Rider powers as Zoldat were the most destructive, resulting in heavy collateral damage. But, the Boy Wonder hadn't listened.

Robin forbade Takada from using his Final Vent anywhere within the city. If it was in the Mirror World, however, then he could blow up anything since rarely did things in the Mirror World affect the real world.

At Takada's request and insistence, Cyborg had kept his condition a secret. Takada didn't want to be pitied. As long as he took his meds, he would be fine, but Cyborg knew that wasn't the case. Takada's cancer was at a critical stage and there was no telling how long he had to live. Still, Takada remained calm despite it all. If he won the Rider War, then he would live.

He made it sound so simple, but to win the Rider War, that meant he had to eliminate the other Riders.

Among the Riders, if any of them deserved to be eliminated it was the 7th (Ohja) and the 12th (Ryuuga). Ohja had killed the 5th (Gai), the 6th (Ray) and indirectly caused the death of the 9th (Imperer). Ryuuga, on the other had taken the life on only the 11th (Femme), but it had broken Ryo's heart and forced him to find an avenue to escape the pain. He ran away from his home to get away from the horrible memories and the Rider War. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't run any longer. The Rider War had caught up with him and forced him to fight in it.

Just when would it all end?

Robin sat in his room, scrolling through any and all information he could about Shiro Kenzaki. So far, he barely got anything. The school Yui said he went to didn't have him on any student list or graduation roster. Even the building he did his research in was condemned and scheduled for demolition. Well, it was supposed to be demolished already, but the workers kept disappearing. No doubt that was the work of Mirror Monsters.

"This has got to end," Robin muttered to himself. Sighing, he got up from his desk and headed to the door. He needed something to eat.

As he was leaving, an image appeared in a mirror in his room. It was blurry, but the image was of a gold and crimson figure. Its gaze was eyeing Robin as he exited the room.

* * *

"Come on," Jinx insisted. "Let's go on a date, Ryo."

"I'm sorry, Jinx, but I…" Ryo replied, "I…can't."

Both were on the roof. Ryo liked to sit on the roof when the sun rose and Jinx would often join him.

"Come on, you got nothing to lose," said Jinx. Ryo fell silent. "Ryo?"

'_That's wrong. I could lose you…_'

"I'm sorry, but I need to go," he told her. He got up to his feet and walked towards the roof entrance.

Jinx could only watch him walk off in silence but the quiet was broken when a voice spoke, "That was the wrong thing to say." Jinx turned her head to see Desmond standing not too far from her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jinx questioned as she rose to her feet.

"Not too long, but long enough to hear what you said to him." Desmond was wearing a frown. "You know what he's lost."

"I just…wanted to help him get over it," said Jinx.

"You really care about him, don't you?" asked Desmond.

Jinx blushed and nodded. She answered, "He was the first guy in a long time that cared for me when he had no reason to."

"That's the way he is," said Desmond. "He wears his heart on his sleeve. I come to think of him as being too kind for his own good."

"Being kind isn't a bad thing," she protested.

"Kindness has no place in this war," he retorted. "Hasuma wasn't chosen by Kenzaki, but he was the one who chose this path."

"I…I just want to help make him happy," she said. "I owe him that."

"I doubt he can ever be truly happy again," Desmond told her. "Give him time, though. Once he opens up his heart, you can make your move."

Jinx nodded gratefully.

"However," added Desmond, "I'd be careful if I were you. Being connected to him makes you a target, for both the 7th and 12th."

The 7th and 12th, also known as Ohja and Ryuuga.

"I know, and I'm willing to take that chance," she told him firmly.

Desmond shrugged. "Suit yourself." He then vanished into a shadow portal under his feet.

* * *

Ryo was in the hallway and sitting against the wall. He was staring up at the ceiling. Jinx wanted to date him…but he couldn't do it. He didn't want to feel that pain of loss ever again. Losing both Tazuka and Miho had been painful. He didn't want to put Jinx in that sort of danger. He just couldn't risk it again.

"Hey, why the long face?" Takada asked as he saw his fellow Rider.

"It's nothing," said Ryo.

"OK, whatever." Takada didn't really care, though. "Just keep your strength up. You're going to need it in this war."

"Alright, alright," Ryo nodded.

* * *

Desmond sat in the room he'd been given, practicing the meditation techniques he'd used to keep his mind clear. Since arriving at this Tower he and Robin had argued about the war. Robin was determined to stop it, but Desmond objected stating that the war couldn't be stopped.

When Desmond heard the ringing sound, he knew what it was about. He got off the floor and walked to the mirror.

* * *

Both Takada and Ryo had also heard it and while Ryo was ready to fight, Takada said, "Kid, let me take care of this. You need to take care of yourself more."

Seeing no reason to argue, he watched Takada head towards the closest mirror.

* * *

Shadow was ready with his Final Vent, ready to finish off the Avis-Slasher when all of a sudden a cannon shell slammed into the shark-like monster from behind and destroyed it as it burst into flames. Shadow's eyes went up to the top of a fire escape where Zoldat was standing and holding his Giga Launcher. Zoldat tossed away his Giga Launcher and then leapt off the fire escape.

"Don't expect me to thank you," said Shadow. "I had it."

"I know," agreed Zoldat. "I wasn't doing it for you. I was doing it for myself. That thing was in my way."

Shadow understood the meaning and replied, "I'm glad someone understands the purpose of this war."

"In the end it's every man for himself!" stated Zoldat as he drew his gun and fired. Shadow deflected the shots with his sword and engaged Zoldat head on.

* * *

Ryo was at the Tower. He'd watched Shadow fighting and then saw Zoldat show up. However, his expression turned grim when both his friends began to fight each other.

"Not again…" Ryo took out his Advent Deck. He thrust it in front of the window and summoned his belt. "Henshin!"

In an instant his armor formed and he rushed into the window to stop this fight.

* * *

From where she was hiding, Naoko was watching the battle. She had been doing her nails when the ringing sound invaded her ears. Once she looked at the mirror, she smiled as she saw the fight.

"Looks like it's going to be interesting." Naoko took out her Advent Deck. "Henshin!"

Once her armor formed, she dove into the mirror. Slade watched as she went and smiled under his mask.

* * *

Shadow was running left and right to avoid the blasts from Zoldat's Giga Cannons. The green Rider was having fun blasting but shooting at a moving target proved to be frustrating. Shadow decided to give Zoldat some extra targets to play with.

"_Trick Vent!_"

Shadow multiplied and Zoldat began to blast at the duplicates. However, they only shattered and none of them was the real Shadow.

"_Nasty Vent!_"

"Ugh!" Zoldat grunted as he covered his ears. Darkwing had flown by and shrieked, releasing a disorienting soundwave. Zoldat was losing balance, giving Shadow a chance to counter attack.

"_Sword Vent!_"

With the Wing Lancer in hand, Shadow began to slash at Zoldat, sending the green Rider staggering backwards. One last kick sent Zoldat tumbling.

"Looks like this is the end for you," said Shadow. "Now to end your misery. It's been nice knowing you." Shadow drew a card, his Final Vent, and was about to activate it when all of a sudden he was sent flying backwards when a fireball exploded against his chest. "Hasuma!?"

"Yamerro!" Ryuuki shouted. "Please, don't fight!"

"You know why we have to do this," said Shadow.

"I know, but I want the fighting to end!" Ryuuki cried.

"It's not that easy, kid," said Zoldat.

Ryuuki was ready to retort when all of a sudden Ohja jumped out of nowhere and began to attack him. Shadow and Zoldat, seeing the purple cobra Rider, went to assist Ryuuki, but they were both forced to fight with Ryuuga who suddenly showed up. This battle was turning into a battle royale between 5 Riders and someone was watching them.

* * *

Yui was watching as this was happening and when golden feathers began to rain down on the Riders, she became alarmed. She called to the other Titans, "Everyone, come quick!"

* * *

The Titans had arrived at the spot Yui had informed them where the Riders were fighting. They were in the Mirror World. They waited for something to happen and indeed something did. All of a sudden, the 5 Zodiac Riders were thrown out of the window by an unknown force and rolled along the ground.

The Titans immediately recognised Ryuuga and Ohja and were ready to fight. However, they stopped in their tracks when odd golden feathers fluttered to the ground, raining down on the Titans and Riders. Ohja looked disinterested, but Ryuuga wanted to know what was going on. Shadow, Zoldat and Ryuuki were also wondering the same thing as were the Titans.

"Ryo, what's going on?" asked Jinx. He was surprised to see her there but he knew Yui probably told them where they were. He shrugged.

"I…don't know," said Ryuuki uncertainly but he doubt that it was good.

"Che," said Ohja in annoyance. "Stupid feathers." He raised his Veno-Sabre. "Let's continue this game." Before he could make his move, a god-like voice stopped him.

"**HALT! YOU SHALL ALL CEASE FIGHTING!**"

The voice boomed like a thunder and then from above floated a figure bathed in golden light. It landed upon its feet as the glowed died down, revealing an armored figure. His belt was gold instead of the standard silver for the Riders. His armor was crimson with a golden phoenix on his chest and shoulders resembling golden wings. His helmet also had a visor resembling golden wings with a black feather-like protrusion on his brow.

"Another Rider?" gawked Ryuuki.

"And one we've never seen before," murmured Shadow.

The Titans stared at the figure and Raven could feel the intense power he was releasing from every pore of his armored form.

"**I AM ODYN, THE 13****TH**** RIDER!**" he introduced himself. "**YOU 5 ARE THE FINAL RIDERS REMAINING, AM I RIGHT?**" He didn't wait for an answer. "**THUS, I BRING TO YOU A MESSAGE. IN ONE MONTH THE RIDER WAR MUST END, OR ALL YOUR DREAMS AND DESIRES WILL BE FORFEITED!**" That didn't sound good. "**AND THE LAST RIDER STANDING SHALL FACE ME FOR THE RIGHT TO CLAIM THAT PRIZE! THE WISH TO END ALL WISHES! TO HAVE YOUR GREATEST DESIRES GRANTED!**"

"I don't need to wait that long," hissed Ohja before he charged forward. He swung at Odyn who vanished from sight. "What!?" Odyn reappeared behind Ohja.

"**YOU MUST BE PATIENT!**" spoke Odyn as he sent a shower of golden feathers at Ohja. They all exploded once they came into contact with him, causing sparks to fly. Ohja groaned as he fell to his knees. "**MY POWER IS GREAT, SO PREPARE YOURSELVES, RIDERS! THE END IS NEAR!**"

"No, this war should end now!" Ryuuki shouted. "So many people have died and suffered! This has to stop!"

"**I SEE THAT YOU STILL HAVEN'T LEARNED, ZODIAC RIDER RYUUKI!**" Odyn declared. "**WELL, THEN YOU MUST SEE IT FOR YOURSELF!**" He summoned his staff which was topped with a phoenix-shaped ornament. The phoenix then opened its wings to reveal a chamber. Odyn reached to his belt and pulled out a card which depicted a clock face. He then placed it in his staff's card chamber and closed it.

"_Time Vent!_"

"W-where are we?" Robin asked. He and the Titans had blacked out when they were facing Odyn. He had toyed with them before using something called a Time Vent. After that, everything had gotten warped and he had woken up with his friends in the middle of a concrete surface. Looking around, he saw that there were signs written in Japanese, but they were all reversed.

"Where are we?" asked Starfire as the other Titans began to stand up.

"**You are in the realm of the Zodiac Riders**," an imperious voice answered. The Titans whipped around to stare at the crimson and gold image of Odyn standing with his staff in his hands.

"Odyn," Robin frowned as he reached for a birdarang.

"**Calm yourself**," Odyn spoke. "**Our battle is over. Now it is time to observe**."

"Observe? Observe what?" asked Cyborg.

"**You wish to stop the war, I say it is impossible**," Odyn replied as he walked past the group of American heroes. "**I will show you that like a force of nature, this war cannot be stopped.**"

With nothing else, the Titans followed the Rider. They were walking outside an underground parking lot of some kind. No one was sure why they were there, but they weren't about to try and challenge Odyn again. Not when they were unsure of the full extent of his abilities.

"Uhm…Sir Odyn?" asked Starfire. The Rider turned his head slightly to show that he was paying attention. "We have been told that those without armor dissolve in the Mirror World. Why is that not happening to us?"

"**Because I will it not to**," Odyn answered as he came to a stop. "**We are here.**"

'Here' turned out to be several parked cars with no people around. At first the Titans were confused at what they were seeing. However, the confusion ended when two Ride Shooters launched out of the sides of two cars before screeching to a stop. Both machines opened before two Zodiac Riders emerged. One was the familiar image of Shadow while the other they hadn't seen before.

He was wearing a black bodysuit with green chest armor that had bronze coils around it His shoulder pads were green with red spikes and his helmet was oddly similar to a chameleon head with two large chameleon eyes for a visor. Around his waist was the familiar belt with a green case and a chameleon head on it. On his left thigh was a chameleon head.

"Who is that?" Raven asked with a frown.

"**He was called Gozaburou Saoto**," Odyn answered. "**Zodiac Rider Verde of Aquarius.**"

"Really?" Beast Boy asked. "I thought Desmond wasted that guy."

"**I have brought you here to witness first hand the power of this war**," Odyn replied. "**Now observe**."

Over with the two Riders, they had exited their vehicles and were staring each other down.

"We had a deal, 1st," Verde said warningly to Shadow. "You leave me alone and I do not make your sister disappear."

"You broke your word," Shadow snarled. "I found your men inside my sister's hospital room with a needle filled with cyanide! You would have had her killed even if I did keep my word!"

"Semantics," Verde shrugged. "They were there to make sure you kept your word. Seeing as you didn't, I ordered them to kill her after I deal with you."

"Over my dead body," Shadow growled as he drew a card.

"That's the idea," Verde chuckled as he drew his own.

Shadow slipped a card into his sword, "_Sword Vent!_"

Verde pulled a clip out of his chameleon head and attached it to his card before letting it get pulled back into the device, "_Hold Vent!_"

Shadow caught his Wing Lancer, but Verde got a weapon which was similar to a yo-yo. With their weapons ready, both Riders charged at each other with the intent to kill. Shadow slashed with his lance, but Verde lashed out with his weapon, striking at both short range and at a distance.

"Woah," Beast Boy gaped as the audience watched the two Riders fight. "That guy is good."

"**The 11****th**** was the head of the Saoto Yakuza group, or organized crime ring**," Odyn explained. "**His wish was to rule the world**."

"And you would have let him?" Robin asked incredulously.

"**Should he have been the last Rider, I would have been in no position to stop him**," Odyn replied.

Shadow cried as the yo-yo weapon smashed across his head, knocking him to the side. Shadow struggled to get the stars out of his head as he began getting up. He couldn't fail his sister. Not now!

Before Verde could launch another strike, a pair of Ride Shooters launched out of another car behind them. Looking to them, both machines opened to reveal Ryuuki and Zoldat.

"So the 2nd and the 4th decided to come and play," Verde snorted. "I'll give you a playmate."

He drew a card depicting a chameleon-like monster before attacking his clip to it and letting it get pulled into his Visor.

"_Attack Vent!_"

Almost as if warping the air, a green reptilian beast stepped out. It was humanoid and had bronze coils on its body. This was Biogreeza, Verde's contracted monster. The reptile hissed and lunged at the pair of Riders, slashing at them with its claws.

"Now that they're taken care of," Verde spoke as he turned to Shadow again.

"_Trick Vent!_"

Shadow suddenly split into four copies of himself, surrounding the green Rider. While most would have been intimidated by the technique, Verde just found it amusing.

"Oh, bravo," Verde laughed as he drew a card. "Very impressive, but I have a trick or two myself."

"_Clear Vent!_"

With a dark chuckle, Verde shimmered before finally vanishing from sight. The Shadows looked and swiped blindly while trying to hit him, but they found nothing. Suddenly, sparks ripped off their bodies as the invisible opponent. All of the Shadows save for the real one vanished as they hit the ground. When the real Shadow was revealed, Verde returned.

"Remember not to cross your betters in hell," Verde said darkly as he drew another card before letting his Visor swallow it.

"_Final Vent!_"

Biogreeza had just punched Ryuuki and kicked Zoldat away before turning to its master. Looking up, it launched its long tongue up and over a support beam and down to Verde. The green Rider was doing a handstand as the tongue wrapped around his feet. Lifting up, Verde swung over to the barely standing Shadow, grabbed his feet, and started spinning in the air as the tongue let go. There seemed to be some hand time before Verde came back down in a devastating piledriver apparently on Shadow's head. The asphalt beneath the impact even cracked and broke from the force.

"No! Friend Shadow!" Starfire gasped.

"**Keep watching**," Odyn spoke.

"SHADOW!!" Ryuuki cried. "NO!"

"Heh," Verde snorted as he let Shadow's body drop. "One step closer. Now for you two."

"No," Ryuuki spoke darkly, drawing a card. His flaming aura was surrounding his body. "Today you're getting eliminated!" He slipped the card into his Visor.

"_Final Vent!_"

"Hmph," Verde snorted, preparing to use his power of invisibility. He could only use it when he was touching walls so he could blend in, but it was useful. He eyed the beginning movements of Dragredder, preparing to attack.

Ryuuki leaped into the air before Dragredder appeared behind him and unleashed a stream of fire. Ryuuki was launched through the air, apparently towards Verde, but that was when something changed. Verde had noticed Biogreeza several feet in front of him.

He was aiming for his contract monster!

Biogreeza hissed as it tried to shield itself, but to no avail. Ryuuki crashed into it, causing it to explode in a huge explosion. A bright orb rose from the remains where Dragredder swallowed it. Verde groaned as his power left him, leaving his armor gray and without any of the chameleon aspects to it.

He was powerless.

"Looks like the 2nd did me a favor. Now I owe him. I hate that," a familiar voice spoke up. Verde turned to find a standing Shadow breathing heavily.

"How?!" Verde gasped. "The Final Vent always kills!"

"I have my ways," Shadow replied as he drew his card. "Ways you'll never know."

Robin could tell how Shadow survived from where he stood. The piledriver was aimed to snap his neck and kill him. What Shadow did was bend his body so that his shoulders would take the hit instead of his neck. He would be in pain with a possible dislocation, but he would be alive and that made all the difference.

"_Final Vent!_"

Shadow leaped forward as Darkwing swooped in and attached to his back. His wings formed into a drill that covered Shadow and launched him forward at the weakened Verde.

"NOOOO!!" was the last word Verde spoke before the attack hit him, causing his armor to explode and take him with it.

Shadow stood tall as he stared at the fire where Verde once stood.

"**And that is the brutality of this Rider War**," said Odyn. "**So, you see, it cannot be stopped until only one person remains**."

The Titans were shocked. They had just stood there and watched as Shadow killed another Rider. Of course, because Verde had threatened Shadow's sister, it was obvious why he'd done it. Still, to see it and not do anything…it felt wrong to the Titans.

Robin cast his eyes on Odyn. Odyn had the power to travel through time and yet he only watched and did nothing. Such power should be used for good.

"**This is war, and in war people die**," said Odyn. He then waved his arm, showering the group in gold feathers.

"Huh?" Beast Boy frowned as he rubbed his nose. "Where are we now?"

The group was standing in what looked to be an area outside on office complex. The roads were empty and there was a fountain in the middle of the square. However, they weren't alone.

Fighting nearby were Shadow and Ryuuki. The pair of Riders was going against Ohja and they were losing. The cobra Rider was brutalizing the pair with his sword and he was enjoying it. As he was going for another strike, someone jumped him from behind. This Rider was donned in pink armor with rounded shoulder pads and had a shield on his arm shaped like a stingray.

"**That is Zodiac Rider Ray,**" Odyn explained. "**He is the 6****th**** otherwise known as Tazuka Mizuki. His wish was to end the war.**"

The Titans thought that was a good idea. However, it looked like it wasn't going to happen from the way that Ohja was pounding the trio.

"Get out of my way," Ohja growled as he threw Ray to the side. He then kicked Shadow in the chest, knocking him into some stairs. Ryuuki was then left panting while kneeling, having been beaten up.

"Now for the fun part," Ohja laughed as he drew a card and slipped it into his staff.

"_Final Vent!_"

Venosnaker hissed loudly as it rounded the corner. Ohja was taking a running start before leaping up. He kicked off Venosnaker's snout as the snake unleashed a spray of acidic venom. Ryuuki looked up, having no chance to move before it was too late.

"OTOUTO!!"

That was before Ray pushed Ryuuki to the side. Ohja's attack then collided with him, sending a bicycle kick into Ray's chest as the venom sparked off of his armor. Ray cried out in pan before he skidded across the ground and came to a stop.

"Well, one or the other is fine with me," Ohja laughed as he stood up.

"Tazuka…nii-san," Ryuuki uttered, horrified as he watched Ray's armor shatter.

"Get him out of here!" Shadow shouted.

Ryuuki did as told and carried Tazuka out of the Mirror World.

"**Alliances between Riders are fragile and almost always short, either due to personal reasons, betrayal, and even death**," explained Odyn. "**Ryuuki, the 2****nd****, made the mistake of getting too attached to another Rider. Ray's death tore at his heart, but not as much as the next one.**"

Another shower of gold feathers covered the group and they reappeared inside an underground parking lot. This time they saw Ryuuga facing off against a female Rider in white with a gold chest plate and a white cape. She held a rapier like Shadow and her face plate was silver with a golden crown.

"**Miho Kirishima, Zodiac Rider Femme,**" Odyn spoke. "**She was the 10****th**** and the lover of the 2****nd****. A foolish decision.**"

Ryuuga remained silent through Femme's demands for his identity. Instead, Ryuuga leaped forward and began to attack. Femme attempted to defend herself, but Ryuuga was obviously versed in martial arts. Her attacks were slow and sloppy compared to Ryuuga's powerful and precise strikes. After a kick to the gut, Femme fell backwards.

"Pathetic," Ryuuga snorted before pulling a card out and slipping it into the visor he possessed.

"_**Attack Vent!**_"

Femme got up with panting breath and charged for another attack. She didn't get two steps before Dragblacker smashed through the ceiling, captured her in its jaws and began smashing her through pillars before finally crashing through the ceiling and dropping her on the concrete sidewalk. Her cape was torn and cracks were running through her armor. She was struggling to stand as Ryuuga appeared out of the hole.

"You shouldn't even be a Rider," Ryuuga growled as he drew another card. "But all the easier for me when I take you down."

"_**Strike Vent!**_"

The dragon-head shaped weapon was ready to fire before it unleashed a blue fireball at Femme. However, a golden fireball flying from the opposite direction cancelled it out.

"Miho-chan!" Ryuuki shouted as he ran to his girlfriend's side. He looked up in surprise at Ryuuga who popped his neck from side to side before walking away. Ryuuki let him go and helped Femme to her feet before guiding her out of the Mirror World.

Once they exited, Miho gave Ryo a deep and passionate kiss before collapsing in his arms. She had sustained mortal injuries from her battle with Ryuuga and died in his arms not long after.

"MIHO-CHAN!!!"

"**You aren't the first to try stopping this war**,"Odyn explained as the gold feathers flew again."**There have been others. They tried. They failed**."

The Titans found themselves at another building where the Riders were busy fighting a monster, but they were also fighting against a Rider with a tiger-like theme to his armor and another with black armor which didn't look anywhere near as advanced as the other Riders.

"**Zodiac Rider Taiga and Alternative,**" Odyn explained. "**The interloper sought to seal the Mirror World. He had convinced Taiga to help. However, you can see how it will turn out.**"

Taiga and Alternative began to talk to each other while the watched Ryuuki and Shadow fighting against a monster.

"Soon we will be able to close the Mirror World," Alternative spoke to Taiga. "Then people will be safe."

"Will I be a hero?" asked Taiga hopefully.

"The people will be safe, but no one will know," Alternative replied. "You'll be a hero in spirit."

Taiga looked back down to the fight. His hand was clenched on a large battle axe which served as his Visor. He had spied on Shadow, Ryuuki, and Zoldat. They had saved lots of people from Mirror Monsters and those people called them heroes. Taiga was going to save even more people but no one would know he was a hero.

"That's not good enough," Taiga frowned.

"Huh?" Alternative blinked before the battle axe crashed against his chest. "AGH!!"

Alternative stumbled backwards from the impact. Taiga just continued his assault, slashing at the black junk Rider.

"What are you doing?!" Alternative cried out.

"Heroes have to make sacrifices," Taiga replied. He reached to his belt and drew a card. "By sacrificing the few, I will save the many. I will save the many and be a hero when I win the war."

A chamber behind the axe blade opened and Taiga slipped the card in before shutting it again.

"_Final Vent!_"

A monster leaped over Taiga and knocked Alternative to the ground. This monster looked to be a humanoid Taiga with large claws and yellow eyes. Its name was Destwilder and it was Taiga's contracted creature. The monster dug its claws into Alternative's chest and began dragging him back towards Taiga. The Zodiac Rider had dismissed his axe and gained two giant claws.

"No! No! NOOOOO!!!" Alternative cried as Destwilder dragged him closer to Taiga. That was all that was said before Taiga impaled his claws into Alternative's chest.

"Sacrifice the few to save the many," Taiga whispered to the dying Alternative. "That is the way of the hero."

"No it isn't!" Robin objected.

"**Save your breath**," said Odyn. "**They can't hear you. You may only observe, but cannot interfere**." As he finished speaking, gold feathers rained down again.

The Titans found themselves on a highway overpass. Below them were several Riders fighting a swarm of horned monsters. Taiga was present and behind him with a Rider in brown with fur on his shoulders and gold horns on the side of his head. Shadow and Ryuuki were both present, fighting off the monsters and Ohja seemed to be attacking anything that moved.

"**Zodiac Rider Imperer,**" Odyn introduced "**He was the 9****th**** and wished for wealth and respect. He wasn't above using underhanded tactics to get it.**"

Imperer and Taiga watching as the Gazelle herd which was contracted to Imperer attack the other three Riders. Taiga seemed satisfied with what was happening and Imperer looked to his current ally.

"It's looking good," he nodded. "At this rate, we'll be able to beat them."

"Yes," Taiga nodded. "Now I don't need you anymore."

"Huh?!"

Taiga struck with his axe, knocking Imperer back with a cry of pain. The 9th tried to defend himself, but the surprise attack had hurt him. He obviously never expected anyone else to betray him. Not when he was planning the betrayal.

"Yamerro!" Ryuuki cried, leaping over the Gazelles. He grabbed Taiga by the shoulder before spinning him around and punching him in the face. Taiga stumbled backwards as Ryuuki pressed his assault.

Imperer dragged himself across the ground, slowly managing to get back up to his feet. As he turned to run though, he found himself looking eye-to-eye with Ohja. The 7th didn't say a word as Imperer made his case.

"Please help me!" Imperer cried as he gripped Ohja's shoulders. "I'm strong! I can help you win the war! I'll do whatever I can!"

"Then die," Ohja snickered. He pushed Imperer backwards before unleashing a savage kick to his waist. He then drew out his Final Vent card and activated.

"_Final Vent!_"

Imperer tried to flee but Ohja was faster. The Final Vent attack struck hard and fast, tossing Imperer backwards. There was a shattering noise which echoed through the air as Imperer's deck case shattered like glass. Stumbling back in pain and shock, Imperer's armor began to dissolve. Crying out, Imperer reverted back to his civilian form, trying to keep his armor on. Without the Advent Deck though, it was pointless.

"**Masaru Sano foolishly made alliances and betrayed people when it benefited him**," said Odyn. "**He paid for it in the end**."

They watched as Masaru's body fizzled and dissolved due to the effects of the Mirror World. He was screaming for help but it was utterly useless. No one would come for him.

Golden feathers fluttered down again, this time leaving the Titans back where they had started. All of the Riders were on the ground, apparently forced to relive the same moments they did. Ryuuki was curled up on the ground while Zoldat and Shadow were beginning to get up. Ryuuga and Ohja were long gone.

"**Stopping this war is folly**," Odyn spoke as he turned to the Titans. "**All attempts have failed and now it is nearing its end. You would do well to heed my words and let it take its course.**"

"And let more people die?" Robin asked with a frown. "I don't think so."

"**This is war. Not one of your little superhero escapades**," Odyn retorted. "**Death is inescapable in war. You and your friends have yet to learn that.**"

Odyn then vanished, teleporting away. Jinx immediately ran towards Ryuuki and helped him back to his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I…don't know," Ryuuki said.

**

* * *

**

"Odyn, you say?" Slade questioned. Naoko had returned and told him about the recently revealed 13th Rider.

"Yup, and he's the final obstacle in this war," said Naoko. "Once I beat the other Riders, I'll beat him too and get my wish!" She clenched her fists, her eyes gleaming maniacally. In the mirror, Dragblacker let out a roar.

**

* * *

**

Asakura was laughing as he leaned against a wall for support. "Things have become very interesting!" He then stopped laughing and spun around to strike the wall with a punch. "Zodiac Rider Odyn, huh? Your blood is gonna fall at my feet!" He heard a ringing noise and turned his head around to a parked car. He could see Venosnaker, Metalgelas and Evildiver poking their heads out. "Be patient. You will be fed very, very soon…"

* * *

The Titans and Riders returned to the Tower with many thoughts running through their heads. For the Riders, they'd been forced to relive their battles as the Titans were taken by Odyn to observe. They now knew more about the Rider War then they would've liked.

So many had died, and for what? A wish? This made Robin more determined to find Shiro Kenzaki and find a way to end it. Of course, Yui had warned him against it. If he tried to get in the way, her brother would make the Teen Wonder disappear.

Of course, Robin's thoughts were regarding Shadow. When he'd told them he'd killed before, Robin instantly called him a murderer. However, once he understood why Shadow had killed Verde, he began to think towards an apology.

Shadow was no killer. He was just trying to protect someone he loved. Sure, his methods were…extreme, but in this war a person couldn't be too careful. Shadow was just eliminating a possible threat to his sister.

"Guess I owe him an apology," said Robin.

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry," Jinx apologized to Ryo. He was on the Tower rooftop again, this time watching as the sun was setting. "I'm sorry about trying to ask you out. You must've really loved Miho."

"I did," Ryo replied. "She was…something else."

"Guess reliving it must've hurt," said Jinx.

"It did, and I wasn't able to save her," said Ryo, "And I wasn't able to save Tazuka-niisan either."

"Now I know why you ran away. The painful memories, huh?"

"I couldn't take it," said Ryo. "I just…couldn't take it." He then looked towards Jinx, "Hey, Jinx?"

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Are you free Friday night?" Ryo asked. Her eyes widened.

"Are you…asking me out?" asked Jinx.

"I realised that life is too short," said Ryo, "And, Miho-chan would probably kick my ass if she saw me sulking."

"But you said you couldn't risk getting close to people," she said, recalling his words earlier.

"True, but Tazuka-niisan also told me to take a chance if I want happiness," said Ryo. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, we have a deal. Friday night then." Jinx smiled.

"Oh, and I almost forgot…" Ryo then leaned in and gave Jinx a gentle peck on the lips. Jinx's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as Ryo pulled back. "I like you too." He smiled at her blushing face.

Jinx didn't hesitate. She kissed him right back.

**

* * *

**

Takada was leaning over the sink in the bathroom. He'd suddenly felt light headed and needed some privacy. However, as he coughed, he realised that there was blood in the sink. With a frown, he wiped his lips and took out his Advent Deck. He looked towards the mirror to see Shiro Kenzaki staring back.

"Kenzaki…" Takada murmured.

"You're running out of time. You either have months, weeks or days left," said Kenzaki. "You better make a move soon."

"I know that," said Takada. "Just biding my time right now."

"Just don't bide too much time," said Kenzaki. "Time waits for no man and death is coming close to your doorstep." Kenzaki's image then faded away.

Takada splashed his face with water and grunted. Kenzaki was right. There was not enough time left.

* * *

Desmond sighed as he tried to keep with his meditation. Odyn had forced him to relive every fight against the other Riders that he had been through. Remembering Scissors and Verde was not fun. Reliving the fights where other Riders died was even less fun.

Desmond's problem now was this Odyn. The Rider had proven himself to be incredibly powerful with the ability to wind back time. That was only one of his cards too. There was no telling what kind of power that he had running round in his deck. Still, there was time before he had to face him. Right now he should concentrate on the Riders he had to deal with right now.

He would have to destroy them all if he wanted to save his sister. It was the only choice he had left. Nothing else mattered. They only had a month left to resolve all this.


	7. SHARD 7: Our Resolve

SHARD 7: Our Resolve

That night Johnny Rancid was on the attack. Not too long ago he'd built a robot pit bull named Rex and then upgraded it to Rexzilla. Well, it would appear that Rexzilla was making a comeback as it marched through the city. It didn't see that Johnny had made any upgrades since the last time. It still looked like a mechanical dinosaur with a dog's head. It didn't even have a new paint job since the last time. At the moment, the massive mechanical monster was staring the Titans down. This fight would be long and difficult for them.

Well…not exactly.

"_Attack Vent!_"

The Titans all looked towards Zoldat. Magnugiga was rising up from a pane of glass at Zoldat's feet and standing tall in front of its master. At the sight of the mechanical Minotaur, Johnny laughed.

"You're gonna beat me with that puny thing!?" Johnny exclaimed. "Yeah right! Rexzilla is gonna eat it for breakfast.

"We'll see about that," said Zoldat. He opened up the card chamber located in his gun's magazine and pulled out a card from his deck. The Titans' eyes all widened when they saw the face of the card, depicting a golden bull emblem.

"Zoldat! Wait!" Robin shouted but he was hauled backwards by Cyborg.

"Man, take cover! He's serious!" Cyborg shouted.

"Say hello to my little friends," said Zoldat as he slammed the chamber shut once the card was installed.

"_Final Vent!_"

He placed the barrel of his gun into a port on Magnugiga's back and the mechanical Minotaur raised its arms, aiming its cannons as the cannons in its legs folded out and the chest panels swung open to reveal its supply of ammo.

"See ya!" said Zoldat with a wave as he pulled the trigger.

Then the world lit up.

* * *

"_And in tonight's news, the Titans managed to defeat the criminal Johnny Rancid. However, in doing so, they've caused thousands of dollars worth in property damage_." There was a photograph of the crater where Rexzilla met its end, courtesy of Zoldat's Final Vent. There was also a photo of Johnny in the corner looking extra crispy after the attack.

Speaking of Zoldat though, the Ox Rider was being grilled by the rest of the Titans.

"Didn't I warn you NOT to use that card?" Robin reminded. The obstacle course was still in the process of being repaired after Zoldat used his Final Vent on it awhile back. "I mean, what were you thinking?"

"He doesn't," Desmond interjected. "He lets his guns do all the talking."

"Exactly!" Takada smiled.

"Don't look so smug about it!" Robin snapped.

"Hey, that thing would probably do as much damage trying to take you guys down!" Takada argued. "My way, it's gone fast and we don't have to worry about it anymore."

"He's got a point there, dude," Beast Boy spoke up, only to be silenced by a glare from Robin.

"Besides, no one died," Takada shrugged. "Not even Johnny and he was standing on top of the damn thing!"

"Ugh," Robin groaned, knowing he couldn't argue too much with the results. Still, it felt like one of those days where things couldn't get worse.

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

Walking along the streets of Jump City was a very attractive woman. She had on a dark halter top which exposed her flat stomach and tight jeans which hugged her like a second skin. She wore a baseball cap and sunglasses. Her hair was long and black and her skin seemed to be a bronze color that was only matched by a certain Tamaranian girl who hung out with the Teen Titans.

As the wind blew slightly, it was revealed that she had black dots on her forehead and beneath her glasses were mature eyes with purple irises.

This girl was named Blackfire in English and she hailed from the same world as Starfire did. In fact, he was Starfire's older sister. However, their relationship was anything but swell.

When she first came to Earth, Blackfire pretended to be all friendly with her sister and her friends. In truth, she was on the run from intergalactic police and was trying to pin it on her sister. Later, after breaking out of prison, she returned to her home world and took the throne by force before trying to marry her sister off to a living slimeball for a relic which would increase her power. Sadly that failed, she lost the crown and the relic before being banished from Tamaran.

At this moment in time, Blackfire was looking for a boy. She saw him fighting alongside the Titans. At first she though he was a do-gooder like her sister but not after what she saw…

* * *

_Blackfire had come to Earth to maybe check out a few parties and see how her sister was doing. Of course by seeing her sister she was really aiming to fight her. She was still a little mad at her for banishing her from home. She didn't have to look far before she found the giant dog machine facing off against the Titans. There were three new faces in some weird armor there too, but her attention was focused on her sister, preparing to attack._

"_Attack Vent!"_

_Blinking, Blackfire turned to the green fighter and saw that he had summoned a giant mechanical Minotaur out of apparently nowhere and was having it face the robot. While it looked rather intimidating, she didn't think it would help matters much._

"_Final Vent!"_

_That was before she saw all the guns and weapons that seemed to be crammed inside the monster. She had only seen that much firepower packed into a battle cruiser. Where had this thing come from? The Titans seemed to know since they were all taking cover. Then the green fighter pulled the trigger._

_All went white._

_In the end, Blackfire saw the glorious destruction. There was a huge crater where the robot had been and a few buildings were sporting huge holes in them. There was nothing but blackened earth for yards and there were even holes leading underground. Whoever that green guy was he had firepower and he knew how to use it._

_That just got her horny._

_She HAD to find that guy!_

* * *

If her guess was right then he would probably be in Titans Tower. Of course, since the last time the Titans had seen her, she doubt they would be welcoming if she knocked on the door. Somehow, she had to get the guy to come to her. While at first she was thinking of causing some trouble to draw the Titans out, she really wanted to get him all alone and show her his guns, in more ways than one. She also wanted to know what he looked like under that mask of his.

"Who are you, gun-boy?" Blackfire asked herself. The best way she was going to get some information was on the news. "And how can I get you to come to me?"

* * *

"I really think Robin's overreacting," said Takada. "I mean I got the job done. Whatever happened was collateral damage."

"Well, dude, Robin did tell you not to use that card when out of the Mirror World," reminded Cyborg. "I'm still working on fixing up the obstacle course after what you did with it there."

"Hey, Robin asked me to show him all I could do and I did," huffed Takada. "It was his fault." Takada began to cough and Cyborg became concerned.

"Hey, are you-?"

"I'm fine!" Takada snapped. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the small cylindrical container where his pills were kept. He popped open the lid and poured a couple of pills before he popped them in his mouth and swallowed. "See? I just needed my meds."

"You need a hospital," said Cyborg.

"What's the point of going? I'm already dying. It'd be a waste of time anyway," Takada remarked.

"Still, there's treatment to maybe slow it down and heck I've heard they're working on something that kills cancer cells."

"In the earlier stages, but mine is already critical," said Takada. "I don't have much time left as it is."

Cyborg frowned. He had sworn to keep Takada's condition a secret, but lately he couldn't help but notice Takada getting worse. Takada kept experiencing fainting spells and sometimes he lost feeling in his hands when handling tools. Sooner or later, Cyborg was going to have to tell the others. "Takada, I…"

"I'm heading out," said Takada. "I bet there's a nightclub open and I want to score some chicks. You wanna come with me?"

"You want me to drive you?" Cyborg deadpanned.

"You want to give me the keys instead?"

"Hell no! Knowing you, you might faint at the wheel and then my baby will be totaled."

Takada responded dryly, "So much about knowing people who care."

"Hey, sorry," apologized Cyborg once he realized how that sounded. "It's just…"

"I know, I know…" Takada nodded. "Guess I'll take the other ride." He took out his Advent Deck and thrust it out in front of Cyborg's chest, which had a reflective surface. Once the belt formed, Takada called out, "Henshin!" and slid the deck into the slot of his belt. His armor formed and without another word he dove into the reflective surface of Cyborg's chest which rippled for a second.

"I am not going to get used to that, ever," said Cyborg simply.

* * *

Zoldat walked out of a window of a store which was opposite a nightclub. Once his feet touched the ground, his armor shattered. "Party time." He then headed to the nightclub. He got the looks, money, and he was the right age. He was sure to get in. "Incoming, ladies. I'm gonna blow you away," he boasted.

* * *

In the last half hour since she stepped foot in the club, Blackfire has had several men asking for a dance and buying her drinks. She paid them no mind, though, and when she rejected one guy he didn't look too happy. In fact, he was furious and made a motion to grab her. Blackfire snorted and was ready to break his hand when someone else's hand grabbed the jerk's wrist.

"I believe the lady said no," the new guy said. Blackfire looked him over. He was like any other average male and his features placed him as an Asian at best. He had spiked up brown hair that reminded her of Robin's, and wore a green jacket over a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "So, back off."

"Hey, mind your own business!" The jerk swung at the new guy but when his fist met his face, what he got was a broken hand. "ARGH!"

Blackfire blinked. The guy who was punching got hurt and not the guy punched?

"What the hell are you made of, steel!?" the jerk questioned, holding his injured hand.

"Maybe I just got really thick skin," responded the man in the green jacket. "Want to try it again?"

The jerk grumbled and walked away, holding his hand. The man in the jacket then sat down at the bat with Blackfire and he said, "Yo!"

"You didn't have to do that," Blackfire told him.

"Oh, I know, but I wanted to. Jerks like them, who think they can manhandle a girl, just piss me off," the guy said. "By the way, I'm Takada and you are…?"

"…Karmen," Blackfire answered, using a play on her Tamaranian name. Might as well humor the guy since he was trying to be a gentleman.

"Cute," Takada nodded, guessing that her name was fake. Well, he'd have to seduce her real name out of her. "I'd offer you a drink or a dance but I've seen the hearts you were breaking before I sat down so I figure I could enjoy your company here."

"Clever boy," Blackfire smirked. So this one could tell when she didn't want to be seduced. A point for him. "So what brings you here Takada? You don't look like a local." '_Not like I can talk though._'

"Just some business with friends," Takada shrugged. "A buddy of mine got snappish about the way I do things so I decided to cool off here. Maybe talk to a pretty lady or two."

"Hmm, well you've found one," Blackfire smirked. "I know what you mean, though. My sister's such a goodie two shoes. Sure, my way of doing things might get crazy, and probably offend a few people, but the job gets done really."

"Anything illegal?" Takada asked out of curiosity.

"In one place or another, but I did my time," Blackfire retorted. Well, she did time, but not all of it.

"Eh, who cares then," Takada laughed. "I don't have any problems with it. I've dated worse." That was true, he once dated a bunch of girl street thugs. It was a good thing he had his invincibility when they found out. Otherwise Zoldat would have been eliminated early.

"And who says I'm going to date you?" asked Blackfire with a coy smirk. This guy sounded like fun.

"Can you say no to this face?" Takada laughed as he put on his most charming look.

"Yes," Blackfire answered.

"Then how about this one?" Takada asked while going for the cutest look he had.

"I'm going into diabetic shock," Blackfire laughed.

* * *

"He left!? He wasn't supposed to leave!" Robin shouted.

"Hey, he just whipped out his deck and dove into my chest," said Cyborg defensively, "What was I supposed to do?"

Robin seethed and Desmond decided to speak, "Robin, we Zodiac Riders can use ANY reflective surface to make an escape. Do you think telling him to stay put would've mattered?"

"I should've taken his deck," Robin retorted.

"Good luck with that. Stealing a Rider's Advent Deck is a good way of getting yourself targeted," Desmond responded.

"Still, the guy's dangerous. You saw the firepower he was packing," said Robin.

"Robin, I've been hit by that kind of firepower several times," remarked Desmond. "I know."

"Did he say where he was going?" Robin asked.

"Just some nightclub," said Cyborg.

"Don't worry about Takada. If you hear loud explosions, you'll know it's him," said Desmond.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Of all the Mirror Monsters he could've contracted, why that thing?" Robin questioned.

"The capacity for widespread damage," Desmond answered. "Remember, we Riders are fighting each other so that only one of us can remain. I suppose Takada chose Magnugiga with the intent of defeating more than one Rider at the same time. It does give him the most destructive Final Vent."

"Yeah, we saw," Cyborg shuddered. That much firepower wasn't easily forgotten.

"It gives him a serious edge in battle," Desmond continued. "It's nigh impossible to get close to him when he's using the guns that his contract allows him. Magnugiga also gives him invulnerability thanks to their connection. That just makes it even harder to take him down. Trust me, I've tried."

"So this makes his chances of winning higher?" asked Cyborg.

"As loathe as I am to admit it, yes," Desmond sighed. "Still, I think I might be able to outlast him if my theory is correct."

"Theory?" asked Robin. Cyborg began to sweat.

"When I was visiting…someone in the hospital, I spotted him coming out of the cancer ward," Desmond explained. "He might have been visiting someone, but he might have the disease himself. If he has the right kind nature might be able to finish him off quicker than I can."

Cyborg tried his best not to look suspicious.

"You really seriously want to take him out?" asked Robin.

"Like I said, Robin, in the end only one Rider can remain. We're all in this for ourselves, one way or another, for our own reasons. It's best you understand that," responded Desmond.

"I do…but still…they're your friends, right?" Robin asked, hopefully. He could never imagine backstabbing his friends like that.

"Friends?" Desmond snorted. "Hardly. We're just working together to take care of the 7th and 12th. Once they are out of the way then all bets are off."

"Still…"

"This is war, Robin. The sooner you realize that the better."

**

* * *

  
**

Blackfire had to admit that she was having fun. Takada knew how to party and he knew how to sweet talk. He learned quick what she liked to hear and what she liked to do during an outing at a club. After a couple of drinks, she finally decided that dancing with him might be good for some amusement. It turned out that he was pretty light on his feet, which was a plus. Heck, if he kept playing his cards right, she might feel generous enough to give him a little something at the end of the night.

"Why can't I meet more guys like you?" Blackfire grinned as she and Takada were pressed against each other.

"Can't say," Takada shrugged. "Guess you gotta go digging."

"Maybe," Blackfire shrugged.

Takada was pretty sure he struck gold tonight. A complete hottie was dancing with him and she was a pretty cool girl. He still didn't have her real name, but he was sure he could get it with enough time. Dancing with her was an experience since she seemed pretty damn flexible. She was also light on her feet, as if she was about to take off and fly.

As the two twisted around the dance floor, Takada stumbled slightly when he heard the sound of a Mirror Monster approaching. Groaning, he began to look around, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Takada? What's wrong?" Blackfire asked in confusion.

Both Takada and Blackfire got their answer when the Mirror Monster appeared. It didn't come from the glass of the bar tables or the reflective surface near the bad. No, it had popped into the Real World through the disco ball that was used to reflect sparkles everywhere. The monster fell on top of Blackfire, stunning her before dragging her into the reflection of one of the glass tables.

"Damn!" Takada hissed. She was hot too! Running to the table as people screamed in confusion, Takada held his deck out to the reflection. His belt appeared before he held his fist up. "Henshin!"

He locked the case in place, bringing green shards to his body. The shards fused together to create his Rider armor. Cracking his neck, Zoldat leaped through the surface of the glass. A short Ride Shooter ride later and he emerged in the Mirror World counterpart of the club. There were no people around, which would make his hunt easier.

"Did it eat her already and run?" Zoldat asked himself as he drew his gun.

"EEEEEE!!"

Zoldat pointed his gun up at the second level of the club. He was expecting a monster and that's what he got. But it looked as if it was thrown from the second level as it crashed to the floor of the club. It looked to be a blue metallic creature that had two metallic antennae and a blue metal boomerang.

"A Zenobiter?" Zoldat observed at the stunned creature. "Did another Rider get here first?"

"That's what you get for ruining my fun time!"

Zoldat looked up in amazement to see Blackfire hovering in the air. Her eyes were glowing bright purple and purple orbs of energy were concentrated around her fists. She looked rather pissed too. Still smoking hot, but pissed.

"Now where have I seen this before?" Zoldat asked himself.

**

* * *

  
**

"You may be a good liar, but not that good," spoke Raven as she approached Desmond who was sitting in the Tower library. The Tower did indeed have a library with a large collection of books. Of course, not all of the Titans ever went there, save for Robin, Starfire and Raven and only for their own reasons. Starfire wanted to learn about Earth literature so she came here to read. Desmond himself loved to read as well.

Desmond was sitting at a table, reading a book he'd retrieved. His eyes went up to Raven who sat down across from him. "Pardon, luv?"

Raven blushed. Desmond would tease her by calling her 'luv'. She knew it was a term of endearment and well it made her tingle whenever he called her that. She shoved those feelings away and stated, "As much as you hate to admit it, Takada and Ryo are your friends."

"Be that as it may, they are Riders and in this war a Rider's enemy is another Rider," Desmond said to her. "I thought you've learnt that after that trip Odyn gave us."

"True, but you're not a killer," said Raven. "You only killed Verde because he was going to kill your sister. Even if you wanted to win this war, you won't sacrifice the people you've grown close too to do it."

"You'd be surprised of what people like me are willing to do once desperate enough," Desmond spoke darkly. "And in the end only one of us can remain."

"Still, I wish there was another way," said Raven.

"Doubtful. Shiro Kenzaki made it clear that we have to fight to win. One way or another one Rider will remain to fight Odyn and win that wish…and it will be me."

Raven noticed the intensity of Desmond's eyes and frowned sadly. "Guess you're dead set on this."

"I was dead set from the very beginning," Desmond finished. "I won't let anything stop me from attaining my goals, not even…"

Not even…his friends.

* * *

Zoldat was surprised to see Blackfire flying in the air and with fists glowing with intense energy. However, her eyes had shot wide open too as she took in his armored appearance. She'd been looking for him and now the green fighting was right here.

The Zenobiter hissed as it got back to its feet and brought up its boomerang. Acting quickly, Zoldat took out his gun and began shooting at the Mirror Monster. It turned its attention away from Blackfire and straight towards him. "Hey, bug-brain, how about you take me on!?"

The Zenobiter obliged and tossed its boomerang at the Rider. He allowed it to hit, grunting slightly in pain, before he countered with several gunshots of his gun. The Zenobiter stumbled backwards as it was hit from the front but then an explosion of purple energy in its back sent it flying across the room and crashing into a wall. Zoldat looked up at Blackfire who was hovering down and the way she was smiling at him…was sexy.

"Fancy meeting you here, gun-boy," she said flirtatiously.

'_Gun-boy…heh, that's a new one_,' thought Zoldat. "I suggest you let me handle this."

"You gonna blow it up?" Blackfire asked hopefully, wanting to see that delicious destruction again.

"It's how I work," said Zoldat as he opened up his card chamber and slipped a card out of his deck. He then slid it in and slammed the chamber shut.

"_Shoot Vent!_"

The Giga Cannons fell from above and equipped themselves to his back and shoulders. Those cannons looked like they definitely packed a lot of firepower.

The Zenobiter recovered and then lunged for them. However, it was once again sent crashing against the wall when the cannons blasted it.

"Strong, but not too smart," said Zoldat. He looked at Blackfire and he noticed that she was starting to disintegrate in the Mirror World.

"What's going on?" Blackfire asked nervously as she saw the particles that were rising from her hands.

"Something bad if I don't get you out of here quick," he said as he slotted another card into his gun.

"_Attack Vent!_"

"You may want to take cover," suggested Zoldat as Magnugiga rose up in front of him. Blackfire's eyes widened when she saw the beast. That could only mean one thing.

Zoldat drew another card and slotted it into his gun, which responded, "_Final Vent!_" Knowing fully well how destructing the attack was, Blackfire took cover.

"Bye bye," Zoldat waved at the Zenobiter who was dead in his sights. He pulled the trigger.

From where she'd taken cover, Blackfire watched as missiles, bullets and laser fire flew straight at the Zenobiter and obliterated it, as well as the wall it was standing in front of. The loud explosions played havoc on her ears and the explosions were blinding too. However, she couldn't take her eyes away.

Once the attack was finished, there was nothing left of the Zenobiter save for a glowing orb of energy. Magnugiga lumbered towards it and grabbed it with its pincer hand before absorbing it. Zoldat smiled but then turned around to see Blackfire was nearly fading away.

He ran towards her and grabbed her hand before dragging her towards one of the glass tables. She let out a gasp as they slipped through the reflective surface.

* * *

"Takada still hasn't called back yet," said Robin as he stared at the communicator in his hand.

"Don't bother," said Desmond. "He may have just shut it off so he doesn't have to speak to you."

"I have no idea what that guy's thinking running off like that."

"He's not the type to be bossed around," Desmond explained. "And, I don't care what he does. He can go out and do whatever he wants."

Robin frowned in response. Yui decided to add in her own two cents, "Robin, don't worry about Takada. He's not going to cause any trouble…again."

Why didn't that make him feel better?

* * *

"So, that was in a place called the Mirror World?" Blackfire commented as she and Takada sat in a restaurant, getting something to eat.

After Zoldat returned Blackfire to the real world, his armor shattered, revealing Takada himself. At first Blackfire was surprised, but then she got interested. Who would have thought the guy she was considering for some fun and gun-boy were one and the same? It was her lucky night.

"Yeah. Monsters live on that side and eat people here on this side so I go there and blow the crap out of them," Takada nodded. He was trying to keep the story short so that she wouldn't learn about the war. "So, now that you know a bit about me, Ms. Karmen, I wish to know a bit about you."

"And what do you want to know?" asked Blackfire.

"Your powers." He was getting quickly to the point. "What I saw was something I've seen another girl possessing. So, are you related to Starfire or something?"

Blackfire hissed and said, "Don't mention her name."

Takada was taken aback by this and said, "Sore subject, I reckon."

"You have no idea." Blackfire really didn't want to talk about her sister while she was having a good time. "Look, let's talk about something else, OK? I really just want to have a good time with you, Takada."

"Same here," Takada agreed. "So answer me this, think I can know your real name now?"

"Well, maybe you've earned it, coming to my rescue and all," Blackfire smirked. "But you've got to tell me the name you use when you're in your armor."

"Fair enough," Takada shrugged. "I call myself Zoldat in that form."

"Hmmm," Blackfire nodded. "Okay, well, my real name is Komand'r. Loosely translated, it means Blackfire in your language. So my real name is Blackfire."

"Not bad. Sounds sexy just like the rest of you," Takada grinned.

"Ah, compliments might not get you very far you now," Blackfire grinned. "But lay them on me anyway."

"Heh. So what's it like living on another planet anyway?" asked Takada. "I've always wanted to talk to a real offworlder and Robins seems a bit protective of…our mutual redheaded friend."

Blackfire sighed, but was pleased to see that Takada was taking steps to avoid mentioning her sister's name, "Well, Tamaran sucked for me. Did you know that ninety-nine point nine percent of the population has red/brown hair and green eyes? I was born with violet eyes and black hair."

"Which I believe I did comment as sexy," Takada added.

"Flatterer," Blackfire smirked. "Anyway, just because I was born looking the way I am, I was considered the black sheep of the family and the one to keep an eye on in case trouble started. Turns out they were right."

"How much trouble are we talking here?" Takada frowned slightly. "It couldn't be that bad, could it?"

"Tried to frame my sister for a crime I did in the Centauri System," Blackfire idly commented. "Then I took over as Empress to try and marry off my sister to some blob who's name I can't remember to pronounce."

"Lemme guess: she got all the preferential treatment?" Takada asked.

"Damn straight and I got the shaft on nearly everything!" Blackfire growled. "So now I did jail time in the Centauri System and got myself banished from Tamaran after my little stint as Empress."

"That sucks," Takada grimaced. He probably didn't know the details, but he probably didn't want to ask. Besides, this just sounded like a sibling rivalry to him. "So what brings you back to Earth?"

"Well, believe it or not, you guys have the better parties and clubs in the universe," Blackfire grinned. "Well, except this one planet where it always ends in an orgy, but they only hold those every couple of months. Most of the people there are hot too. A shame."

Takada almost choked on his drink, but said nothing, '_Don't act pervy, don't act pervy._'

"Anyway, I decided to come here for some action, maybe pick a fight with my sister and her friends again for the fun of it," Blackfire shrugged. "Until I saw you blow away that robot. Nice job with that by the way. You pack more firepower than some star cruisers."

"Well, you could say I was chosen for it," said Takada.

"Still, those cards you have are pretty powerful," said Blackfire.

"Oh, you mean this?" said Takada as he took out his Advent Deck. To Blackfire it looked like a green rectangular case decorated by a golden bull's face with the symbol for Taurus in the corners. "Yeah, this is what gives me my power. Without it I'm just your Average Joe."

"Trust me, you're no Joe or average in my book," said Blackfire. "So, anyway, after this do you want to have some more fun?"

"Depends." Takada smiled back. "What kind of fun are we talking about?"

* * *

"Beautiful night," said Ryo as he looked up at the stars. As usual he was sitting on the rooftop and he wasn't alone.

"Yes, it is," added Jinx as she gazed up at the night's sky. It was odd that something so simple could be so fulfilling. Ryo had explained to her that Tazuka liked to do this too.

She scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. The two were growing awfully close as they days went by. They had their first date a few days back, which had gotten interrupted by a sudden Mirror Monster's appearance. Ryo had dealt with it before continuing their date.

Jinx wasn't sure what she was feeling for the Rider, but she was sure she was in love. As for Ryo his feelings for Jinx were of great affection, but he wasn't sure if he was in love with her. Frankly, the thought of being in love scared him. It was like he was betraying Miho's memory. However, knowing Miho, he doubted she would want him to grieve for her any longer. She would want him to be happy.

Ryo knew he was taking a huge risk in dating Jinx. She could be used against him. Ryuuga was still out there to cause him pain and it was possible that she was keeping an eye on him to strike at him when he was at his most vulnerable.

Fortunately, there was no way she could try and get to them using any reflective surface within the Tower. Magnugiga, Dragredder and Darkwing were standing guard in the Mirror World and would attack when her presence was known.

Ryo hated keeping secrets, but he couldn't tell anyone Ryuuga's true identity. She was his problem and the feud between them would ONLY be ended between the two of them.

Jinx looked up at Ryo who gazed back at her pink eyes with his green eyes. He then slowly leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Jinx felt incredibly warm all over once their lips touched. It was simply magical.

Jinx planned this from the start when she realized how much Ryo had suffered because of the Rider War. Like her he was a lost soul that was in a situation beyond his control. She elected herself to comfort him as much as she could.

When Jinx was revealed to be with the Titans, Ryo vouched for her and stated that she was being rehabilitated. The super-villain community, and her old classmates from the HIVE Academy, would not be happy with her switching sides at all.

And she did not care.

Still, Odyn's warning was still evident in her mind. They had less than a month to end the Rider War and she wondered if Ryo would go through with such a thing, knowing what it would mean.

In the end only one Rider would remain. Either Ryo would win by defeating the other Riders (which he did not want) or die at the hands of one of the other Riders (which she did not want).

She wanted him…to stay with her…desperately.

She deepened the kiss and Ryo was caught by surprise when her tongue slipped past his lips, teeth, and into his mouth. He gasped a little but soon grew to enjoy the act of deep affection. This girl was amazing.

Despite her past as a criminal, he hadn't judged her. As far as he knew she was innocent since she hadn't taken a human life. In his eyes she was redeemable and someone he had to save from self destruction. Maybe it was his sense of justice telling him to give people a chance like he had Zoldat. Despite Zoldat's numerous attempts in the past to defeat him, even using underhanded means, Ryo considered the green Ox Rider as a friend and ally. Desmond, however, was the first Rider Ryo had befriended and in the beginning their alliance had been a shaky one.

* * *

Terra was slowly getting used to being part of the Titans again. After her revival, she'd been put on extra surveillance. She couldn't really blame them after what she'd done to them. It was fair. She deserved to be judged for the crimes she'd committed. These people were her friends and because of a misunderstanding she'd betrayed them.

Terra swore she was going to earn their trust again, someday. Beast Boy seemed to trust her, but she still couldn't forgive herself for hurting him like that.

Her mind wandered to the three Zodiac Riders. As far as she knew the Riders were created by a man named Shiro Kenzaki who was the sister of Yui Kenzaki that was currently staying with them in the Tower. They also fought Mirror Monsters, and each other, in a parallel dimension called the Mirror World. She also learnt that the Riders were participants in a sort of battle royale in which only one would remain in the end to gain the power of a wish.

She had no doubt that Slade would be tempted to gain that wish if it was as powerful as she'd come to learn.

So far, Terra's powers were still a little unstable. They weren't as powerful as before and she still needed time to recover all of her power. Of course, Beast Boy was there to supply moral support as Cyborg helped her along with Takada.

Now, as scary as Desmond could be for being as dark as Raven, the kind of firepower Takada was packing freaked her out. Nobody should be allowed that kind of firepower. The fact that someone like Takada, who didn't seem very stable, to be in possession of such power was kind of unnerving.

Terra scoffed. She was being a hypocrite. She wasn't stable either so she had no right to judge.

Still, it was odd that three Riders, destined to fight each other, were on good terms. Still, she also knew that it was only inevitable for them to fight. It was their way, after all, as she'd seen during Odyn's trip.

She'd learnt about their reasons for being in this war. Desmond's reason had something to do with his sister. Ryo, on the other hand, wanted all the senseless fighting to end. It was Takada that was a mystery.

What was his reason for being in the Rider War?

* * *

Desmond sat in his room, thinking of Raven's words. Takada and Ryo? His friends? The idea was laughable, really. They were just his pawns and once their usefulness had ended then he would take them out.

Yui didn't want him to kill Ryo or Takada and he didn't want to upset her. However, in this Rider War, he had little choice of the matter.

Unfortunately, when he thought about killing the other two Riders he'd allied with, he found the idea to become increasingly repulsive. Had he made a mistake? Had he grown attached to those two? One was an idealistic fool while the other was a destructive, deceptive, trigger-happy maniac.

Had he already lost his resolve to fight?

His ears picked up a ringing sound and he turned towards his mirror to see Shiro Kenzaki standing in the reflection.

"You seem to have lost your resolve, Shadow," stated Kenzaki.

"You're wrong," Desmond objected.

"So, why do you still hesitate?" Kenzaki questioned. "They are within your reach. Finish them off."

Desmond stated firmly, "I will finish them off at my own time."

Kenzaki went on, "Time is slowly running out. In less than a month this will all end and your efforts will be wasted."

"Not necessarily." Desmond took out his Advent Deck. "You say the Rider who defeats Odyn can get that wish. If I defeat him, then this will all be over."

"You are welcomed to try." Kenzaki's image faded to reveal Odyn standing in his place.

"Then I will! Henshin!"

* * *

Ohja laughed gleefully as he stood on a rooftop with the bodies of several Raydragoons, blue humanoid monsters which resembled dragonflies, fell at his feet. He was tearing through them using his Veno-Sabre and Metal Horn. He was just fighting them for the heck of it.

"Yes, provide me with more excitement," said Ohja as he continued to strike down each of the monsters.

"You know if you wanted more excitement you could try and go after the others." Ohja spun around to see Ryuuga leaning against a railing with her arms crossed.

"Now that you're here I don't have to look far," said Ohja. He then charged straight for her. Ryuuga yawned and slotted a card into her Visor.

"_**Attack Vent!**_"

Dragblacker roared when it was summoned and blasted at Ohja. The purple snake Rider did a backwards somersault to avoid the explosive blasts which created patches of spiked ice formations.

Once Ohja landed on his feet, he withdrew a card and slotted it into his staff.

"_Unite Vent!_"

The three beasts contracted to Ohja appeared and fused together to form the composite monster Genocider. It roared back at Dragblacker.

"Look, you want to kill the 2nd and I want to kill the 2nd," said Ryuuga. "Let's work together on this thing."

"You're right about one thing," remarked Ohja. "I do want to kill the 2nd, as well as the 1st and 4th."

"So, let's work together. Once the 2nd is out of the way you can fight and kill to your wicked heart's content. Unlike you, I know the 2nd inside and out. I know how he thinks and I know his strengths and weaknesses," suggested Ryuuga.

"Why so interested in an alliance?" questioned Ohja.

"You and I, as I loathe to admit it, are a lot alike. We both want to win this thing badly and won't let anything get in our way," explained Ryuuga. "Plus, this would benefit the both of us."

"Maybe, or I could just kill you now," said Ohja as he drew his Final Vent card. Ryuuga drew her Final Vent card too.

"Or I can end your life here," retorted Ryuuga.

"You?" Ohja laughed.

"Why? Don't think I can do it?" challenged Ryuuga.

Ohja chuckled. "Now I know there's a reason I liked you, 12th."

"So, we got a deal?" Ryuuga questioned.

"Let's see…"

**

* * *

  
**

Shadow panted as he tried to get his breath back. Looking forward, Odyn stood as calmly and stoically as he ever did. Nothing Shadow tried had affected him. Odyn was a superior swordsman and any attack that Shadow tried was either parried, avoided via teleportation or blocked with his Guard Vent.

"**Are you done?**" Odyn asked as if he were discussing the weather.

"No," Shadow hissed as he stood straight. "I am far from finished."

Shadow reached to his belt and pulled out a card. Holding it up, it depicted a golden wing in a sapphire background which looked like wind. Around him, the wind began to pick up and even Odyn stopped when he saw what was happening.

"**So you possess the second,**" Odyn pondered.

Shadow remained silent as he held up his sword. In a flash, it turned into a gold and blue shield. A short sword was also sheathed within the shield. On the shield was a chamber. Shadow took his card and inserted it inside.

"_Survive!_"

The wind picked up and Shadow's armor began to change. His bodysuit turned to pure black. His Advent Deck case had turned to dark blue. His armor had turned blue with gold lines creating the image of wings. The shoulders became broad and shaped like bat wings. His visor became trimmed in gold. Hanging from his back was a cape which had been split in half to resemble bat wings. With the change complete, Shadow drew his new sword. It lengthened as soon as it was free of its confined.

"Shall we continue?" Shadow asked as he pointed his sword at Odyn.

"**Yes**," Odyn nodded as he raised his swords.


	8. SHARD 8: Jailbreak

SHARD 8: Jailbreak

Yui knocked on Desmond's door. "Desmond? Desmond, are you in?" She didn't get a reply. What she did get was the ringing sound which could only mean one thing. Quickly, she entered the code and the door slid open. She stormed in and spun around to face the mirror. She let out a gasp.

"Hello, Yui."

"Onii-chan…"

* * *

Sword met shield as both Riders fought. Shadow had accessed his Survive Mode to fight against Odyn, the 13th Rider. However, despite the power boost, Odyn was still dominating the fight. Odyn possessed the power to warp himself from one location to another, striking Shadow from behind. When Odyn tried to cleave him in half, the Bat Rider vanished into the shadow portal beneath his feet to dodge. He then caught Odyn by surprise by striking him in the back. Sparks flew.

Shadow pushed a button on his sword, opening up a chamber, before sliding a card out of his belt. He slotted it in and closed the chamber.

"_Blast Vent!_"

Darkwing was summoned and then it morphed into a more robotic looking bat which matched his armor's colors. It had turbines in its wings, longer ears, and looked meaner.

With the card activated, Darkraider spread its wings wide and the turbines spun, sending a blast of wind that threw Odyn's off his feet. Shadow then charged ahead and swung his sword down. However, he hit nothing but the ground as Odyn had warped out of the way. Shadow spun around, looking for his opponent. "Show yourself!" he demanded. Golden feathers suddenly rained down and when they came into contact with his body they exploded. Shadow cried out in pain.

* * *

"Onii-chan, please, stop the Rider War!" Yui begged. "I don't want anymore people to die!"

"I can't do that, Yui," said Kenzaki.

"Why not!?"

He didn't answer. He faded away without another word.

"Onii-chan!"

"Yui." Yui spun around to see Raven at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Desmond," answered Yui.

"So was I," Raven answered. She noted how Yui was staring intently at the mirror. "Do you see something?"

Yui looked back to the mirror and her eyes widened. "Desmond!"

Raven strode forward. She placed a hand on Yui's shoulder and looked at the mirror. To her surprise she was watching as Shadow was fighting Odyn…and losing badly.

* * *

The assault had forced Shadow back into his default form as he fell on his hands and knees. Odyn reappeared, unarmed, but not any less dangerous than he was.

"**You are weak and unworthy of this war**," spoke Odyn.

Shadow forced himself back to his feet, retorting, "I'm…not done yet."

"**Just disappear.**" Odyn threw his hand forward. Shadow was pushed back by an invisible force.

Shadow was forced out of the Mirror World and flew out of the mirror. Raven and Yui moved out of the way as he rolled along the floor before lying face up. His armor shattered.

"Desmond!" Yui rushed over to help him up. "Are you okay?" He then shoved her away harshly. "Desmond?"

"Leave me alone," he said sternly before walking past Raven and out of the room. Raven watched sadly as Desmond limped into the hallway.

* * *

Takada rubbed his eyes as he woke up in a haze. Getting his thoughts in order, he recalled the previous night. First he met a girl, fought a Mirror Monster, found out she was an alien, and then a hotel…

'_Oh yeah. We had…,_' Takada recalled with a stupid grin. '_I guess Robin isn't the one who's made it with a hot alien girl._'

He looked over to his shoulder and found Blackfire who was still asleep and resting against his shoulder. Using his hand, he ran his finger through her long black hair, which felt incredible to the touch. Blackfire just mumbled in her sleep and seemed to enjoy the touch so Takada didn't let up. After a few more minutes, the Tamaranian girl woke up as well.

"Morning, handsome," she grinned.

"Morning, gorgeous" Takada chuckled.

"Mnnn!" Blackfire stretched a she sat up on her knees. She didn't even bother covering herself. "Well, you are probably going to be my No.1 go to guy from now on. Not everyone can handle a girl with my strength when she climaxes. The ones who can are ones I'd rather not go to."

"Hey, works for me," Takada grinned.

Blackfire giggled as he grinned. It was the devil-may-care attitude that he sported which she liked about him. Not a bad thing to have on a guy. Especially after she explained some of the stunts she had pulled in the past. That just seemed to matter little to him.

"So, I feel all sweaty," Blackfire grinned in a sultry way. "I need a shower. Care to join me?"

"You lead, I'll follow," Takada laughed.

"Of course you will," Blackfire grinned as she got off the bed and headed for the bathroom, her hips swaying. "With a butt like mine, how can a man resist?"

"How indeed?" Takada nodded as he gave chase. It looked like this was the beginning to a great day.

* * *

It was morning. However, Desmond and Takada hadn't turned up for breakfast. The last time he'd been scene was after he stormed out of his room following his defeat by Odyn. As for Takada…they weren't sure where he went.

Cyborg was worried, though. Takada had a terminal case of cancer and could drop dead any minute. He knew Desmond suspected Takada had cancer but Cyborg was the one who knew for sure. He just couldn't believe anyone could be so unconcerned for their own health.

"So, where are our other two Riders?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, Takada didn't come back last night," grumbled Robin. He wanted to have a few words with Takada about his actions.

"And Friend Desmond?" asked Starfire.

"No idea," said Raven.

Raven and Yui knew he'd gone out for a walk but he hadn't returned either. His pride had been wounded by his loss to Odyn. He just needed some space.

"I just hope they aren't fighting each other," said Ryo worriedly.

"I'm sure they aren't," said Jinx, trying to be optimistic, but even she knew there was little point.

The alarms suddenly blared.

* * *

"Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus?" questioned Naoko as she saw the screens.

"Yes, monsters with incredible power. Unfortunately, the Titans had them incarcerated," said Slade.

"So, is that why you sent your robot soldiers to break them out?" asked Naoko.

"Yes. Is Ohja in position?" Slade asked.

"Yes. I'm**,** of course**,** surprised he agreed to my offer," stated Naoko.

"Well, you did say he was a psychotic sociopath and adrenaline junkie," said Slade.

"He just loves to fight and wants to fight to his twisted little heart's content," explained Naoko. "That's why Kenzaki chose him to be a Rider. He wanted someone with the drive to kill."

"Of course his goals differ from yours. He wishes for endless battles," said Slade.

Naoko nodded. Ohja was just a pawn and a fool, but she needed to be careful. He was a snake and a snake could strike at any moment.

* * *

The armored police force assigned to guard the prison were at the ready for what was to come through the doors. A sudden explosion blasted the doors wide open, sending several flying and lying on the ground, wounded. A few had managed to escape the blast but they would wish they had once they saw what was coming in.

Slade's robot soldiers marched in and blasted at them with their handheld laser blasters. In the lead was a figure clad in purple cobra armor. He cracked his neck and then rushed ahead. He grabbed one guard and snapped his neck with ease before dropping the limp body carelessly. He could hear the yells of pain and anguish as he watched the robot soldiers gun down the rest of the security force.

"_Ohja, are you in position?_" Slade's voice came through an earpiece he wore under his helmet.

"I hear you loud and clear, Slade. So, where are your three pets?"

"_Just follow my instructions and let nothing stop you._"

"Very well. Say hello to the 12th for me."

* * *

"He says hello," said Slade.

"I heard. If he wasn't such a creep I would probably like him," said Naoko. "Too bad he's probably thinking of my death at this moment."

* * *

Ohja kicked down a reinforced door, letting it crash against the ground. Where he entered was the highest security section of the prison. The worst of the worse were held there. Off to the side in a tank filled with a liquid was a man floating in water. That was Plasmus. For some reason when the man was awake, he would turn into a giant slime monster. In the centre of the room in a reinforced prison cell was the rock man Cinderblock, one of Slade's common enforcers. To the right in a special container which couldn't conduct electricity was a red circuit board which was the AI**,** Overload. All three were employees of Slade's and he wanted him back.

Ohja just had to wonder how a fight between them and his pets would go. Oh well, he had a job to do.

Walking over to Plasmus' container, he reached back his fist and smashed the protective glass. Normally it was unable to break, but people like Ohja were far from normal. The tube crashed open and the man spilled to the ground.

"Huh?" the guy blinked. "Wha-? NO! I have to stay asl-eeeeeEEEEEEEERRRRRRRGGHH!" His body turned into a dark shade of pink as he swelled and turned to ooze. A large mouth filled with teeth and large green eyes appeared in place of his features. Plasmus growled wetly and stood up, staring at Ohja and the robots.

"Slade sends his regards," Ohja said to the abomination, which seemed to understand him.

Reaching Cinderblock's cell where the stone man was watching, Ohja pulled out his staff and set his card depicting Venosnaker in it before shutting the chamber.

"_Attack Vent!_"

Venosnaker slithered through the reflective surface of the cell when it heard the call. Looking to Ohja and then the cage, the giant snake spat at the reinforced steel. The corrosive venom melted the steel like ice in a hot day. When enough of the cell was gone, Cinderblock stood up and smashed his way through the weakened remains. Chuckling, Ohja finally reached the plastic prison and kicked it open. Grabbing the red circuit board, he tossed it to the steel ground. Electric sparks roared from the device before the voltage took a humanoid for with the circuit acting as a face.

"Overload is rebooted," the electric monster grinned.

Ohja looked at the three monstrous super criminals. They were truly a sight to behold. Too bad they weren't Mirror Monsters. Having them in his arsenal would definitely boost his combat potential.

"Come on, Slade awaits," said Ohja.

"You're not going anywhere!"

* * *

When the Titans arrived at the prison, they were greeted by only destruction and death. The bodies of the security force were laid out all over the ground. Some had been shot, others torn apart, and a few had their necks snapped. One even had his eyes still wide open. It was truly a haunting sight.

Starfire gasped along with Terra. Beast Boy looked greener. Raven looked stoic. Cyborg was scanning the area, confirming that all the guards were dead. Jinx shut her eyes and Ryuuki averted his gaze. Robin was livid and his fists were clenched.

"Titans, Go!" he ordered.

* * *

"You're not going anywhere!" Ohja lazily turned when he heard the shout and found the Titans staring him down. He cracked his neck from side to side, lazily.

"So, you've come to stop me," said Ohja. He eyed Ryuuki and smirked. He said to the robots and monsters, "Get them, but leave the red one to me."

The robots obeyed and attacked the Titans. Overload, Plasmus and Cinderblock roared as they charged along with the robots. Ohja focused his gaze on Ryuuki who stared right back.

"Come and get me," said Ohja before he slipped into the reflective surface of the wall. He looked hesitantly between the wall and his friends who were fighting the robots and the three released super criminals.

"Go!" Robin ordered. "You're the only one who can catch him! We can handle things here."

"Hai." Ryuuki nodded and entered the Mirror World portal. The Titans would be alright. They had to be.

* * *

In a cafe where he was trying to calm his nerves, Desmond was sipping at some tea. As he considered heading to a library to find some reading material, a beeping sound caught his attention. Reaching into his pocket, he discovered the communicator that he had been given was signaling. Something was going down and he was needed. Sighing, Desmond placed the communicator in his pocket as he headed for the washroom. He then pulled out his Advent Deck.

* * *

"Mmmmmm!" Blackfire smiled as she gave Takada one last passionate kiss outside the hotel. She drew back with a grin. "You'll be hearing from me again."

"When?" Takada asked. This was one girl he really liked and he didn't want to let her go now.

"Well, soon enough," Blackfire shrugged as he started waving a slip of paper. "I've got your cell number. You'll be hearing from me VERY soon."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Takada grinned.

Giggling again, Blackfire gave a peck on the cheek before she walked off, her hips still waving as she went. Takada's eyes were trained on her toned butt, which was exactly what she wanted. As he was staring, his memories were interrupted by a beeping noise. Locating it, he found the Titan Communicator he was given.

"Oh sure," Takada frowned. "Just when my day was going so well."

* * *

As soon as Ryuuki and Ohja in the Mirror World, sparks quickly flew between them as fists and legs were swung about violently. A fist to his chest sent the Dragon Rider staggering back, leaving him open for a brutal palm strike in the gut that caused him to double over. A snap kick in the face tossed his body backwards.

Ohja hissed, "Pathetic. Has playing hero made you weak?" He darted forward to execute a fatal elbow strike but Ryuuki was able to dodge to the side. An enflamed fist exploded against Ohja's side and sent him flying.

"Not likely," grunted Ryuuki. He drew a card and slotted it into his Visor.

"_Strike Vent!_"

There was a loud roar as Ryuuki raised his arm up. The Drag Claw appeared and dropped down, adorning itself to his right arm. The dragonhead shaped weapon was leveled at Ohja. Ryuuki drew his arm back before throwing it forward, sending a stream of fire flying at Ohja.

Ohja was hit by the flames and screamed as he felt the heat through his armor. Ryuuki stopped the flaming assault and charged forward. He used an uppercut with his Drag Claw adorned fist. Ohja staggered backwards. Ryuuki then performed a roundhouse kick. However, Ohja managed to block with his arm and strike fast with his other arm, catching Ryuuki off guard. Ohja drew a card and slotted it into his staff-like Visor.

"_Copy Vent!_"

A copy of Ryuuki's Drag Claw appeared on Ohja's hand and the purple Cobra Rider attacked with a rapid barrage of fireballs. Ryuuki ran around to evade the assault as the fireballs exploded against the floor and walls. He drew a card quickly.

"Run! Run! Run!" Ohja yelled, laughing. "Yes, run some more!"

"_Survive!_"

Ryuuki's body exploded in flames and when they faded he was adorned in his Survivor Mode armor. He skidded to a halt and drew a new card before activating it.

"_Shoot Vent!_"

There was a loud roar as Dragredder, now Dragranzer, roared as it flew down and stood behind Ryuuki. Ryuuki aimed his Drag-Visor Ziwei at Ohja and pulled the trigger, firing a homing laser at Ohja. Dragranzer followed the beam and fired an immense fireball at Ohja. The fireball exploded and sent Ohja flying backwards. He crashed against the wall as Ryuuki lowered his weapon.

"Give up, Asakura. Turn yourself in for your crimes," said Ryuuki.

"Screw you, bastard!" Ohja hissed as he activated another card.

"_Final Vent!_"

Venosnaker slithered up behind Ohja. Ohja then leapt up and did a backflip. The huge cobra launched its master forward with a stream of venom as Ohja performed his trademark bicycle kick attack. In response, Ryuuki activated a card of his own.

"_Guard Vent!_"

Dragranzer responded, flying around Ryuuki to act as a barricade. Ohja hit the dragon but was smacked by its tail, sending him sliding across the floor.

"You're outmatched, just admit it," said Ryuuki.

"Why don't you just kill me?' challenged Ohja.

"Don't tempt me," said Ryuuki. Dragranzer hovered at the ready.

* * *

A huge rock crushed a Sladebot under it as a trio of them crumbled to pieces because of Jinx's hex energy. She somersaulted over a laser shot and countered with another hex wave. Beast Boy was ramming through them as a rhino as Starfire and Cyborg blasted them. Raven was using her powers to crush them. Robin was fighting using his utility belt's arsenal.

The Sladebots were easy to take down. It was Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload that were the real threat. They crashed through the prison, destroying everything they touched as they tried to attack the Titans. Cinderblock lunged at Beast Boy who changed into a mouse and avoided the attack.

Cinderblock roared and swiped at Starfire, tossing her into Raven and knocking them both out of the air. Overload was blasting at the Titans with electricity. Plasmus, disgusting as usual, was spitting slime balls at them.

Starfire sent bolt after bolt into Plasmus while Raven attempted to use larger objects to attack Plasmus. Robin and Cyborg were going at Overload, but the electric villain wasn't going down as easily as they hoped.

Cinderblock roared and attempted to grab Beast Boy again, but that was interrupted by something else.

"_Shoot Vent!_"

Suddenly, an artillery shell streaked the air and exploded against Cinderblock, sending the brute crashing into a wall. The Titans followed the direction of the shell and looked to see Zoldat holding his Giga Launcher. He gave them a salute.

"Did I miss anything important?" he asked. Standing next to him was Shadow.

"Need assistance?" added Shadow. He didn't wait for an answer and rushed into battle. Zoldat tossed his weapon aside and drew his gun before joining his fellow Rider.

"Where's Ryuuki?" asked Shadow.

"He went after Ohja," Robin told him. Shadow glanced at reflective surface of the wall to see Ryuuki battling Ohja.

"Watch out!" Shadow shoved Robin aside and then dodged to the side when Overload tried to strike them down with lightning.

Zoldat was shooting at Plasmus, but his bullets did nothing as they passed through his gelatinous body. "So, what's the deal here?" he asked.

"That's Plasmus, that's Overload and that's Cinderblock," explained Terra. "Self explanatory, I guess."

"Right…"

* * *

Slade and Naoko watched the proceeding battle over some hacked cameras. All in all, it was very entertaining. Still, they had a job to do and the Titans were getting in the middle of that.

"Should I go down and get your three friends out of there?" asked Naoko.

"It would be much appreciated," Slade nodded.

"Then they'll be here in no time flat!" the 12th grinned as she held up her deck.

* * *

The three monsters that stood with Slade were definitely living up to their hype. They were dangerous in a huge number of ways and dealing with them was hard. Shadow was tempted to use his Final Vent on them and just be done with it. Of course, this wasn't like fighting Mirror Monsters and Robin wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

"_**Final Vent!**_"

One of the walls suddenly exploded. Shielding themselves, the Titans looked over to see Ryuuga with her arms crossed. Dragblacker was circling around her, roaring loudly.

"Plasmus! Cinderblock! Overload!" Ryuuga shouted to the three in question. "Get your butts in gear! Slade wants you back at HQ, NOW!!"

The monsters agreed and made a dash for the hole in the wall their new ally had made. While intelligence wasn't a strong point of theirs, they knew better than to annoy Slade. He knew how to destroy them.

"Stop!" Robin cried as he tried to get a bola out to trip them up. He was stopped when Dragblacker dove at him and the Titans, trying to catch them in his jaws.

"Sorry, Tweety Bird," Ryuuga laughed. "But Slade wants these guys back and I aim to deliver!"

"You're not going anywhere!" shouted Zoldat.

Ryuuga wagged her finger and said, "Sorry, but I'm not here to fight! Oh, and I came with backup." She shouted, "Get them, boys!" Sladebots marched through the hole in the wall, weapons leveled at the Titans and their two allied Riders. "Goodbye!" She leapt up and landed upon Dragblacker's back before flying off.

* * *

Ohja checked his hand and saw the particles that were rising into the air. Ryuuki noticed this too. "Looks like we're out of time, 2nd."

"Wait, you're not going anywhere!" Ryuuki ran at Ohja who casually slid a card into his Veno-Visor.

"_Unite Vent!_"

The three monsters contracted with Ohja appeared and then fused together to form Genocider. The chimeric Mirror Monster then fired a blast of energy at Ryuuki's feet, forcing him backwards. When the dust cleared, neither Ohja nor the Mirror Monster was in sight.

"Kuso!!!" Ryuuki growled. He then looked towards the reflective surface of the wall to see that the Titans were in trouble. With a huff he walked into the wall as it rippled.

* * *

Zoldat was shooting down Sladebots with his Giga Cannons. The energy balls shot out from the barrels and smashed into the Sladebots, destroying them.

"OK, booyah!" cheered Zoldat.

"That's my line!" Cyborg called as he smashed the heads of two Sladebots together.

Robin was angry and taking it out on the Sladebots. Once again Slade had won and Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload were at large.

"_Final Vent!_"

The Titans could hear the roar of an engine. Shadow recognized it and shouted, "MOVE!!!"

Racing towards the battlefield was none other than Ryuuki who was riding Dragranzer in its Wheel Mode (motorcycle form). The mechanical dragon bike roared as it became engulfed in flames before ramming through the army of Sladebots.

Ryuuki pulled over and dismounted from his bike. He looked around at the carnage and asked, "What happened?"

"Ryuuga was here," answered Jinx.

Ryuuki clenched his fists as they became ignited in flames.

* * *

"So, you ran away," said Naoko to Asakura who was eating an apple while reclining in a chair.

"It was getting boring," said Asakura.

"Well, at least we got what Slade-sama wanted," said Naoko.

"Slade-sama? You sound like you actually respect him, 12th," stated Asakura.

"Well, 7th, unlike my parents he actually appreciates me," stated Naoko.

"Whatever. I only joined this thing of yours so I could fight," snorted Asakura.

Naoko frowned and walked off to find Slade. She couldn't stomach being in the same room as Asakura. Just because they were working together didn't mean she had to like him.

* * *

"So, Asakura ran off?" questioned Takada.

"Exactly," Ryo said as he downed another can of soda before crushing the can in his fist. He then tossed it into the trash without looking.

They were back at the Tower. The mission was a failure. Robin had locked himself in his room while Desmond was training himself.

"So, where were you all night?" asked Ryo.

"Yeah, I'm curious too," said Cyborg. "Where were you?"

Grinning proudly, Takada bragged, "You see, I met this girl, and she was SO fine! We chatted up a bit, danced, and then we went to a hotel room for…you know."

Ryo blushed, knowing what Takada meant by that. Cyborg, smiling, said, "So, you got some?"

"Oh yeah," said Takada. "Anyway, I promised I was going to call her."

"Are you?" asked Ryo. Takada never actually called the girls he had…intercourse with. It was just 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' with him.

"Hell, yeah!" Takada whooped. "You think I'm going to let a girl like that get away? Hell no! Life's too short." He swooned. "I think I might be in love."

Ryo and Cyborg exchanged looks. "In love?" Ryo was dubious. "Are you sure? You just met the girl."

"Ever heard of love at first sight? Well, this was love at first f-"

"OK! I get it!" Ryo didn't need to hear anymore. "Anyway, I'm going to check up on Jinx. She's probably in her room." He walked off.

"Don't forget protection!" Takada called out jokingly.

"Urusai!"

When Ryo left the room, Cyborg asked, "So, does this mystery girl have a name?"

"Karmen," answered Takada.

**

* * *

**Slade was going over the data of his three minions as they got their refresher courses out of the way. Prison was not kind to them and they needed to get back up to his standards. Of course, seeing the Mirror Monsters terrorize them was not only fruitful for their training, but entertaining as well.

Slade wouldn't have admitted it, but he envied the Riders. For them, battle was a way of life to the end. There were no morals, values, or anything to get in the way. There was only one rule: survival of the fittest. That was a rule that Slade lived his life by.

"A shame I was not there when Shiro Kenzaki began his war," Slade sighed. "I would have signed on without hesitation."

"It is not too late," a new voice spoke.

Slade's visible eye narrowed as he turned in his chair to see who was talking. His eyes landed on a young man in a brown coat and black hair. The only way into the room was through the door, but it made a noise when it was opened. However, there were several reflective surfaces on the machines Slade used.

"Shiro Kenzaki I presume?" Slade spoke.

"Indeed," Kenzaki nodded. "You are the one known as Slade and by the alias 'Deathstroke the Terminator'. Usually a man who was hired to do assassinations, but these days you put your talents towards conquering and mind games. Your plans never have a single layer and you always plan ahead."

"You did your homework," Slade nodded. "Are you here because I know about the Mirror World? I warn you I will not be defeated by a common Mirror Monster."

"I am not here to silence you," Kenzaki answered. "In fact, I heard your desire to join the war. Would you join?"

"Yes," Slade nodded. "I understand that only thirteen decks were made. How would I be able to join?"

"Please, I am the one who invented the decks. Making more is easily done," Kenzaki replied. To confirm this, he pulled out an Advent Deck that was blank and colored blue.

"Then why now when there is only a month left?" asked Slade.

"Because you will be able to drive the 1st, 2nd, and 4th to fight," Kenzaki answered. "They are biding too much of their time and wasting it. The 7th and 12th are motivators, but they don't have the drive to make it happen. You do."

"I see," Slade nodded, looking at the deck. "So you wish for me to become the 14th."

"I do," Kenzaki nodded. He held out the deck case to Slade. "Will you become the 14th Zodiac Rider?"

Slade didn't hesitate for a moment before he reached out and took the case, "I accept."


	9. SHARD 9: The 14th Rider, Abyss

SHARD 9: The 14th Rider, Abyss

Desmond was mulling over his defeat at Odyn's hands. His fists were clenched upon the tabletop, trembling with his eyes screwed shut. He'd lost, terribly, and even when he went into Survive Mode he was still no match for the 13th…

…And time was running out. They had last than a month to end the Rider War and with only 6 Riders left he needed to work fast.

One problem: in the end could he go through with it? Could he really kill the 2nd and 4th? He could, literally…but what about ethically. He wasn't going to admit it but part of him had grown attached to the duo. The attachment was clouding his judgment. He needed to win and push such feelings aside. However, he couldn't simply hide his emotions when it came to…his comrades.

Ryo and Takada weren't his friends. They were his allies, plain and simple, and when the time came to end things they would be the obstacles he needed to get rid of in order to win. Like Shiro Kenzaki said only one Rider could remain in the end. It was inevitable.

Desmond reached up to his shirt and pulled the locket out from under his collar. He popped it open ad gazed fondly at the picture of the girl that was staring right back him. It was his beloved older sister, who laid comatose and whose condition was deteriorating.

When was the last time he'd gone to visit her?

"Looks like I should go and visit her, tell her what's going on," Desmond said to himself.

"Go and see who?" He got up and spun around to see Raven staring back.

* * *

"You're going home?" Robin asked. "And you're going with him?"

"Yes," answered Desmond.

"That's right," added Raven.

Both dark members of the Titans and Riders now stood before Robin. Raven was asking permission to go along with Desmond and Desmond was informing Robin of his decision to return for a short visit.

"It's been awhile since I've seen my sister. I wish to only check up on her. I'll probably be back in a couple of days," informed Desmond.

"And why are you going along?" Robin asked.

Raven, logically, explained, "I think I can try to reach into her mind and bring Desmond with me so we may speak with her."

When Desmond had been told this by Raven earlier, he was barely able to contain himself and pulled the girl into a hug before he recomposed himself. He'd just been caught in the moment, yet the blush that stained his cheeks took several minutes to fade. Raven too had blushed afterwards, only being hugged by a few people. She was not used to such contact. Being hugged by Desmond had felt nice.

Robin thought about it. Raven was a valuable member of the team and one of the most powerful in the mystic arts. Could he afford to let her go? Also, Robin wanted to keep an eye on Desmond. It was obvious from what he'd seen during Odyn's appearance that Desmond was willing to kill for his sister. He couldn't fault Desmond for his reasoning though, seeing as it was his sister at stake, but Robin had a firm policy of no killing. Still, he no longer saw Desmond was a cold blooded killer. Desmond was just someone who did what he had to do. They were no different, only their methods contrasted differently.

"OK, you can go," said Robin.

"Thank you," said Desmond gratefully.

"But, you better get back as soon as possible. It's obvious now that Ohja and Ryuuga are working for Slade," said Robin. Desmond snorted in response. "You have something to add?"

"It won't last. Both of them seek to destroy the rest of the Riders. Sooner or later they'll stab each other in the back," said Desmond. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were fighting this very second."

* * *

Ryuuga and Ohja clashed as their swords connected, sending sparks flying. Once in striking range, Ohja struck with one hand aiming to melt Ryuuga's helmet. The female black dragon Rider tilted her head to the side and he missed. She retaliated with a kick to his gut before she smashed her fist into his chest. Ohja staggered backward, chuckling slightly, before he lunged at her again.

Slade watched as they fought in the Mirror World. He was still holding the blue deck case Shiro Kenzaki had given him, giving him the ability to see into the Mirror World.

Slade had been intrigued by the Zodiac Riders, their arsenal and their contract beasts. Even the Mirror World interested him. Just how did it come to be? Had it always been there? These questions were among many that played in his mind. Another question which popped into his mind was when he would use his newest acquisition.

"No time like the present," he said to himself. He then raised the deck case up to the mirror, saying, "Henshin."

* * *

Takada was out and about, walking around town. This city was an interesting place to be. Not only did they have their own team of superheroes to protect them, but the girls here were hot.

"I wonder if I can find Karmen." She had his phone number but she hadn't given him one. Most probably because she didn't have a phone. If what she said about being a criminal was true, then she would most probably have stolen a cell phone. "That girl was awesome."

"Looking for me, gun-boy?" a husky voice whispered into his ear and he spun around to see Blackfire, dressed in a tight midriff bearing tube top with cut off jeans shorts and leather boots. He whistled. When was this girl ever stop being hot. "I see you like what I got on."

"OK, how do you get the money to buy all that?" he questioned.

"Oh, I got a job," she told him.

"Is it legal?" he asked.

"Why don't you stop by and find out, handsome?" She slipped a card into his jacket pocket. "I'm sure you'll like what you see. Don't forget your gun." She rose up and kissed him deeply on the lips before pulling back. "Bye bye," she said, waving flirtatiously before walking off with her hips swaying. He couldn't keep his eyes off her amazing body as they travelled down to her great ass and legs.

"Looks like I got plans tonight," Takada said as he took the card out from his pocket and examined it. His eyes widened as his lips curled into a grin. "Oh, yeah! She does know what I like!"

* * *

Terra, Jinx, Yui and Starfire were having some girl-talk in the alien princess' room. Obviously, they were talking about boys.

"I just don't see how anyone can like Beast Boy," said Jinx. "No offence, Terra, but he's green."

"Hey, that just makes him unique, plus I like his ears," Terra giggled. "So, what made you fall for Ryo?"

"I'll tell you that later, but I think Yui here can tell us a thing or two about the Riders." The pink haired witch looked towards Yui. Yui didn't have any impressive powers, except for being able to see into the Mirror World. She was also the sister of the creator of the Zodiac Rider system. "So, Yui, do you have a crush on Desmond?"

Blushing, Yui stammered, "W-w-what!?"

"I take that as a yes."

"He's just a friend!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Yui sighed. Sure, she liked Desmond, but from what she could tell he didn't see her as anything more than a friend. While upsetting, since she did harbour a crush on him, she decided to let go. Besides, Desmond seemed to be showing interest in Raven and it appeared to be mutual.

"Yes, Friend Yui, tell us if you have any interesting stories of the Riders," spoke Starfire hopefully, wanting to know more of her new friends.

Yui thought back to the early days. What interesting tale could she tell? Then, she recalled one incident. "Well…"

* * *

The grey armoured Slade walked through the streets of Jump City. Well, more like the Mirror World counterpart of Jump City. He had declined to meet with Ohja and Ryuuga on the fact that they would attack him. He would be at a disadvantage since he had no contract beast to call his own. So, he took the time to admire the Mirror World and see what beasts existed for him to possibly contract. After all, this was an important step in the war. He didn't want to make the same mistake as Imperer did, contracting one too many monsters to care for.

As he walked along the pier, enjoying the peace, a grunting noise captured his attention. Turning to the source he saw a Mirror Monster staring into the reflection of a statue that was part of the pier. The beast was covered in dark purple armor and had a large chest plate which looked like a warthog face complete with tusks.

"A Shieldboarder if I recall properly," Slade observed. "A strong defender. Perhaps a test will be in order."

Dashing up to the monster, Slade yanked it away from the statue and punched it across the face. Grunting, the Shieldboarder growled and charged at him with anger. Sidestepping the beast, he kicked it in the back, causing it to stumble. The beast got its footing and growled angrily, detaching its chest plate and holding it like a shield, allowing it better mobility and a heavy weapon.

"Clever," Slade nodded. "You aren't as dumb as some monsters."

The Shieldboarder growled and charged at Slade again. This time he parried the blow and kicked the monster away. Pressing his advantage, Slade continued attacking the beast. He noticed that it had considerable stamina and durability, which was a plus. However it was reliant on its shield, which was a strong one in any case. Still, there were many flaws to this beast. With a kick to its head, he sent it flying backwards onto the docks.

"Is that all?" Slade asked impatiently.

The Shieldboarder growled as it got back up, ready for more of a fight. However, it was denied as something came out of the water. It was in fact a large blue and white mechanical shark which captured the monster in its jaws. Slade eyed the beast as it chewed and swallowed the Shieldboarder with ease.

"And the universe provides," Slade admired the slightly beached shark monster. He reached to his belt and drew a blank contract card. "I think I have found my contract."

* * *

Both Desmond and Raven, with the female Titan dressed in civvies, both stood in front of one of the large windows of the common room as the others stood behind them to see them off. Raven had a single bag packed with all the essentials.

"I hope you're ready to travel through the Mirror World," said Desmond.

"I am," Raven confirmed.

Desmond sighed. "You don't have to come with me."

"I know, but I want to."

"Alright then." Desmond thrust the Bat Advent Deck out in front of him so that it was facing the window's reflective surface. The belt was summoned as it wrapped around his waist. "Henshin!" He locked the deck in place and the energy shards bonded to his body, forming his armor. He drew a card from his deck which caused powerful winds to blow within the common room. Holding up his Visor, which morphed into its Survive Mode form, he slid the card into the specialised chamber.

"_Survive!_ "

The Titans all watched as Shadow changed into his Survivor Mode. The blue and gold armoured Rider then pressed a switch located on the back of his sword, opening the chamber. He drew his contract card and slid it into the chamber before pressing the switch to close it.

"_Attack Vent!_ "

With a screech Darkwing flew out of the window but then it morphed like its master into Darkraider. It then landed on the ground and began to shift its body around until it transformed into a motorcycle. Its appearance made most of the guys stare at how cool it looked. It was a sleek looking vehicle and if one didn't know it, they couldn't tell that it was alive.

Shadow got onto the bike as Raven went to sit behind him, placing her hands on his hips.

"See you again, friends!" said Starfire with a wave.

"And bring home some souvenirs!" added Beast Boy.

Shadow snorted and then rode the bike through the window. The surface rippled like water as the Rider passed through.

Once they were gone, Takada broke the silence by saying, "So, who's hungry?"

* * *

Slade sat in his usual command post, keeping an eye on all things in the city. Of course, he only kept one eye trained on the monitors at the moment. His other eye was paying more attention to a card in his hand. This was rather impressive since Slade's mask only allowed for one eye to be visible in the first place. However he was doing it, he still kept half of his attention trained on the card in his hand. It depicted a green monster with a pair of swords in its hands. The name across the top called it Abysslasher. After staring at it for a moment, he spread out a second card from behind, showing a hammerhead-like monster with the name Abysshammer.

"How curious," Slade spoke softly to himself.

* * *

"OK, this looks like the place," said Takada as he looked at the building before him. Above it was a neon sign that read "CLUB ELECTRA" with a dancing female figure between the two words.

Takada walked to the door and a bouncer stood in his way. Realizing that this guy could be an obstacle, Takada decided to use his smarts. In this case he was going to use the card Blackfire had given him.

"I was asked to come here," said Takada as he flashed the card. The largely built bouncer examined it and opened the door to him.

"Enjoy," the bouncer spoke.

"Oh, I will." Takada grinned. He found himself walking through a dark hallway with light bulbs on the ceiling to light his way. When he got to the end he grinned from ear to ear. "This is my kind of place."

Club Electra was a gentleman's club and completely legal. The room was bathed in red light and there were several comfortable seats laid out on the floor. There was a bar and the waitresses were short mid-thigh length skirts with high heels and wore vests over without shirts and bras. They were attractive but the main **attractions** were the girls. Various women, all scantily clad in either lingerie or bikinis, danced upon stages set up. They danced against poles, showing off their grace and flexibility. The clientele included rich and powerful men who wished to be entertained or entertain company. There was also a private back room for when a client wanted some alone time with one of the girls.

Takada had told the Titans that he was going out for a bit. If they knew he was coming to this sort of place they'd ask him about it. Also, he didn't want to spoil what he had with Blackfire. There was obviously some bad blood between her and the Titans. Ironically, she didn't treat him coldly despite his affiliation.

After paying the cover charge, he scanned the room for Blackfire when all of a sudden the lights went out and a spotlight shone on the main stage. A voice boomed, announcing the next act, "And now we present to you all our main attraction. She's what you've been waiting for. Our No.1 dancer. We present to you…BLACKFIRE!!!"

"Now we're getting somewhere." Takada took a seat to enjoy the show. From behind a curtain a tanned leg came poking out. Men whistled, hooted and hollered as the show began. Takada watched in anticipation as slowly and seductively Blackfire came out from behind the curtain. She was dressed in a black tube top and a micro miniskirt with thigh high boots. She looked so alluring and mysteriously as she looked to be floating on the stage. The music played as she began to dance and all eyes were on her.

Takada watched as she danced, teasing the audience by slowing removing her clothing. She started with her skirt by unzipping it in the side, dropping it on the floor to reveal a black thong. She shook her bottom to the drooling men as she held onto the pole before she began to dance around it, wrapping her legs around it as she bent backwards. She blew a kiss to the crowd and smiled.

Club Electra was a high class place with high class tips. Knowing Blackfire, even if she had to do something as shameful as dropping her clothes and dancing nude in front of strange men, she would choose the best place.

Takada's eyes were transfixed on the girl as she slowly removed her top, revealing a black strapless bra. Damn, she was good at teasing the men.

Takada then knew that he wanted to have a private dance with her.

* * *

When Blackfire was done she returned to the dressing room, wearing a bathrobe as she looked herself over. She would be getting huge tips by the end of the night. It was what she deserved.

"Hey, Blackfire, you got a request for a private dance," the manager said.

"OK." Blackfire grimaced. Private dances were the worst. The men she got would usually try to take things too far when she finally got naked. She wasn't some sort of whore. She was a dancer and entertainer. '_Let's just hope this guy doesn't try to touch me_ .'

* * *

Takada was led to the room by one of the waitresses with a drink in hand. The room was small but cozy, with enough space for him and the girl of his choice. Sure, it burnt a hole in his wallet but it was worth it. He sat down on the comfy armchair and waited. The light inside the room was red and the music fit the mood.

He heard the door open and glanced over to see Blackfire, who gasped in shock.

"Takada!" She practically jumped into his lap.

"Hiya, Blackfire," said Takada. She then crushed their lips together. She broke the kiss after several minutes, a line of spit connecting their mouths.

"I can't believe you came," she said.

"Well, you did invite me. You never told me you were a stripper," he said.

"It was the only job I could get," she said. "The money pays well and even if the perverts drool over me they tip well."

"So I can see. A show like that deserves top dollar."

Blackfire smiled and then her smile widened into a grin. "You know, because I like you, how about a 'special service'? She got off him and dropped her bathrobe. Takada's eyes went wide as his jaw dropped.

Blackfire sauntered over to him and reached down to his fly. "Just sit back and enjoy yourself, baby…"

* * *

In the city of Tokyo, there was a ringing noise only heard by a certain few. On the side of a large building with large glass mirrors, one of which began to ripple like water. In a flash of movement, two figures leaped through the glass. Well, one was carrying the other. One was a young man in dark clothes while the other was a young woman with short violet hair.

Raven was no stranger to Tokyo. Not after the adventures she and her friends had in the city previously. She still recalled enough Japanese to be able to communicate with people. She might not always have Desmond around to help her understand everything.

"Good to be home," Desmond sighed as he set Raven down onto her feet.

"So, where's your sister?" Raven asked.

"Come on, we'll take a cab," he told her. "We need to get some flowers."

"Is it for her?"

"It's for some old friends."

Raven watched as Desmond laid the flowers atop the grave. He'd placed the flowers on another grave too. These were the graves of two people that Ryo cared for. These were the graves for Miho and Tazuka, also known as Zodiac Rider Femme and Ray.

"I didn't know you cared," said Raven.

Desmond answered "I may not show it, but these two were people precious to Hasuma, and precious to me by association. Tazuka was the only other Rider who didn't have a selfish reason for being in this war." He added, "I only came here to pay my respects on his behalf." He stood up and dusted off his coat. "Come on, it's time to go visit my sister."

* * *

"Is that her?" Raven asked as Desmond stepped into the ward with her following behind.

"Yes," he answered. "My sister."

Lying in bed and connected to a life support machine was Desmond's older sister. She was pale and had lovely dark hair.

"She's beautiful," Raven acknowledged.

"She's practically been my only reason for fighting. I can't stop now, now that I'm so close."

"But, would she approve?" Raven questioned.

Takada felt absolutely incredible as he left Club Electra. He would have stayed longer, but Blackfire had a shift to finish and Takada didn't have money to stay at the club for that long. Of course after Blackfire was finished with him, she kissed Takada and whispered that she was looking forward to not going to bed alone that night. She already got herself an apartment and given the address to him. That was all Takada needed to feel like he was on top of the world and looking forward to meeting up with her later. What a woman!

As he was trying to get the stupid grin off of his face, he heard a sound that removed it instantly. Looking around, he saw several Shereghosts hopping around in the reflection of a store window. Frowning, he drew his Zodiac Deck and ran up to the glass. He held up the deck, summoning his belt.

"Henshin!" Takada called as he locked in the deck. The armor formed and he leapt through the surface as it rippled.

* * *

Ryo sighed as he dashed to a nearby pane of glass. He had been on a date with Jinx when he got the call. Mirror Monsters were attempting to cross over for a meal. Being who he was, Ryo wasn't about to let that happen as he summoned his belt.

"Good luck," Jinx whispered as she gave him a soft kiss. "Come back to me."

"Always," Ryo nodded before he slipped the deck into his belt. "Henshin!"

His red Zodiac Armor formed over his body. With a single salute he jumped into the reflective surface of the window.

* * *

Cannon shells sailed through the air and exploded, sending Shereghosts flying and ripping them apart as they were sent flying through the air. Zoldat was armed with his trusty Giga Launcher, destroying them with ease. He kept his distance and fired upon them. They even tried to get the drop on him but he blasted them out of the air without flinching.

Ryuuki was helping out as well. He had called on his Guard Vent, Sword Vent and Strike Vent at once, striking down the monsters using his sword and incinerating them with his Drag Claw.

Ryuuki kept his eyes trained on Zoldat. His fellow Rider wasn't in trouble but he would need backup. The horde of Shereghosts seemed endless.

Suddenly, they spat strings at Ryuuki. He leapt up to dodge and he fired several fire balls, blowing the Shereghosts to kingdom come.

* * *

Both Naoko and Asakura were close by to the place where the fight was taking place. Both exchanged smiles, while his looked more malicious than hers. They looked back at the window, holding up their Advent Decks and summoning their belts.

"Henshin!" they both called before locking in their decks. Their suits formed and they then leapt into the Mirror World.

* * *

Slade was also watching the battle. "Looks like it's time for Abyss to make his debut." He looked down at the deck case in his hand that bore an emblem resembling a shark's jaws.

* * *

The Titans had received the call and come to the location. If what they heard was true, Slade had made his return and was in downtown Jump City. He wasn't actually doing anything, but with all the crimes he committed in the past, the Titans were going to bring him back. The T-Car and the R-Cycle skidded to a halt as the Titans exited and squared off against Slade himself.

"Hello Titans," Slade greeted in his usual calm manner. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough," Robin growled.

"Time is relative," Slade shrugged. "Where are those new friends of yours? The Zodiac Riders?"

"None of your beeswax!" Cyborg frowned as he got his sonic cannon ready.

"The Mirror World then," Slade nodded, ignoring Cyborg's rage. "They interest me. Ryuuga has been most informative in the situation concerning them. For the first time I actually crave for a fight."

"Well you'd better give up! People have a way of disappearing if they get involved!" Beast Boy shouted, hoping that Slade really would get eaten by a monster. It would make all their lives easier.

"I don't wish to stop it, Beast Boy," Slade seemed to smirk. "I wish to take part. Thanks to a little help, I managed to take steps in doing so."

Slade grabbed something from his belt and held it up to the slowly more amazed Titans. It was an Advent Deck like the ones Zodiac Riders used for their powers. This one was an ocean blue and had a pair of shark jaws in the centre. Around the corners was a symbol none of the Titans recognized.

"In case you're wondering, this is the symbol of Ophiuchus," Slade answered.

"It can't be," Robin gaped.

"It seems to be the same as our friends' powers," Starfire frowned.

"Indeed," Slade nodded as he walked towards a parked car. "Shiro Kenzaki was generous enough to give it to me. Now I'll show you my new power."

Slade held the case out to the reflective glass of the car window. To the surprise of the Titans, a silver belt like Ryuuki, Shadow, and Zoldat would wear appeared before wrapping around Slade's waist.

"Good," Slade nodded as he saw the results. "Henshin."

Slade slipped the case into the belt, making it glow. Blue shards appeared around his body before covering him and solidifying into a suit of armor. The colour was mainly blue with gold teeth-like markings circling the chest. The shoulders had shark fin-like protrusions. On his left arm was his Abyss Visor which was shaped like a shark and it covered his entire hand. His helmet looked like a sharks head with fin protrusions coming from the sides. The face was silver with small slits for a visor. The mouth guard looked like an actual mouth.

"Ah, success," the new Slade seemed to smile. He looked to the stunned Titans. "Goodbye Titans."

With that the new Rider slipped through the glass and into the Mirror World.

Beast Boy summed it up with one word, "Dude."

* * *

Zoldat and Ryuuki were again fighting against Ohja and Ryuuga. Odyn was up on a rooftop, watching the battle from above. As he was doing so, he heard the arrival of another Rider. That shouldn't be happening. There were only six left. Still, it happened as a Ride Shooter appeared from a car and skidded to a stop. The machine then opened and revealed a blue shark Rider who stood up and faced the stunned group of Riders.

"Hello," he spoke. "My name is Abyss. I am the 14th Rider. Will you let me join the fun?"

The other Riders were shocked by this latest turn of events.

"A 14th Rider!?" Ryuuki cried out.

"But Shiro Kenzaki made only 13!" Zoldat added. Was this another copy like the Alternatives? He inspected the deck and belt and they were genuine. Kenzaki was apparently adding a new twist into the game and hadn't informed any of the Riders.

Ryuuga looked this new Rider over. He seemed familiar even if he was clad from head to toe in armor. There was just something about the way he stood and spoke. It then struck her like a ton of bricks. '_Slade-sama_ …'

"Now, to put my new power to the test," Abyss spoke as he drew a card and 'fed' it into his Abyss-Visor.

"_Sword Vent!_ "

The Abyss Sabre sword appeared in his hand and he charged ahead. Zoldat attempted to shoot him but his shots were deflected by the sword and when Abyss got in close he slashed Zoldat across the chest before smashing his Visor into the gunslinger's face. Ryuuki, recovering from his shock, attacked with several fireballs. Abyss rolled out of the way and activated a new card.

"_Strike Vent!_ "

Connecting to his arm much like Ryuuki's Drag Claw was a gauntlet resembling a shark's head. This was the Abyss Smasher. Abyss then used it to fire a blast of highly pressurised water that sent Ryuuki flying into a wall.

"Now, something more," Abyss added as he held up his two contract cards and fed them into his Visor like the other cards.

"_Attack Vent!_ "

Two humanoid monsters, one sleek and resembling a shark and another one that was bulky with a hammerhead shark's head jutting out from its chest, jumped out of nowhere. Unlike Abyss they were colored green. The sleek shark-like monster was called Abysslasher while the bulky one was called Abysshammer. Ryuuki and Zoldat had faced such monsters but to see them contracted to a Rider was a huge shock.

Ohja fidgeted as he watched the fight. He then let out a roar as he charged straight for Abyss. The blue shark-like Rider managed to evade Ohja's strikes and then ram his fist into the cobra Rider's face. Ryuuga remained at her spot, watching the fights. Zoldat and Ryuuki were dealing with Abyss' contract monsters while Abyss himself was fighting Ohja.

Abyss/Slade knew from the beginning that Ohja was a dangerous variable to his plans. Ohja was unpredictable and uncontrollable. A loose cannon. Ryuuga, of course, was more focused on her own goals of rewriting history for herself, while Ohja wanted to fight and fight and fight some more. Such a person was unnecessary for Slade's plans.

"_Unite Vent!_ "

Genocider formed and roared out loud as Ohja got ready to finish off the newest Rider.

"Good bye," spoke Ohja coldly as he slammed the chamber shut.

"_Final Vent!_ "

He ran at Abyss and leapt up, smashing into the new Rider with a corkscrew kick. Abyss was sent flying and was about to be sucked into the vortex that formed in Genocider's chest. Anything that was sucked inside would be destroyed…

"_**Attack Vent!** _ "

With a roar, Dragblacker smashed into Genocider and knocked it over. Abyss landed on the ground but was helped up by Ryuuga.

"Slade-sama, are you alright?" Ryuuga asked.

Abyss wasn't surprised that she managed to find out his identity. She was observant and intelligent. "Yes, I am fine, Ryuuga."

Ohja, however, was livid, as his victory was taken from him. Looked like the alliance between Ohja and Ryuuga was broken. Good, he wanted a piece of her from the start.

He charged at them and while Ryuuga was ready to activate her Final Vent, Abyss beat her to it.

"_Final Vent!_ "

Abysshammer and Abysslasher both responded and leapt up into the air before spinning around and around in a tornado of water. Suddenly, the tornado erupted and the giant mechanical shark burst into existence.

Abyss, seeing the combined form of his contracts, smiled under his helmet before leaping up and landing upon his beast's back. A chainsaw attachment flipped forward upon its snout as its eyes popped out of its sockets to fire a barrage of shots like machine guns. Ohja dodged but his Chimeric Mirror Monster was unable to avoid as it was pelted by the giant shark's attacks. Finally, it surged forward and ran its chainsaw through Genocider, cutting it in half. Genocider erupted, killing it along with the monsters that made up its form.

Ohja, enraged, rushed to attack Abyss when he landed but then he dropped onto his knees. Ryuuki and Zoldat were stunned. The destruction of Ohja's contracted Mirror Monsters had apparently stripped him of his powers, leaving him in a brown suit of armor over a dark blue bodysuit with a dull grey faceplate. This was Ohja's Blank Mode.

"No…no way…" said Ohja in disbelief.

"_**Final Vent!** _ "

Ohja screamed in shock and horror as Ryuuga came flying at him with her Final Vent attack as Dragblacker sent her rocketing with a blast of its cold blue fire. The kick smashed into Ohja, freezing him in ice, right before his entire body shattered.

Zodiac Rider Ohja was no more.

Ryuuki, outraged, shouted, "How could you!? He was your ally!"

Ryuuga snorted and said, "He was going to be too much of an obstacle in the future. Might as well cut him off when we had the chance."

"True, Ryuuga," agreed Abyss. "Now, let us deal with these two." However, when he stared down at his hand, he saw the particles that were rising. "What?"

"We've run out of time," said Ryuuga, the same thing happening to her as well as Ryuuki and Zoldat. "It's time to leave."

"Hm…pity…" Abyss sighed before he turned his attention to the other two Riders. "Until next time then."

The four remaining Riders fled back to the real world. The 2nd and the 4th taking a little longer because of their injuries. Of course, Odyn stood atop a building, watching the proceeding battle. The 7th had been eliminated, but now there was a 14th. However, Odyn had been told about this and had expected it. Still, he would have to keep an eye on this new Rider which had appeared so late in the game.

* * *

"A 14th Rider? Are you sure?" Desmond spoke into the telephone. "Alright, I understand." He pocketed the cell phone and looked towards Raven. "It looks like we need to cut this visit short."

"I know. I thought you said Shiro Kenzaki only made 13 Rider Decks," she said.

"I did, but apparently he made a 14th just for this occasion. He's already adding a new twist in this game of his." He was clenching his fists tight. Now he had to fight harder.

"Did they say who the 14th is?"

"It's Slade."

The Riders living with the Titans hadn't officially met Slade but they knew of him enough from the Titans. He was bad news and the worst villain the Titans had ever encountered. They never could catch him. Now that he was a Rider he was even more dangerous than before.


	10. SHARD 10: One Freaky Day

SHARD 10: One Freaky Day

"_Come on, stay with me!" pleaded Ryo desperately as he held Tazuka in his arms. Yui was already calling for an ambulance._

"_Sorry…Ryo-kun…" Tazuka said as he smiled up at his younger adopted brother. _

"_No, don't apologize! I should be sorry!" said Ryo. "I couldn't save you!"_

_Tazuka then raised a hand to Ryo and opened his palm to reveal a bright silver dollar. "Take this…" Tazuka said weakly as he dropped the coin. It fell in Ryo's lap. Tazuka then closed his eyes._

"_Nii-san?" asked Ryo as he shook Tazuka. "Wake up! Open your eyes!" No response came from Tazuka. "Come back…Nii-san…" Tears fell from Ryo's eyes. "NII-SAN!!!"_

* * *

"Tazuka-niisan, you died so I could live…" said Ryo slowly as he stood on the roof. In his hand was a Japanese protection charm containing a silver dollar. It was the same silver dollar used by Tazuka in his fortune telling and a precious memento. Since his death Ryo had always made sure to keep it close. It was the only thing he had to remember the fallen Rider by. "Unfortunately, I wasn't the one that defeated Asakura…" He heard footsteps and turned to see Jinx walking towards him. "Jinx…"

Ryo had dropped the '-san' suffix from Jinx's name at her request. She wanted to be close to him. He only did it to be polite but now that they were dating, such formalities were unnecessary.

"I guess the thing between you and Asakura is over," stated Jinx. After the Riders had returned from the Mirror World, Ryo and Takada told them about the new Rider**,** who was confirmed to be Slade, and how both of them betrayed and killed Asakura.

"Yes, so only Ryuuga is left," answered Ryo. He felt her hand going to his and they intertwined their fingers. She then saw the protective charm.

"What's that?" asked Jinx.

"A good luck charm," he told her. "Inside is Tazuka-niisan's silver dollar. He would always flip it to see the future."

"He flipped a coin to predict the future?" Jinx asked skeptically.

"He had many methods of predicting the future, but the power he gained when he became a Zodiac Rider made his visions accurate…too accurate." Ryo frowned.

"Come inside," Jinx beckoned as she pulled him towards the roof entrance. "It'**s** late. You need to rest."

"I know…"

* * *

Naoko too was deep in thought. Slade, who she'd come to respect as her new mentor was now a Rider. This had indeed complicated things. Now, he was just another obstacle in winning the Rider War. She couldn't trust him anymore. He was just another enemy.

However, it still didn't change the fact that she did trust him and respected him. He acknowledged her, unlike her parents who showered their attention on Ryo. Why was life so unfair? Why was it that when she finally found a sense of happiness it had to be taken away?

Maybe it was karma?

* * *

"So what are Slade's abilities as Abyss?" Robin asked as he and the Titans sat around the table. The only ones missing were Raven and Desmond who were still in Tokyo and Takada who said he was going to recover with some TLC from his new lady friend. Of course, that left Ryo to be grilled by Robin.

"He has a Sword Vent, and a Strike Vent," Ryo answered. "The sword is rather long and the Strike Vent shoots highly pressurized water through the air. It hurts a lot."

"And what about his contract monster?" asked Robin.

"That's the weird thing," Ryo frowned. "They're called the Abysshammer and Abysslasher, but…he has two. When he uses his Final Vent, it turns into one big monster shark. I've never seen anything like that happening before."

"And how does the Final Vent work?" asked Beast Boy. "I mean, if it took out that Genocider monster, it must be bad."

"Slade leaps onto the monster's head and it shoots at his target before slashing at it with a chainsaw blade which extends from its nose," Ryo answered. "It cut Genocider like butter. I've never seen anyone damage Genocider beyond just knocking him over."

As far as Ryo knew, Genocider was one of the strongest Mirror Monsters that existed. With it destroyed by Slade's Abyss Shark, it proved that even a powerful monster could be destroyed.

"Damn, and I thought Slade was bad before," grimaced Terra.

"And he's a Rider now which makes him even more dangerous," added Robin. The Riders could travel through mirrors. That meant Slade/Abyss could attack from anywhere at anytime.

"Actually, he has a weakness now," said Jinx. "If we take his Advent Deck and destroy it then his monsters will just turn on him."

"Easier said than done. We could barely touch him when we fought and now that he has Rider Powers he's gonna be tougher to take down," argued Cyborg.

"Why would Onii-chan make him a Rider?" Yui asked.

"It was for the sake of motivation," a new voice answered and all eyes turned towards the direction of the voice to see…

"SHIRO KENZAKI!" Ryo cried.

"Onii-chan!" Yui cried out as well.

Shiro smiled fondly at his sister before focusing his eyes upon the Titans. This would be their first official meeting and he was going to give them a firm warning regarding their involvement.

"Slade was selected to be a Rider to motivate you all," Kenzaki continued. "It is simple enough to guess what his wish will be, should he win. Can you sit by and let him win, 2nd?"

"No," Ryo frowned as he stood up. "I will fight him. I'll fight both him and Ryuuga at the same time if I have to. Neither of them will win!"

"Then I chose a good motivator," Kenzaki nodded.

"This is enough!" Robin frowned. He leaped from the table and landed in front of Kenzaki. "How long are you going to let this petty game continue? People are DYING! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"Petty? PETTY!?" Kenzaki growled, around him, the reflective surfaces came to life with angry Mirror Monsters. Even the Titans could see them clearly with Kenzaki in the room. "You can't understand the reason for this war! My reasons are anything but petty!"

The snarling Mirror Monsters began to slip out of the reflections, causing Ryo to pull out his deck. Kenzaki held up his arm and the Mirror Monsters slipped back into the reflections and vanished.

"You have no place in my war," Kenzaki warned. "Be sure to know your place or else you will run afoul of the denizens of the Mirror World."

Robin clenched his fists and rebutted, "You don't scare me."

"You should, because you can't touch me," Kenzaki said smugly.

Robin quickly threw a fist but then stumbled and fell when he passed right through Shiro Kenzaki, like he wasn't there. He whirled around and attacked with a kick only for it to pass Kenzaki, like he was a ghost.

"Pitiful," Kenzaki snorted. "Let this be a warning to you all. This war will come to an end but only on my terms." With that he vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Robin, are you alright?" Starfire asked her boyfriend and leader.

"I'm fine," Robin insisted.

"It's a waste of energy to try and fight Kenzaki," spoke Ryo.

"We saw," observed Cyborg. "Is he a ghost or something?"

"I don't know," Ryo said with a shake of his head. "All I know is that he's right and that we need to fight harder."

* * *

On various screens images of the Zodiac Riders were playing. They were depicted using their cards to summon their weapons, contract beast, and finally execute their finisher moves. On display were Zoldat using End of the World, Ryuuki using his Dragon Rider Kick, Shadow using his Hishozan.

"They are so cool!" the largely built figure in the chair squealed. When the light shone on his face…it revealed him to be…CONTROL FREAK! "Real Tokusatsu heroes in this city! I just gotta meet them!" He rubbed his hands together. "And I know exactly how to do it." He let loose a loud laugh and even snorted while he did.

* * *

"Hmmm, I gotta say, you might have been late, but you sure made up for it," Blackfire purred as she and Takada reclined on her bed after some…TLC.

"Hey, I was part of a big fight," Takada shrugged. "It couldn't be helped."

"Excuses," Blackfire smirked as she laid her head on his chest. "I was sure I tired you out before you left the club. I guess I must be slipping if you have the energy to get in a fight and then come back here for more."

"It was all adrenaline," Takada laughed.

As one might guess, Takada had come running after the fight with Abyss and Ohja's death. The elimination of the 7th wasn't going to cost him any sleep and Blackfire was definitely worth risking Robin's ire for skipping the debriefing. Girls like her didn't come by everyday. Heck, Blackfire was from an entirely different planet.

She didn't know about his condition and mentioning it would kill the mood. He was only lucky that the symptoms hadn't shown while he was with her. Maybe she was good for his health?

"I'm ready for another round…" Blackfire said sultrily as she drew circles on his chest.

* * *

"Robin, are you asleep?" Starfire asked as she entered his room. He was bent over his table and on it was various papers and some had fallen onto the floor. Starfire shook her head and softly floated over to him. He was fast asleep. Obviously, he was vexed over this whole deal with the Rider War. She gently stroked his hair.

She and Robin were an official couple, but even then they had to keep their personal and professional lives separate. On the field he was the leader and she was a member of his team. In private and on dates they were a couple and would enjoy each other's company. They'd begun as good friends, best friends even, and grew into something more. It just took time for them to realize it and the kiss in Tokyo had started their new relationship.

"Oh, Robin. You care so much for others that you do not take care of yourself," she said sadly. "I know that we're heroes, but can't we be normal?" That was out of the question. None of them was normal. She gently kissed his forehead and then carried him over to his bed. When she was about to pull the blanket over him, she got a rather mischievous idea. She slipped into bed next to him and pulled the covers over the two of them.

* * *

Ryo was sleeping soundly, but it wasn't in a bed. He was asleep on the couch in the living room. Having been shaken up by Shiro Kenzaki's appearance, he decided to watch TV to get his mind off the incident. Jinx of course took the opportunity to have him rest his head in her lap, which he took after a moment of blushing. Eventually, he managed to fall asleep. Of course, Jinx didn't mind it in the least. Maybe finally having Ohja gone lifted some of the weight on his shoulders.

Of course, now there was Ryuuga to deal with. Obviously Abyss and Ryuuga were working together and that was complicating things. Ryuuga also took the life of someone precious to Ryo and could not be forgiven.

Ryo still loved Miho. She remained in his heart. Jinx just wished that maybe she could fill his heart like the late female Rider had done. From what she'd learnt, she and Miho weren't so different. They were opportunistic and former criminals. Only after meeting Ryo had they gone straight.

What scared Jinx was that Ryo could die in this war. Already a new Rider had taken the place of Ohja and it was Slade of all people. Slade had scared her and now that he had the powers of a Zodiac Rider he could appear from anywhere, using reflective surfaces as portals. Not to mention his contract beasts were also formidable, especially combined.

Jinx looked at his sleeping face. He seemed to be at peace now. Still, she knew he was deeply troubled. Time was slowly running out. In less than a month the Rider War needed to be concluded. That would mean that Ryo would have to take the lives of the other Riders or that in the end Ryo himself would lose his life.

Jinx had learned a lot about Ryo in this short time. He was a Rider simply because he wanted to protect people. He was an idealist. He believed in good and justice. Not many people like him existed and even after suffering so much he still held firmly to his ideals. She admired him for that.

So many times he'd fought the Mirror Monsters and the other Zodiac Riders and so many times he'd nearly lost his life. He'd lost one too many friends in this war and unwilling to let it repeat itself. Reliving the events because of Odyn had merely strengthened his resolve. He was going to stop this war in his own way. He wasn't sure how, but he would end it without anymore loss of life.

* * *

Several days later, Beast Boy dragged everyone along with him to en event he deemed too important to miss. It was being held at the local convention centre. When the T-Car, the R-Cycle and Desmond, Takada and Ryo's bikes pulled up at the parking lot, they soon found out what it was. A huge banner read "MANGACON 09" on the front.

"A comic book convention?" Terra deadpanned.

"No, a JAPANESE comic book convention, also known as Manga!" announced Beast Boy.

"And I came back for this?" Desmond commented as he stared at all the otaku. He and Raven had returned yesterday from their trip.

"Hey, if we gotta suffer, so do you," said Cyborg. Desmond just frowned in response.

Starfire, on the other hand, was amazed at all the costumes some of the people were wearing. "Why is everyone dressed in such costumes?"

"Cosplayers," Takada answered.

"Cosplayers?" Starfire questioned, unfamiliar with the term. "What is that?"

"It's short for 'costume players' and they are just a bunch of people who come to these events dressed like their favorite manga characters," he explained. "I think you guys will fit right in." He was referring to the Titans' uniforms. "People are just gonna think you're all people in costume instead of the real thing."

"Guess that counts us out," said Ryo. He and the other Riders wore civilian clothing when they weren't fighting. The armor was only for combat and nothing more, at least in Desmond's opinion.

"Might as well fit in," said Takada as he locked his Advent Deck inside his belt buckle. "Henshin!" In an instant he'd transformed into Zoldat. "Come on, guys, join the party."

Smiling, Ryo took out his Advent Deck. Desmond grimaced but instead of arguing he decided to go along with it.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

* * *

As soon as the Titans and Riders entered, some otaku started to ask if they could take pictures of these 'cosplayers', not knowing that they were really the city's heroes. Zoldat, did a few poses with his gun and then Ryuuki got into an action and went into a pose, the same pose he did when performing his Dragon Rider Kick Final Vent. Shadow just crossed his arms and stepped away from his two fellow Riders. Did they have no shame?

"Isn't this cool?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not the word I'd use for it," said Raven.

"You're no fun." Beast Boy stuck out his tongue at her.

"Have I ever been fun?" she retorted dryly.

Yui smiled. Even with the Rider War going on, her friends could still find some time to relax. Still, her smile turned to a frown when she thought about her brother. What reason did he have for starting this whole thing in the first place?

"Friend Yui? Friend Yui, what's wrong?" Starfire asked in concern. Yui had barely heard her, so deep in her thoughts she was.

"Nothing's wrong," said Yui. "I'm just thinking about my brother, Shiro. I just don't understand him anymore."

Starfire could understand. Her relationship with her sister was strained at best. "Sometimes our own siblings will do things that do not make sense."

"I can agree to that," replied Yui. "So, what else can we do here?"

"Ummm," Starfire blinked as she looked around. "Oh! I see many things for sale over there! We must go! It is like the Mall of shopping!" Grabbing Yui's hand, the excitable Tamaranian pulled her over to the dealers to see what she could buy.

Shadow grumbled as more people took photos of himself and his fellow Riders. The otaku there thought their 'costumes' and 'acting' were just perfect. A lot of them suggested that they enter the costume contests, but Ryuuki thought that would be cheating. Zoldat was a little more willing when he heard cash was involved. Shadow thought this whole outing was ridiculous. Why were people doing this?

"Oh! I don't have this one!" Beast Boy grinned as he mooned over several manga for sale. "Or this one either! This one's new!"

"You'd better calm down, Beast Boy," Robin tried to speak to his friend. The green changeling wasn't listening though.

"Hey, BB's in his zone man," Cyborg laughed. "An odd zone, but it's his zone."

"Personally, I think all this is a waste of time and money," commented Shadow, irritated by the blasted otaku still taking pictures of him.

"I'd rather curl up on the couch with a good book," added Raven.

"And away from this attention," said Shadow.

"Weren't you guys like big heroes in Tokyo?" asked Cyborg.

"Urban legends, really," said Shadow. "Stuff for tabloids, even if we were considered heroes by the people we saved." He felt someone tapping his belt. "Hm?" He looked down to see a little kid. "What do you want?"

"Mister, are you supposed to be Batman?" the kid asked.

Shadow scowled under his helmet as Cyborg resisted the urge to chuckle. "No, I'm NOT Batman," stated Shadow.

"Oh, OK." The kid then ran off.

"I'm guessing you get that a lot," said Raven.

"Yes," Shadow replied.

"Well, you do look like him," said Cyborg.

"I know, but I can't help what my armor looks like. When I made that contract with Darkwing I never expected to look like a medieval version of Batman," remarked Shadow as he crossed his arms.

"Well, you don't look much like him without your cape," Cyborg pointed out. Shadow stared at Cyborg.

"You do realize that my cape is really my contract monster, right? Besides, I only use it in combat," said Shadow.

Starfire was looking at a collection of dolls with Yui. The dolls resembled famous female anime characters in various poses, costumes, and even states of undress. Also on display were costumes like Asuka's plug suit or Sailor Moon's uniform.

"Should I purchase one of these ensembles?" Starfire asked her human friend.

"Well, I suppose," said Yui. She giggled. "You may end up getting a nose bleed though." She glanced at Jinx and Ryuuki. Jinx said something and Ryuuki, despite the helmet covering his face, looked flustered, "I think Jinx has the idea, though."

"Hm, they all look so good," said Starfire, "but would they suit me?"

"Well, from where I stand anything would look good on you," said Yui. "Ever thought of being a fashion model?"

"Me? A model like on the television?" Starfire asked.

"Well, you do have the looks and the height," Yui said as she gave Starfire the once over. "I bet you could become famous too."

"But I am already famous."

"A famous superhero, but I think there's more to life like super heroics. I mean, take a look at my friends." Yui gestured to the Riders. "Even they have time for fun and to enjoy civilian life…until a Mirror Monster shows up."

"I may consider that, Friend Yui," said Starfire, smiling.

Yui smiled but felt an odd tingling sensation. She raised her hand and gasped when she saw particles rising up.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked.

Yui looked to Starfire then back at her hand to see that it was back to normal. Yui let out a breath of relief. "Nothing. Maybe I just need a drink of water or something. I'm parched."

* * *

"Superheroes at a Comic Book Convention," said Naoko as she stared at the screens. "The irony is just there."

"You may call it irony, my young apprentice, but I call it a waste of time," said Slade.

Naoko looked towards Slade. While she considered Slade a father figure since he treated her well, his new identity as a Rider still kept her on her toes. In Kenzaki's game, only one Rider would remain. Despite their allegiance right now, sooner or later she and Slade may fight for their wishes.

Working with another Rider wasn't new to her. She had worked alongside the 11th before the yakuza boss' demise. Now she was working for the 14th. They were working towards eliminating both the Titans and the other Riders. That was why they had destroyed Asakura. He was too much of a loose cannon to allowed to live and may ruin her plans.

While she and Asakura had several similarities, the only difference was that Naoko was more focused on her goals. She wanted to destroy her brother and rewrite history to give her the happy life she deserved. Frankly, she didn't care about anything else anymore and it was too late to turn back. They had less than a month to end the war.

"So, should we attack?" Naoko asked.

"No," Slade shook his head. "Just monitor them. I suspect a different criminal will strike the Titans."

"Oh?"

* * *

"There they are, there they are!" a pudgy and pale geek grinned wickedly. "Oh you think you're so clever, blending into plain sight. But I'm onto you. I see through your trickery!"

Hiding behind a shelf of DVDs, the pudgy villain known as Control Freak pulled out his universal remote. He had made an upgrade since his last tussle with the Titans. Now he could create digital hard-light constructs based off data from any kind of media. What he planned to do would be a battle for the ages!

"Come to me, my anime villains!" Control Freak laughed as he began pressing buttons. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

The manga ethuthiasts, cosplayers and otakus all suddenly cried out in shock and fear when all of a sudden the most well-known manga/anime villains started to appear out of thin-air. I won't bother saying what they look like or mention their names or anything, but let's just say these dudes are bad news.

"What's going on!?" Ryuuki shouted in shock.

"Control Freak!" Robin shouted.

"That's right, Titans! I'm back and this time I'm gonna finish you all off for good with my new army! You like them?" Control Freak chuckled.

"OK, who's the fatso?" Zoldat asked.

"Control Freak. He doesn't have any superpowers. All he has is that tricked out remote of his," said Cyborg.

"So, get rid of the remote and he's easy pickings?" Zoldat said as he gripped his gun.

Cyborg nodded, "Pretty much."

"Don't think it'll be easy to take me down this time, Titans. Even your new friends won't be a match for me," Control Freak boasted.

"We'll see about that," said Zoldat as he shut his card chamber after slotting a card inside. Ryuuki was doing the same.

"_Shoot Vent!_"

"_Strike Vent!_"

Zoldat was immediately armed with his shoulder-mounted Giga Cannons as the Drag Claw equipped itself to Ryuuki.

"Wow! Cool!" Control Freak admitted, earning odd looks from the Riders.

"He's a fanboy," Raven deadpanned.

"Oh," Shadow nodded. "Well, that explains it. He's an extreme otaku then. Pathetic."

Control Freak snapped, "I heard that! Get them, my army!!!"

"And now it begins," Shadow sighed as he drew his sword.

"Don't use those things in here!" Robin warned Zoldat and Ryuuki.

"So, what do you expect us to use?" the green Rider snapped.

Ryuuki actually agreed with Robin and banished his Strike Vent before drawing a new card which depicted his Sword Vent.

"We do this old school style," Said Ryuuki.

"_Sword Vent!_"

"Ugh, fine!" Zoldat grunted as he banished his Giga Cannons and slotted a new card into his gun.

"_Strike Vent!_"

A green gauntlet covered Zoldat's right forearm. It also had a pair of bull horns attached to the front and a gun barrel.

"Happy?" Zoldat remarked.

"Very," answered Robin. "Now…TITANS GO!"

"GET THEM!!!" Control Freak shouted as assorted Anime/Manga villains charged at the Titans and Riders.

"_Sword Vent!_"

Armed with both his Dark-Visor and Wing Lancer, Shadow slashed and stabbed at the villains around him. They dropped like flies and despite their impressive powers, they weren't any match for him.

Zoldat was bashing their faces in along with Cyborg and Beast Boy who was in gorilla form. Jinx was using her hexes to give the villains bad luck as Starfire tangled with a few fliers along with Raven and Terra, using their own powers to take them down. Ryuuki and Robin were trying to make their way towards Control Freak, fighting through the horde.

"So, if we get the remote this will all stop?" questioned Ryuuki as he slashed a villain in half.

"Yup," Robin confirmed.

"Easy enough!" Ryuuki passed his sword into his left hand and opened up his Drag-Visor's chamber. He drew a card. "Get that remote, boy!" He slotted the card in and closed the chamber.

"_Attack Vent!_"

From a window Dragredder roared as it flew out and breathed fire upon some of the flying Anime/Manga villains. It then set its sight on Control Freak and flew at the fat villain.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Control Freak cried as he flew from the dragon who was trying to barbeque it. Seeing this, Shadow activated his own contract.

"_Attack Vent!_"

"Oh, come on!!!" Control Freak shouted as a mechanical bat suddenly swooped down and tried to grab his remote. He had studied the Riders and thought he could handle them. He was wrong.

"OK, time to finish this!" said Zoldat as he drew out his Final Vent but felt a hand grab his wrist. Looking up, he saw Cyborg shaking his head at him. "Not indoors?" Cyborg nodded. "Dang it."

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Control Freak screamed as he swung his arms about to fight off the bat (Darkwing) and the dragon (Dragredder) Zoldat saw the remote in the criminal's hand and grinned.

Zoldat aimed his gun but Beast Boy asked, "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Don't worry, little buddy, I'm just gonna shoot that remote out of his hand," said Zoldat calmly.

"But what if you miss?"

"I never miss," Zoldat replied sternly.

BANG!

The bullet knocked the remote out of Control Freak's hand. "HEY!" However, he was too late to do anything as Dragredder opened up its mouth and swallowed it. "Oh…dang it…"

The Anime and Manga villains vanished and Control Freak gulped as he saw the Titans glaring at him. He tried to make a run for it but Ryuuki conjured a ring of fire around him to keep him in place. "OUCH! That's hot!" Control Freak exclaimed.

"Stay nice and warm for the police, Control Freak," said Ryuuki. Dragredder hovered by his side and Ryuuki scratched his monster under its chin. "Good job, Dragredder."

It was probably the biggest event in the history of the convention. Actual superheroes had come to attend and even fought off a super villain in the process. Everyone was impressed and dozens of the attendees were asking for autographs and pictures. Some of the Titans were more than willing to go through with it. Others…not so willing.

"I can't believe you convinced me to pose," Shadow grumbled.

"Hey, the girl was little, she loves us!" Zoldat argued. "Even you couldn't say no to her!"

"Can you believe she mistook me for Batman?" Shadow huffed.

"I feel used," Raven deadpanned.

The group was back at Titan Tower, reclining after their day. Starfire was enjoying her cosplay outfits which she bought and Beast Boy was stashing his new books with his collection. Robin was getting something to eat while fighting off the blue fungus while Cyborg ordered pizza since it seemed the Boy Wonder was losing against the mold.

"So, since the convention was a bust, what else should we do?" asked Ryo once his armor was gone.

"Stay here and wait for a Mirror Monster to emerge," said Desmond nonchalantly as he read the newspaper.

"Or, we could just end this war right here and right now," challenged Takada. Everyone went silent at that statement before Takada broke into a grin. "Hey, I'm kidding!" The Titans all let out sighs of relief, but Desmond's eyes narrowed upon Takada.

Meanwhile, Yui was in her room, counting the days. Her birthday was less than a month away. Of course, did she have a reason to celebrate? She wasn't sure but she knew her birthday was going to be a tragic one. Not only that, she wanted to know what her brother was planning with the Rider War. What was he to gain by giving power to 14 people and making them Zodiac Riders?

"You seem vexed, Yui," she heard. Spinning around, she saw her brother.

"Onii-chan!" She wanted answers. "Onii-chan, why did you create the Riders? Why?"

"It was the only way," he answered vaguely.

"The only way? What does that mean?" she demanded. She showed him the drawings. "What do these mean!?"

"I'm sorry, Yui, but I can't tell you," he said, shaking his head sadly.

"People have died because of this, Onii-chan!" she shouted. "Good people too!" She was referring to Miho and Tazuka. "You tricked them by using their fears and desires! Why!? The Onii-chan I knew would never do such things!"

"I'm sorry, but it's for the best," he said.

"Best? For whom? You?" She yelled, "Then make me a Rider! I'll fight to end this!"

"I can't do that, Yui," answered Shiro. He faded away. "I can't…"

* * *

"OK, hold that pose," said Ryo as he held up the camera. Jinx was sitting on a rock across from him with the ocean and sky acting as the backdrop. It seemed like a good idea to take some pictures of her today.

The camera he was holding. Ever since Miho's death he hadn't picked it up. Now, it was back in his hands. It was strange, though. When he scrolled through the previous photos, he found a picture of him and Miho, one of the last pictures he'd taken with the girl. He then gave a sigh at the memory. Miho wouldn't have wanted him to be depressed. He had to move on…and avenge her.

Jinx let her hair down and smiled at the camera. To Ryo she was a work of art. She had a slender figure and that dress of hers hugger her slim body to reveal every curves. Also, her hair was done and flowed down like a curtain. It took his breath away. Her pink, cat-like eyes sparkled.

It took a long time for him to admit that he was falling for this girl. After having his heart broken by Miho's death he wasn't sure if he was ready for another relationship, ever. The Rider War had already taken the lives of people he cared for and he didn't want to add Jinx's name to the list of casualties. However, acting all depressed wasn't going to help matters. Both Tazuka and Miho would want him to be happy.

Ryo snapped a picture of Jinx. She asked, "So, do I make a good model?" He gave her a thumbs up and she smiled at him.

* * *

"BLARGH!!!"

Takada emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet before flushing it down. Another symptom of his cancer was nausea and with it vomiting. Not exactly attractive. He was lucky those symptoms never turned up while he was with Blackfire.

"Damn it…" he cursed as he stood up, wobbly at first. He balanced himself against the wall. Was Kenzaki right? Was he running out of time?

* * *

"Kidnap Yui Kenzaki?" Naoko asked Slade. "Whatever for?"

"She must know something," Slade said. "She is Shiro Kenzaki's sister."

"I hardly think she does. All she can do is sense Mirror Monsters and see the Mirror World," snorted Naoko. "Other than that she's just a powerless human."

"Be that as it may, she's also with the Titans," said Slade.

"You plan on using her as bait," Naoko guessed.

"Yes, and with her in our grasp we can coerce the 1st, 2nd and 4th into a fight and eliminate them all in one fell swoop."

"You can have the bat and the ox, but the red dragon is mine," said Naoko firmly.

"Oh, but of course. I will never interfere in family matters."


	11. SHARD 11: Missing Yui

SHARD 11: Missing Yui

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and on days like this most people took a break from their busy lives to have fun and relax. One such group planned on doing just that. There were six of them, young adults, and close friends…most of the time.

Yui Kenzaki stood between Ryo and Desmond, her arms looped around theirs. Standing to Ryo's left was Jinx and to Desmond's right was Raven. Takada stood at the back of the group, his cell phone proving to be more interesting as he was punching buttons as he texted someone.

"Welcome to Jump City Happy Land," deadpanned Raven. "The funnest place on Earth."

"Is 'funnest' even a word?" questioned Desmond.

"I'm just quoting the slogan," she retorted. "Sides, you dragged me here."

"Actually, it was Yui who dragged us here," corrected Desmond. Yui had wanted to get out of the Tower for some fresh air.

"It's a shame that the others were too busy," said Yui, referring to the rest of the Titans. "Well, too bad for them!" she beamed. "More fun for us!"

"If you can stomach the lines," muttered Desmond.

"Geez, lighten up," Ryo spoke up. Desmond, since they day he knew him, was always a downer.

Desmond cocked an eyebrow at Ryo. The Dragon Rider seemed to be moving on past his experiences after losing both Tazuka and Miho. The Bat Rider looked to Jinx who seemed happy to be with Ryo. Puppy Love. Desmond could just roll his eyes.

"Hey, why are we standing around here for? Let's go! You too, Takada!" called Yui.

"Oh right," he answered pocketing his cell phone. "Right!"

"Hope you don't lose your stomach on the roller coaster," taunted Desmond.

Takada gave a snort, "Hah, a roller coaster isn't gonna make me barf this time."

"You passed out the last time," Desmond reminded.

Takada muttered something under his breath.

Jinx stood on the tips of her toes and whispered something in Ryo's ear, making him blush. Honestly, Ryo liked Jinx. She reminded him of Miho and that was the problem. He would always hold Miho deep in his heart and he was afraid history would repeat itself.

* * *

Inside of his base, Slade kept a strict eye on what his disguised Sladebots were watching in regards to his enemies. Now that he was officially a Rider, he had to keep an eye on all of his competition. Zoldat, Ryuuki, Shadow, even Ryuuga herself. Slade knew that this war was for everything rather than just a single city like his battles against the Titans before. This was a whole league higher than before. He had to cover all angles.

Recently, Ryuuga had given him an interesting piece of information. During one of her battles with Ryuuki, the Dark Dragon Rider had discovered that Yui Kenzaki could control the Mirror Monsters. Ryuuga of course knew that when the girl summoned a flock of Guld class monsters and sic them on the female Rider when it seemed like she was about to finish off Ryuuki.

"Are you certain of this?" Slade asked as he eyed Yui through the monitors.

"Positive," Ryuuga nodded, still in her armor from her training. "That girl is able to control Mirror Monsters. It makes sense since her brother can do it easily."

"Of course," Slade nodded. "Did she suffer from any after effects?"

"She seemed like she was in a trance when she did it," Ryuuga shrugged. "But those Gulds came at me like bats out of hell. Mirror Monsters don't work together like that often and when they do, it's usually because someone told them to."

"Intriguing," Slade pondered. "This presents an opportunity then."

"Opportunity?" asked Ryuuga.

"I think it may give us both an edge in this war," Slade answered. "One that those three failed to recognize they had."

Ryuuga narrowed his eyes. At first when she worked with Slade it had been for her own reasons. Slade could give her an advantage at winning the war with his resources. However, since he became a Rider, her trust in him grew less and less with each passing day. She had to look over her shoulder because she was afraid he would stab her in the back and eliminate her from the Rider War. The only reason he was keeping her around was due to her experience but once she was no longer useful, he would eliminate her.

Ryuuga didn't mind dying, really. She knew the risks of being in this war since Shiro Kenzaki came to her. She didn't care about dying, as long as she got to take Ryuuki down with her.

"So, you plan on kidnapping her?" questioned Ryuuga.

"Exactly. If I am able to control her and use her to control the Mirror Monsters, the world will be mine. Think about it. An army right beyond the mirrors and able to strike from anywhere and at anytime," said Slade.

"Easier said than done," Ryuuga retorted. "Remember, Shiro Kenzaki would be watching her too."

"I'll deal with him myself if it comes to that," said Slade. "For now we wait for an opportunity."

"Very well," nodded Ryuuga.

* * *

"BLARGH!!!"

"Are you done?" questioned Desmond in disgust after Takada finished hurling into a nearby trashcan. They had just ridden the roller coaster and were now sitting down with ice cream.

Takada straightened himself up before immediately bending over and hurling again.

"OK…" Takada heaved. "I'm done."

"So, what do we try next?" asked Yui.

"Hm…" Jinx rubbed her chin. She had seen a Ferris Wheel and was hoping to drag Ryo there for some private time.

"How about that ride?" Ryo pointed to a ride called "The Pirate's Revenge". It was a pendulum-like ride shaped like a pirate ship. It would swing back and forth, going higher and higher with each swing.

"Sugoi!" Yui clapped her hands together. "Let's go!"

"I'm gonna sit this one out," said Takada as he sat on the bench.

"Me too," said Raven.

"Really?" questioned Desmond.

"It's not my thing," she answered.

Shrugging, Desmond said, "Suit yourself."

As the others went to line up for the ride, leaving Raven and Takada on the bench, the gunslinging Rider took out his cell phone and began texting. Raven eyes were on Desmond who was in an animated conversation with Yui. She frowned. The man who bore the mantle of Zodiac Rider Shadow was indeed dark, like him, but the only difference was that he was more outgoing in comparison as shown by his friendship with Yui. Of course it was understandable. Yui and Desmond had been together from the start of the Rider War.

Raven learnt why the Riders were fighting from Odyn and also from Desmond. Odyn had shown her and the other Titans that the Riders fought in order to fulfil their desires. Desmond's desire was to revive his comatose sister. As for Ryo, he wanted to end all the senseless violence. It was Takada that remained a mystery. She didn't know what he was fighting for and he sure wasn't telling her anything. He was tight-lipped about it.

Ryo had suffered greatly because of the Rider War. He'd lost two very precious people, both Riders, and yet he still had the will to fight. All he wanted was to make it all end. He didn't want anymore people to die because of this Rider War. Shiro Kenzaki treated it as a game with the Riders as chess pieces. Not only that he'd added Slade into his game. As if the madman wasn't enough of a threat. Now with the powers of a Rider he was an even bigger threat. Not only that he was working with a more experienced Rider. At least the Titans had three Riders on their side…for now.

The Riders were meant to fight until only remained. When the time came the alliance Takada, Desmond and Ryo had would be broken and it would be every Rider for themselves. While she herself had problems with her friends since they had a habit of getting on her nerves, she would never try to hurt them all.

Raven watched as Desmond, Yui, Ryo and Jinx went on the ride and enjoyed themselves as it swung back and forth until it reach the top before swinging back down. She saw the smiles on Yui, Ryo and Jinx's faces. It was odd to see them being so carefree. Desmond also wore a smile as he rode with his friends.

But deep down she knew that Desmond and Ryo would have to fight each other. It was what Shiro Kenzaki had intended.

"So, who's up for ice cream?" asked Yui with a smile.

"Sure," said Raven. "Whatever."

* * *

Back at the Tower, Robin was still looking for information on Shiro Kenzaki. He scratched his head as more answers just led to more questions. The man was a total mystery.

"What's your game?" Robin questioned himself.

That was when he heard a ringing sound and then turned to see the man himself standing in his room.

"Shiro Kenzaki," Robin identified.

"Dick Grayson," replied Shiro, causing Robin's eyes to go wide. "Don't bother asking me how I know."

"What are you doing here?" demanded Robin.

"To give you a warning."

"A warning?"

"Stay out of my way."

* * *

Yui's ice cream dropped onto her shirt and she frowned. "Aww…my ice cream."

"Too bad, Yui," giggled Jinx.

"You should get that cleaned up," said Desmond. "There's a bathroom over there." He pointed.

"Thanks," said Yui as she went to clean her shirt.

"Is it wise to let her go off alone?" asked Raven.

"She's safe," said Desmond. "Shiro Kenzaki won't let anything happen to his sister."

"You sound sure," said Raven.

"She's his only family," said Desmond. "After their parents died they were forced to live with different relatives. Yui lived with her aunt and Shiro Kenzaki lived with relatives overseas."

"Must've been horrible to be separated like that," said Raven.

Ryo frowned, knowing fully well what it was like to be separated from a sibling, though his circumstances were a little different.

Of course when the three Riders heard a familiar ringing sound, they knew this day was going to go down the drain.

* * *

Yui finished cleaning up and exited the bathroom before going back to her friends. As she walked past a notice board, she heard a ringing sound. Turning around, she gasped as she saw someone standing on the other side of the glass and it wasn't someone behind her.

"Yui Kenzaki, you're coming with me."

Yui screamed as a pair of armor-clad arms began to drag her into the Mirror World through the glass covering a notice board. Takada, Ryo and Desmond ran towards her. The Dragon Rider lunged forward to grab her hand but he was too late as she was completely pulled into the Mirror World.

"Yui!" Ryo shouted. Desmond and Takada already had their Advent Decks out.

"Kid, hurry it up!" shouted Takada.

"Hai!" Ryo took out his Advent Deck and thrust it out in front of him, facing the reflective surface of the glass. Their belts formed around their waists.

"Henshin!" the three young men cried out before locking their Advent Decks into their belts. The glass-like shards enveloped their bodies, transforming them into Zodiac Riders.

"Let's go," said Shadow as he entered through the portal as the glass rippled. Zoldat and Ryuuki followed after, vanishing through the portal. Standing, just watching this happen, was Jinx and Raven.

"I hate feeling helpless," said Jinx as she clenched her fists. They couldn't do anything at all since they weren't able to enter the Mirror World.

"I know the feeling," agreed Raven. Even if they called the Titans, what was the point? "All we can do now is wait."

"I hate waiting," said Jinx.

"Me too."

* * *

"Stop struggling, damn it!" snapped Ryuuga as she dragged Yui along with her by the arm.

"Let me go! I said let me go!" shouted Yui. She kicked Ryuuga in the shin but this just made the Dark Dragon Rider angrier. Ryuuga tossed Yui to the ground and whistled. There was a roar and Dragblacker appeared. It hovered in front of Yui, baring its teeth as the girl shivered.

"If you move, you're fried," threatened Ryuuga. Dragblacker let out a growl and curled its long body around the girl, holding Yui in place. "And no funny business."

"YUI!" Ryuuga heard and she turned to see Shadow, Zoldat and Ryuuki arriving in their Ride Shooters.

"And so the cavalry have arrived," said Ryuuga with a sneer. The Ride Shooters stopped and the Riders exited their vehicles.

"Ryuuga," Ryuuki said.

"Let Yui go," demanded Shadow. "You know what Shiro Kenzaki will do if you hurt her."

"Oh, I am so scared…" Ryuuga mocked. "Please, like Shiro Kenzaki scares me anymore. Once Slade-sama and I have Yui, then not even he can stop us."

"What do you want with her anyway?" Zoldat asked.

Ryuuga scoffed. "Are you that dense? This girl can control Mirror Monsters like her brother. Who doesn't want that kind of power? Imagine having an army right behind the mirrors waiting to come out."

"Doesn't sound like your style," said Shadow.

"Well, things have changed. Sides, when the Rider War ends we lose our powers and I don't wanna lose this armor," said Ryuuga.

"Enough of this!" Zoldat shouted, drawing his gun. "Let's take him out!"

"For once I agree with you," said Shadow. He drew his sword but before they could attack, Abysshammer and Abysslasher struck. Abysshammer shot at Zoldat while Abysslasher came down to lock blades with Shadow.

"I also came with help," said Ryuuga. She eyed Ryuuki. "Now, while your friends are playing around, you and I got some business to settle."

"You bet," agreed Ryuuki.

The two Dragon Riders roared and charged at each other.

Abyssslasher swung at Shadow with its swords as he countered, sending sparks raining to the ground as their blades connected. The shark-like monster snarled in the Bat Rider's face. Shadow kicked it backwards and then jumped forward to thrust his sword into its chest but Abysslasher sent a surge of water at Shadow that sent him flying.

Abysshammer and Zoldat were shooting at each other with abandon. Abysshammer may have been a natural gun wielder, but it was still an animal and didn't have the most wonderful aim as it blew holes in nearly everything nearby as it attempted to take down Zoldat. However, the Taurus Rider was having trouble aiming. His vision was swimming slightly and his limbs felt sluggish.

'_Not now,_' he begged silently. '_Not when someone actually needs me!_'

"DIE!" Ryuuga bellowed as she slashed at Ryuuki with her Drag Sabre. The red Rider dodged to the side before retaliating with his own sword, attempting to drive Ryuuga back.

"For once…it seems like you made a bad move!" Ryuuki growled as he pushed at Ryuuga.

"Oh? How do you figure?" asked Ryuuga.

Ryuuki glanced over to where Yui was trembling in fear. Dragblacker was circled around her, growling dangerously and nowhere near Ryuuga at the moment, "You left your contract monster out of reach. You can't use your Final Vent if you keep him there!"

"I don't need it to beat you!" Ryuuga snarled as she kicked Ryuuki back. "I'm way tougher than you are!"

"So you say, but you haven't beaten me yet!" Ryuuki frowned as he reached to grab another card.

"RAGH!" Ryuuga shrieked as she charged again.

"_Strike Vent!_" The Drag Claw fell onto his arm and armed him with his weapon. With a thrust of his arm, he sent a fireball flying at Ryuuga, hitting her in the chest with explosive force. She went tumbling, her body armor smoking.

"_Sword Vent!_" The Wing Lancer was dropped by Darkwing into Shadow's awaiting hands. Now armed with both his Dark-Visor and Wing Lancer he slashed and stabbed at the shark-like monster. Abysslasher was being forced on the defensive and tried to use its water attack, only for Shadow to roll out of the way. Shadow then tossed his lance like a javelin, striking the monster upside the head, before he ran forward and kicked it in the chest.

"Got to make this count," Zoldat grunted as he opened up the card chamber on his Magnu-Visor. With a shaking hand he drew a card from his deck and docked it into the magazine before shutting it.

"_Attack Vent!_"

Magnugiga rose up in front of Zoldat and the Rider used his monster as a barricade as its thick armor blocked the blasts from Abysshammer. He took in a deep breath of air as he sat down, trying to catch his breath. His head was throbbing. "Damn it…" He drew another card and activated it with his Magnu-Visor.

"_Shoot Vent!_" Zoldat rose up to his feet and turned to face Abysshammer, the Giga Cannons on his back and the barrels aimed at the monster. He fired plasma balls at the monster, striking it in the chest.

"Oh yeah!" Zoldat cheered but he started to feel dizzy. He was also starting to see double. He shook his head and fired again but the plasma balls sailed past the monster. It shot at Zoldat again, forcing him to hide behind his monster.

Ryuuga and Ryuuki grappled, discarding their weapons, growling at each other as they pushed against each other. Ryuuga and Ryuuki, with blue and orange flames respectively rising from their bodies, tried to overpower one another.

"You killed Miho!" shouted Ryuuki. "I can't forgive you for that!"

"Oh, cry me a river! That slut got what she deserved!" Ryuuga snapped back.

Wrong thing to say.

Angered, Ryuuki's flames exploded, sending Ryuuga flying. She crashed against a nearby wall and fell to the ground in pain.

Ryuuki panted and opened up his Drag-Visor. Glaring at Ryuuga who was pushing herself back up to her feet, he drew a card. With a cold voice he spoke, "This is for Miho."

Ryuuga saw her brother preparing to load his card into his Visor. "You don't have the guts…"

Silently, Ryuuki loaded the card into his Visor and then closed it.

"_Final Vent!_"

Ryuuga's eyes widened and she loaded a card to counter into her Dark Drag-Visor.

"_**Guard Vent!**_"

Ryuuki got into his stance and then jumped up to execute his attack with Dragredder aiding him. Ryuuki performed a flip and then went into a flying kick stance with his outstretched right leg. The red dragon roared and fired a ball of flames which sent Ryuuki rocketing towards Ryuuga just as her Drag Guard shields appeared in her hands.

"HYAH!!!" Ryuuki shouted as he went flying at her, colliding with her shields with explosive force. Ryuuga's shield shattered as the explosive kick crashed into them, sending her flying as his foot met her chest. She screamed as she sailed through the air before she finally landed painfully on her back, her scorched armor smoking.

Ryuuki meant business.

"Damn it!" She forced herself back to her feet and scrambled away to find an exit portal. Ryuuki didn't follow. She got the message. Now he needed to save Yui.

But Yui wasn't there anymore.

"Yui!" screamed Ryuuki.

"Ryo!" Shadow shouted as he ran towards Ryuuki with Zoldat running after him. Abysshammer and Abysslasher had mysteriously withdrawn themselves from the battle.

* * *

Ryuuga arrived back at Slade's lair as she fell out of the mirror and crashed onto the floor, her armor shattering. She gritted her teeth and clenches her fists in pain as she slammed her fists upon the floor in anger. "Damn…damn it!!!" she cursed.

"Are you alright?" Slade asked and she glared at him. He extended his hand and she took it. The masked man helped her up to her feet before taking her to a chair to sit down. "How are you feeling?"

"I never thought he'd have the balls to give me the Final Vent," hissed Naoko.

"People can surprise you," said Slade. "You did kill his lover."

"Yeah, that sure pissed him off enough to try and kill me," she spat. "So, where's Yui Kenzaki?"

"She was quite noisy," said Slade. "So I was forced to sedate her. Right now she's asleep."

"Then something came out of me risking myself out there," scoffed Naoko.

"You should have your wounds tended to," said Slade.

"Yes, sir," murmured Naoko. She dragged herself to the medical wing, hoping to get some bandages and maybe some painkillers to ease the pain. "Damn him…" she snarled.

* * *

Ryuuki smashed his fists upon the ground, roaring in anguish, "YUI!!!"

"We have to go," Shadow said as their suits began to disintegrate. They were running out of time.

"But, Yui-" Ryuuki began to object.

"How can we rescue her if we end up disintegrating in here?" questioned Shadow. "Let's move! We can have the Titans help us search for her."

Ryuuki gave a nod.

Shadow then turned his attention towards Zoldat. "Are you alright?"

"Since when do you care?" Zoldat shot back.

"I just don't want the person I made an alliance with, as temporary as it is, to become a burden and deadweight. So, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Zoldat lied. He wasn't fine. He had a painful headache right now.

* * *

"Naoko, what happened?" questioned a girl with silver hair. She wore her hair long and it also covered the right half of her face. She wore a blue tank top and jeans. Naoko had bumped into her along the way to the medical wing of Slade's little hideout.

"I'm fine," said Naoko. "Just need a few things like bandages and painkillers."

"You're limping," the girl pointed out.

"Oh, was I? I wasn't paying attention," said Naoko, blushing. The girl took her hand.

"Come on, let me help you there."

"Thanks, Rose…"

* * *

Back at the Tower, Desmond explained the situation. It was obvious that Slade was involved since Ryuuga was working with him and both his contracted Mirror Monsters had been present with her. That was when Robin asked, "Why did Slade take her?"

Desmond confessed, "It's because, like her brother, Yui is capable of controlling the Mirror Monsters, even if they are contracted to a Rider."

That did not bode well for the Teen Wonder. "So, basically Slade has someone to control an army that is just waiting behind the mirrors?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Yui can't consciously control her powers," explained Desmond, "They only activate during dire situations. We've only seen it happen once when Ryo was in danger."

* * *

Speaking of Ryo, he was in his room, sitting on his bed and flipping through a photo album.

"I failed someone…again…" he said slowly, gazing at a group picture of himself, Yui, Desmond, Takada and Tazuka. "Nii-san…what can I do?" he asked. He kept Tazuka's charm, a silver dollar. Then he flipped the album again to a picture of him and Miho together. "Is this it? Am I destined to lose the people I love?" The door slid open and he looked up to see Jinx at the entrance. "Oh, Jinx." He hastily closed the photo album and put it under his pillow but Jinx had seen it. "What is it you want?"

"You're worried about Yui, aren't you?" asked Jinx.

"Yes, I am," he answered honestly. "Ryuuga took her away…" He clenched his fists. Ryuuga had killed Miho. He just couldn't forgive the Dark Dragon Rider nor forgive himself. "I should've tried to save her."

"But you couldn't. Ryuuga was in your way," she reasoned.

"I should've tried!" he shouted. She flinched. "Sorry, it's just…"

She went over and sat next to him on his bed. "That was a photo album you hid from me, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he answered, taking it out from under the pillow. "Just memories…"

"May I see?" she asked.

"There's no harm," said Ryo. He handed her the album and she opened it up. She saw the Riders together with Yui. There were even photos of Tazuka and Miho which made her frown. They were Riders, but still precious people to Ryo. One had been like a brother to him and the other had been his girlfriend before her passing.

"I was with them both when they died," he told Jinx as he stared down at his hands. "I held them in my arms and couldn't do a thing to save them. They just slipped away." He closed his eyes. "What's the point of having this power if I can't save the people I love!"

Jinx closed the album and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders before pulling him against her, his head tucked under her chin as he began to cry.

* * *

"_Miho, wake up," said Ryo as he shook her body, desperate for a response. "Come on. You said that you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow, right?" Tears were forming in his eyes. "You…you wanted…" He began to sob, his voice cracking. "You wanted…to share a large…tub of…popcorn with me and get candy too. Then…then go to…to the pet store." His shoulders trembled as he held his now dead girlfriend in his arms. No matter how hard he tried to plead for her to wake up she would never open her eyes again. "Mi…Miho…why…?" He held her to him, crying into the crook of her neck. "Why…?"_

* * *

"You have to tell them," said Cyborg. "I can't keep covering for you."

Takada was on one of the infirmary beds as Cyborg gave him a medical examination. "This isn't something they should know about, at least not now. We have to find Yui."

"I know, but you're in no condition to go out and fight," Cyborg said to the gunslinger.

"I'm a Rider," Takada argued. "It's my fate to fight, and fight and fight. What other choice do I have?"

"You could die," answered Cyborg seriously.

Takada gave a snort. "I'm dying anyway, remember? What's the big deal? We're all gonna go sometime, right? Might as well go down fighting."

"Takada, you're having headaches, blacking out, double-vision…" Cyborg listed. "Plus you're getting easily exhausted. You shouldn't be fighting."

Takada took out his green Advent Deck and admitted, "I took this because I was scared of dying, but now I don't mind dying." He chuckled. "Weird, huh?" He pocketed it.

"Just take care of yourself, OK?" Cyborg requested.

"Well, let's focus on finding Yui. Call the others. I have something to show them.

* * *

"I love you," Jinx confessed.

Ryo pushed her away from him and turned his back to her. She was hurt by his reaction. Was he rejecting her feelings?

"Please, don't love me," he told her.

"But why not?" she asked.

"Because everyone that has ever loved me is gone, and I don't want you to be one of them." He walked away, ignoring her pleas. "I'm sorry." He added, "Come on, we have to go and save Yui."

* * *

In the living room, the Titans and Riders surrounded Takada as he revealed a secret to them that could help them find Yui. They didn't have any useful leads so anything was helpful right now.

"What do you mean you had her chipped?" demanded Desmond.

"I meant it like I said it," retorted Takada. "Since the day Yui was taken by Taiga and Alternative I put a chip inside her to track her."

"How did you pull that off?" questioned Beast Boy curiously.

"Oh, I have my ways," said Takada. He'd actually implanted it while she was asleep after drinking her coffee. No doubt he'd put in a sedative and some painkillers too so she wouldn't feel a thing.

"So, you're saying we have a way of finding Yui?" asked Ryo.

"That's right," said Takada as he held up a rectangular device with an antennae and a screen on it that showed a map of the city. "Yui's marked with a red blinking dot. So, as long as we can find where that dot is, we find Yui."

"I don't think that will work," said Robin, knowing Slade. "Slade could've found the chip and removed it."

"It's worth a shot," said Desmond.

"And, since he knows about what we Riders can do, Slade stashed her away in a place with no mirrors or any reflective surfaces," said Takada.

That was when the three Riders heard a familiar ringing sound. They all turned towards the windows to see Shiro Kenzaki in all the reflections.

"Find Yui," he said before vanishing.

They didn't need anymore incentive than that.

"Here, take these," Takada said, handing out 'Yui Trackers' to the Titans and his fellow Riders. "Let's move. 'Operation: Rescue Yui' begins now. "

* * *

Yui was lying unconscious in a cell that was devoid of mirrors or any reflective surfaces. This was to make sure she didn't get any help from the Riders.

Slade stood outside the cell. "Such power, and in such a little package. While you are unable to use your powers to their fullest potential, my dear, I shall be the one to awaken them and create an unstoppable army."

* * *

Naoko laid in bed with Rose by her side. After getting her wounds tended to, the two girls ended up sleeping together. The Dark Dragon Rider stroked the other girl's hair tenderly with a fond smile on her face. Rose moaned a little as she snuggled close.

"I don't care what Slade has got planned. All I want…is to win," swore Naoko.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: The Final Curtain is about to fall. What will happen? Who will die? Soon…you will find the answers.


	12. SHARD 12: Shattered Glass

SHARD 12: Shattered Glass

The Titans and Riders had split into teams of two to cover more ground. In the air were Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Terra. Terra had taken the assignment extremely seriously. She wanted to regain the trust of her fellow Titans badly and this was her chance to prove herself. Plus, Yui had become a good friend of hers and she didn't want Yui to end up as one of Slade's pawns like she had been a long time ago.

Takada rode in the T-Car with Cyborg as Ryo and Jinx rode on the Dragon Rider's bike. Robin was on the R-Cycle, searching alongside Desmond who was racing on his own bike. They had a lot of territory to cover.

In the T-Car, Takada told Cyborg, "Stop here."

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"There's someone here I know who could lend us a hand," said Takada.

Cyborg gawked at the place. "A strip club? Dude, now's not the time!"

"I know that. Just trust me. I know someone who can help," said Takada. Cyborg shrugged and stopped the car. Takada went out and entered the strip club as Cyborg waited in the car.

"If that guy is getting a lap dance right now I am going to kill him," grumbled Cyborg, clenching the steering wheel.

Takada wasn't getting a lap dance, but he was meeting with one of the dancers.

"So, do you mind helping?" asked Takada.

"OK, what's in it for me?" questioned Blackfire as she looked at the tracker in her hand.

The green Zodiac Rider of Taurus had called Blackfire to meet up with him in the alley behind the club. They were looking for Yui and getting prepared for whatever Slade/Abyss had planned for her. They were going to need some help and Takada was sure that Blackfire would help if he was the one to ask.

"OK, how about I get you that necklace we saw in the mall the other day?" he offered.

"Hm…interesting…" Blackfire's lips curled into a smile. "OK, you got yourself a deal! I'll help."

"Thanks, gorgeous," he said, leaning forward. The two kissed and Blackfire sauntered off. Takada walked out of the alley, only to bump into Cyborg. "Oh…hey, Cyborg."

Cyborg stared with jaws slacked at what he'd seen. Moment ago, he'd seen Takada…with BLACKFIRE!

Cyborg grabbed the Ox Rider by the jacket and hauled him up to eye level.

"Man, you have some explaining to do!" Cyborg demanded of the green Ox Rider. "I mean don't you know who she is?"

"Yes, she told me," Takada said. "She's Starfire's sister. I can see that those two girls share the same hot looks."

"Takada, that's not the point. She's dangerous!" Cyborg said.

"I can take anything she dishes out," said Takada confidently.

"She tried to get Starfire framed and then she took over Tamaran!"

"I know, she told me."

"And you didn't tell us you've been seeing her!?" Cyborg shouted in disbelief.

"Cyborg, believe it or not I really like this girl and she likes me," said Takada.

"It could be a trick," accused Cyborg suspiciously.

"Oh, she knows some tricks…in the sack." That statement made Cyborg's eyes bug out. "OK, whatever issues she has with you guys is in the past. All she wants is to live in peace."

"How long have you been seeing her?" Cyborg asked.

"Almost three weeks," said Takada. "And I'm starting to…fall for her," Takada confessed.

"That girl is bad news, Takada," warned Cyborg.

"Well, so am I. I'm the same guy who tried to blow up Desmond and Ryo and even after all that we're still allies."

"Well…" Cyborg was at a loss of words. He still couldn't understand how the three Riders could work together even after trying to kill each other.

"Just, promise not to tell the others."

"I'm keeping way too many promises for you already," answered Cyborg, referring to Takada's cancer. "I mean does she know about your…condition?"

Takada frowned. "She doesn't. I haven't told her."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be pitied," Takada answered. "I want her to love me."

"I don't know…if Robin finds out…"

"I'll take full responsibility, but none of you will touch her." Takada held up his Advent Deck threateningly. "If you try to hurt her, I'll do what I have to do to protect her."

"You're really serious," Cyborg realized.

"Dead serious. I've got nothing else to lose."

* * *

Naoko watched as Slade put Yui into a chair and then shackled her arms and legs to the chair. He then placed a helmet on her head, which was connected to a computer console by a series of wires. The screens showed Yui's brainwave patterns and her life signs. She was of no use to Slade if she died.

Naoko could feel it in her bones. This was a bad idea. Though Slade had gotten rid of every mirror in the place, she knew Shiro Kenzaki would find out and send Odyn. As confident as she was with her power, Odyn was even more powerful than she.

"Is it all set?" asked Naoko.

"Yes," said Slade.

"Alright, so how is this thing supposed to work?" questioned Naoko.

"This machine will put her in the state in which her powers would activate," said Slade. He then pointed to a mirror covered up by a sheet. "Then, she will call on the monsters. She will then order ALL the monsters to attack the city under my command."

"Straightforward plan," said Naoko. "Just one thing: how do we deal with Shiro Kenzaki and Odyn?"

Slade took out his Abyss Deck and said, "I believe I can handle them if they dare interfere."

Slade was becoming way overconfident. Naoko thought, '_Let's hope you're right. I don't care how many people get hurt, as long as I get to kill him_.' She took out her Ryuuga Deck. "This world isn't big enough for two Dragon Riders," Naoko murmured.

"Oh, Naoko," said Slade, "The Titans and those other Riders might be looking for young Yui. I want you to go and distract them."

Naoko gave him a leveled stare before heading out of the lair. She knew what she had to do.

"And now to begin," said Slade as he turned on the machine.

* * *

Ryo grunted as he felt the ringing in his ears. "Argh!" He shouted.

"Ryo!" Jinx gasped. He stopped the bike and dismounted, throwing off his helmet and holding his hands to his ears.

"The ringing…too loud!" he grunted.

* * *

Desmond grunted as he stopped his bike. He heard the ringing. It was a warning that alerted the appearance of Mirror Monsters but the frequency was too loud. That could only mean…

"It's begun," Desmond murmured.

Robin stopped to look at the Rider. "Desmond?"

"Robin, get ready," warned Desmond.

And the windows near them all shattered.

"Go! I have to take care of this!" said Desmond as he took out his Deck.

"OK!" Robin nodded. The Riders were experts in the matters of the Mirror World, so Robin had to trust him with this.

* * *

It had happened so suddenly. People were just minding their own business, going on about their lives, when all of a sudden all the windows shattered.

That was when the chaos began. En masse, a whole swarm of Raydragoon and Hydragoon Mirror Monsters suddenly appeared and descended upon the city. Panic erupted and the citizens screamed as they tried to flee from the sudden appearances of these monsters. The monsters grabbed, killed and began to devour the people. Blood was being spilled.

A green starbolt exploded against a Raydragoon, sending it flying. Then, several disc-like grenades landed on the ground and exploded, sending more of the creatures flying.

"Go, get out of here!" shouted Robin as he helped a wounded man up.

"Please, flee for your own safety!" added Starfire.

The Titans, who'd originally been searching for Yui, were now fighting the monsters that had suddenly appeared from the Mirror World.

"Slade's using Yui's power!" Robin realized.

"Then we must find her!" Starfire insisted.

"First things first!" said Robin as he and she stared down the incoming monsters. "Let's go!"

"Yes!"

* * *

A wave of stone crashed against a hoard of the creatures as Terra rode on a slab of rock. She then pulled the rocks out of the ground and smashed them down upon the monsters, crushing them. With her was Beast Boy and he'd assumed the form of a massive wooly mammoth, stampeding towards the monsters and crushing them under his feet. The monsters piled up on Beast Boy, clawing and biting at him and he yelled out in pain in his mammoth form. Rocks collided into them like missiles, throwing them off the green changeling.

"Get off my boyfriend!" she threatened.

* * *

Ryuuki was with Jinx, blasting away using the pyrokinetic abilities granted to him via the contract he had with the draconic Mirror Monster Dragredder. He was surrounded he by Raydragoons but he made short work of them using explosive fireballs. However, no matter how many he was able to kill more appeared as they dropped down. They struck at him and he was sent rolling across the ground, his armor deactivated.

"Get out of my way!!!" Ryo roared as he waved his hand, sending a wave of flames at them which forced them back.

A wave of pink energy sent the monsters flying. With a snap of her fingers she made a car near them explode, taking them all along with it. With a grin she said, "Hah, too easy."

"Jinx! Watch out!" Ryo shouted as the Raydragoon lunged towards Jinx with its claws. The pink-haired girl screamed as she was pushed aside and the claws hit a new target.

STAB!

"ARGH!!!" Ryo screamed.

"RYO!" shouted Jinx.

Ryo shoved the Mirror Monster back with his shoulder and took out his Advent Deck. Despite the bleeding wound in his side, he had to fight. "Henshin!" His armor formed over his body and he struck the monster across the face. Several more of its kin appeared and Ryuuki knew he had only one shot to finish them all. He slid his Final Vent card out of his belt and slotted it into his Visor.

"_Final Vent!_"

With a shout he jumped into the air and Dragredder shot him like a rocket at the monster. He slammed into the lead one and sent it flying backwards into the rest of its kind, destroying them all in one blow. He landed shakily on his feet and groaned.

"You're hurt!" Jinx exclaimed, remembering the wound he'd gotten from the monster earlier for saving her life.

"I'm fine," he insisted.

* * *

"Taking away my sister was a huge mistake," stated Shiro Kenzaki as he appeared in the room where Slade was holding Yui.

"Ah, Shiro Kenzaki," said Slade, acknowledging the man's presence. "I should really thank you for giving me a chance to participate in your game. I had fun."

Shiro Kenzaki's eyes narrowed and Odyn appeared in the mirror before he stepped out of it.

"**You are out of bounds**," said Odyn.

"Oh, and I was led to believe that this game of yours had no rules," said Slade.

"There is one rule," said Shiro.

"**Nobody harms Yui Kenzaki**," said Odyn.

"Well then," said Slade as he thrust his deck forward, summoning his belt. "Punish me if you dare. Henshin!" He docked his deck in his belt and his armor formed. He then snapped his fingers and Sladebots came out from their hiding places.

"Despicable," said Shiro Kenzaki.

"No rules, no regulations and no regrets," said Abyss as he drew a card and fed it into his Abyss-Visor.

"_Sword Vent!_"

Odyn summoned his staff and opened up the chamber to activate his own card.

"_Sword Vent!_"

A pair of serrated swords appeared in Abyss' hands and a pair of sabers shaped like wings appeared in Odyn's hands.

"It has already begun," said Abyss.

"**No, this is the end**," corrected Odyn, "**for you**."

* * *

Naoko watched the chaos from a rooftop. The Raydragoons and Hydragoons were fighting against the Titans. However, her eyes were focused on Ryuuki. Her eyes narrowed. "This is the end of our feud," she swore. She heard the familiar roar of her Contract Beast, Dragblacker. "Yes, I know. You can't wait to eat Dragredder too, right?"

* * *

The remains of Slade's robot soldiers were all over the floor, ripped to shreds by Odyn's power.

Shiro had saved Yui and taken her to safety, leaving Odyn to deal with Abyss.

Abyss was slammed against the wall with the tip of Odyn's sword pointed at his throat. "**Goodbye, 14****th**," said Odyn.

"Well, it was a good ride while it lasted," said Abyss without any regrets. "But…I'm not going down alone." He opened his palm to reveal a detonator. "So long, 13th." He pressed the button.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**

Only one of them would survive the explosion.

* * *

Ryuuki and Jinx had finished off the monsters, but there was one more problem to deal with. They heard footsteps as someone approached them. It was a girl with long black hair and cold blue eyes. She approached them with her hands in her pockets. Jinx didn't recognize her but Ryuuki did, very well.

"Looks like you were able to beat them," said Naoko as she looked at the damaged area. The scorch marks were where the monsters had exploded, destroyed by Ryuuki's Final Vent.

"Na…Naoko?" Ryuuki stammered as he saw her approaching.

"Who is she?' Jinx asked.

Naoko smirked, "Oh, you didn't tell them, did you?" Ryuuki didn't answer. "OK, girl, listen up. The name's Naoko Hasuma, the 12th Rider, also known as Zodiac Rider Ryuuga…and this punk's sister." Jinx gasped.

"Ryuuga…Ryuuga is your sister!?" exclaimed Jinx in shock as she looked to Ryuuki for confirmation.

Ryuuki gave a nod and eyed Naoko as she held out her Advent Deck. It was the one that bore her emblem: the black dragon.

"That's right," said Ryuuki. "Sorry you had to find out this way."

"It's time to finish this," said Naoko sternly.

"My sentiments exactly," Ryuuki agreed.

"Henshin!" Naoko called out as she docked her deck into her belt, allowing her armor to form over her.

"Ryo!" Jinx shouted but he raised his arm to the side to stop her.

"Jinx, this is my fight," he said firmly. "Please…don't interfere."

"But…you're hurt," she said.

"I'm sorry." Ryuuki charged towards Ryuuga. Despite the pain in his side, he was still able to fight. Of course he was running out of time. The two Dragon Riders clashed explosively and Jinx stood helplessly as she watched the two siblings fight to the death.

The two Dragon Riders grappled. Ryuuga smashed Ryuuki against a wall but was kicked away when Ryuuki smashed his foot into her gut. He then slammed his fist across her face. She retaliated with a punch straight into his chest. He used a roundhouse on her but she leapt over the kick to execute a front kick into his face, sending him staggering backwards. A fist went flying at him and he blocked it with his forearm before punching her backwards. The two leapt backwards and hurled fireballs at each other, the fireballs colliding and exploding. Jinx took cover as she watched the fight.

Ryuuki was hurt and yet he could still fight. Of course his wound had been severe. He was bleeding and fighting like this certainly wasn't helping things.

"_Attack Vent!_"

"_**Attack Vent!**_"

Dragredder and Dragblacker burst forth from the ground, summoned by their Riders. The two dragons fought, biting and clawing at each other.

"_Strike Vent!_"

Ryuuki called his Drag Claw and thrust it forward at Ryuuga, sending forth a concentrated stream of blazing fire at her. She rolled out of the way and drew a card.

"_**Sword Vent!**_"

With a roar she rushed towards Ryuuki with her sword, dodging his blasts, as she enveloped her blade in blue flames. She then leapt at him, swinging down. He blocked with the Drag Claw and then struck at her with his left fist. She caught his punch in her hand and twisted his arm, forcing him to yell out in pain. His pain-filled screams increased as she slashed at him repeatedly with the flaming sword, the flames increasing the damage.

With a roar of his own, Ryuuki summoned up an explosive blast of orange flames that threw Ryuuga off him and smashed her into a building. He grunted as he held his side. "Kuso…" he growled.

Ryuuga recovered as she cracked her neck from side to side.

* * *

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Those were the sounds being made by the plasma balls being fired by the twin cannons mounted on Zoldat's shoulders. They sent the Raydragoons flying and destroyed a few of them as they exploded. He kept them from getting close. Earlier, he'd helped a couple get to safety.

He was starting to get a headache and was close to blacking out as his vision got hazy. He shook his head and placed a hand against the side of his head. "Damn it…not now." The Raydragoons surrounded him and he blasted at them. Unfortunately he missed them. "I'm so dead…"

Several purple energy bolts collided with the Raydragoon from above, causing them to scatter. Looking up, Zoldat saw Blackfire hovering down in her combat clothes, comprised of a black top, mini skirt, thigh high boots and silver body armor with armguards and a neckguard.

"Need help, handsome?" Blackfire winked at Zoldat.

"Wow, am I seeing an angel?" joked Zoldat, making Blackfire giggle.

"Sorry, I ain't no angel, but nice try," she retorted. Her eyes glowed brightly. "Alright, time to squash these bugs!" She shot forward, fists covered in energy.

"God, I love that girl," said Zoldat. His head began to throb. "Damn…now?"

* * *

"_Final Vent!_"

Shadow let out a yell as he came down upon the monsters like a drill from the heavens. He plowed right through them, sending them to oblivion in blazes of defeat. He landed on his feet, tossing his cape over his shoulder. "Raven, how are you doing?"

"Fine," she told him, firing blasts of dark energy from her palms into the Mirror Monsters.

"Remember, use lethal force," reminded Shadow. "They are trying to kill and eat us. It's only fair that we do the same."

"I know," nodded Raven. She brought a truck down to crush a few of the monsters.

Shadow opened up the guard of his sword to reveal the card chamber and slipped in a card before closing it.

"_Nasty Vent!_"

"Cover your ears!" Shadow shouted as Darkwing flew off his back and released a screech that disoriented the monsters. He then drew a card that changed his Visor into the Dark-Visor Ziwei. He slotted the card into his new Visor.

"_Survive!_"

Once in Survive Mode, he drew his sword and charged at the monsters, slashing at them. He then activated two cards.

"_Blast Vent!"_

"_Trick Vent!"_

Darkraider was summoned and blew the monsters away. Shadow summoned several clones to aid him and they did, striking down monsters with their swords.

Raven continued to fight alongside him with use of her powers, blasting them and crushing them with whatever she could pick up with her powers.

* * *

"_Survive!_"

Now bedecked in his Survive Mode armor, Ryuuki was more powerful than before, even more powerful than Ryuuga. However, his breathing was labored and his vision was getting blurry. He was losing blood and fighting with a gaping wound in his side was definitely not helping his condition. However, he had a plan already set in motion and would go through with it.

The blade equipped to his Drag-Visor Ziwei flipped out and extended as it was covered in flames and he charged at Ryuuga who was armed with both her Black Drag Shield and Drag Saber. The two weapons collided, sparks filling. Ryuuki swung at her again and she blocked with her shield before running her sword across his chest, sending sparks flying.

Jinx's fists were clenched. She wanted to help him somehow but this was his request. He wanted to fight and avenge Miho once and for all. Still…his own enemy was his own sister…could he really end it?

"_Shoot Vent!_"

Ryuuki aimed with his Drag-Vizor Ziwei as Dragranzer stood behind him. A homing laser shot out at Ryuuga and Dragranzer spat a ball of fire at the Dark Dragon Rider. It exploded once it collided with her shield and sent her flying backwards, crashing into a car. She gave a groan and then decided to flee into the reflective surface of the glass. Suddenly, she jumped out of the side mirror of a car near Ryuuki and ambushed him, armed with her Black Drag Claw (Strike Vent). The gauntlet shot a stream of flames at Ryuuki, burning through his armor. He endured it, however, and fired a stream of flames from his own hand which pushed Ryuuga's back. It was a battle of wills as the two pushed their flames ahead of them to overpower each other.

* * *

Zoldat was blasting the Raydagoons and Hydragoons out of the air using his Giga Launcher. His head was pounding and his hands were trembling but he still continued to fight. Blackfire was with him too, blasting at the monsters with her eyebeams and starbolts.

Zoldat groaned and dropped his Giga Launcher while holding his head in pain. The trembling in his hands hadn't stopped but he couldn't cease fighting just yet.

He drew a card out with a trembling hand but dropped it. He knelt down to grab it as he panted from exhaustion. He then saw another hand pick up the card and looked up at Blackfire.

"Yours, I believe," she said.

"Thanks." He took the card and slid it into the chamber of his gun before slamming the chamber shut.

"_Attack Vent!_"

From a pane of glass on the ground Magnugiga arose. Zoldat slotted in his next card.

"_Final Vent!_"

Taking careful aim with Magnugiga, Zoldat released his partner's entire salvo of firepower upon the Raydragoons and Hydragoons. He watched as they were all engulfed in flames and destroyed by all the power he possessed. Blackfire shielded her eyes from the bright flashes of light and when the Final Vent was done, not one of the monsters remained.

"You did it!" Blackfire cheered but then witnessed as Zoldat began tremble. He dropped his gun and fell backwards as his armor shattered. "TAKADA!" She caught him in her arms and knelt down to lay him down. "What's happening…?"

"Sorry, Blackfire…" Takada said weakly as he reached up with a trembling smile. He stroked her cheeks with his fingertips before his arm fell limp at his side and he closed his eyes.

"Hey, this is no time to be sleeping!" she shouted, shaking him. "Hey! Hey!" Her hand touched his chest and she froze. "No…"

There was no heartbeat and from the looks of it he wasn't breathing.

"Come on," she shook him. "OK, stop fooling around…" Her eyes were becoming wet. "Hey…wake up…"

Cyborg showed up at the area and frowned as he watched Blackfire sobbing. He was too late.

"I'm sorry," said Cyborg sadly.

"What…what happened to him?" she demanded, sobbing. "Why…why is he...?"

"He had cancer," he answered. "He's had it for a long time. He could've died at anytime and he still fought to survive. That was his reason for being a Rider."

"Oh…Takada…" Blackfire's tears fell upon Takada's face.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Ryuuga taunted. "Getting tired?"

Ryuuki was panting and groaning. He was back in his default form. His shoulders rose and fell as his breathing became haggard. "No. You?"

"As if!" she snorted. She reached down to her belt and pulled out a card that depicted her emblem on the face. "One last move to end it."

Ryuuki did the same, trembling fingers reaching for his deck. He slid the card out of the case and then reached to his Drag-Visor, sliding it open. He slotted in the card and closed it. "This is for Miho…"

Ryuuga did the same.

"_Final Vent!_"

"_**Final Vent!**_"

Ryuuki went through the set up pose for his attack as Ryuuga did the same. Their dragons flew around them before posing threateningly and roaring. The twin Dragon Riders then stared each other down before going into a charge and leaping up. Their respective dragons sent them rocketing forwards with their flames.

"HYAH…!!!" Ryuuki shouted.

"ROYARGH!!!" Ryuuga shouted.

Both Rider Kicks collided, resulting in a huge explosion. Jinx shielded her eyes. The smoke was thick and she accidentally breathed some in. "Ryo! Ryo, are you there?"

She saw a figure walk towards her and once he walked out of the smoke cloud Jinx smiled. However, her expression turned into that of horror when she saw the bleeding wound on his side and the blood dripping from his mouth as he staggered.

"RYO!!!" Jinx screamed as she ran towards him as he fell against a car. "Ryo, are you okay!?"

"Jinx…" he said weakly. "I killed her…" Tears were falling from his eyes. Jinx knew what he meant by that. He'd just killed his sister.

"You…you had no choice," she said to him. "She was gonna kill you…" He was dying and there was nothing she could do. She pulled up his shirt and tore her sleeve off. "I'll bandage the wound! Then we can get to Titans Tower and…" She felt his hand on her arm.

"It's too late…" he said weakly.

"No, it isn't!" she denied. "You can't give up! You can't die! I won't let you!" she screamed.

Ryo smiled and said, "Don't cry, OK? I…Love you…" His eyes closed.

"Ryo?" She shook him. "No…" She placed her hand on his chest.

No heartbeat.

"RYO!!!"

But no matter how loud she called his name, he would not answer.

* * *

KR Chrome: To Be Concluded.


	13. SHARD 13: Counter Clockwise

SHARD 13: Counter Clockwise

The Titans were in mourning, and so was Yui. Yui had woken up in her bed, unaware of everything that had happened until she had awakened. She knew her brother had something to do with it, though.

Desmond, however, was leaning against the wall. Only he and Odyn were left. All Desmond had to do was defeat Odyn and ask for that wish.

"Desmond," he heard and he turned to see Raven staring at him. "Are you going to go through with this?"

"I have to," he answered.

"Will I ever see you again?" Raven asked. Desmond turned away. "Desmond!"

"Goodbye, Raven," he said as he faced the window. He took out his Advent Deck and got ready to transform when Raven wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I've lost two friends already," Raven told him, tears falling from her eyes. "I can't lose you."

"I have to end this, Raven," Desmond told her.

"But-"

"Henshin!"

Raven jumped backwards as the dark armor enveloped Desmond. Zodiac Rider Shadow now stood in her friend's place. He gazed at her for a full minute before turning back around to face the window. He then entered the rippling surface into the Mirror World. He would face Odyn, alone.

Raven knew this though: he was not coming back.

* * *

Standing before Shadow in the Mirror World was none other than Odyn.

"_Let the final battle begin_," Shiro Kenzaki's voice was heard.

"That's right," realized Shadow. "I am the last one…or am about to become the last one once I beat your puppet, Shiro Kenzaki!" He drew his sword and went into an offensive stance. "In the End there can be only One!" With a shout he charged at Odyn. '_This is for you…sister!_'

* * *

Blackfire was sitting in the common room, holding herself. While the Titans didn't trust her as far as they could throw her, Cyborg had explained to them about her relationship with Takada so they allowed her to stay. Starfire sat down next to Blackfire.

"Sister…" Starfire began.

"I don't need your sympathy!" Blackfire snapped.

"Sister, you're hurting," Starfire realized.

"Of course not!" Blackfire shot back. "He…he was just…just some guy I met for an easy lay," Blackfire began, but her voice was cracking, "But…but he…" Tears began to stream from her eyes. Starfire wrapped her arms around Blackfire, letting her elder sister bury her face into her chest as she continued to cry.

"Release your sadness, sister," said Starfire softly.

* * *

Sparks flew as Shadow and Odyn traded blows, their swords clashing. Shadow slashed at Odyn only for the Phoenix Rider to teleport out of the way, leaving a cloud of golden feather. Odyn reappeared behind him and slashed him in the back. Shadow whirled around with a slash but once again Odyn avoided the attack and got behind Shadow, slashing him in the back.

* * *

Yui was in her room. She needed to be alone. Two of her friends were gone and Desmond was fighting Odyn to the death. She was idly looking through the childhood drawings she'd drawn with her brother.

"_Yui…_" she heard and rose to her feet. She turned to see Kenzaki standing before her.

"Shiro-niichan…" she uttered. "Stop this, please," she begged.

"_I can't_," said Kenzaki. "_In order to save you, this must be done_."

"Then I don't want to be saved!" Yui snapped. "I don't want people to die anymore!"

"_Yui, it's almost over and then you and I can be together again_."

* * *

"_Survive!_"

Shadow assumed his Survive Mode and drew his sword. He charged at Odyn and they continued to clash with their blades. Odyn kept teleporting but Shadow was able to read his attack pattern and figure out where he would reappear. Sparks ripped from Odyn's armor as Shadow's blade connected. The Phoenix Rider staggered from the attack. Shadow then kicked Odyn in the stomach, sending him staggering back further. Leaping up, Shadow swung his blade down, cutting into Odyn's armor.

Shadow was determined. He would win. He had nothing else to lose. He was not going to lose.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" Shadow shouted.

* * *

Jinx sat on Ryo's bed looking at a picture of him. Tears began to brim in her eyes as she clenched her fists tightly around the picture. "Ryo…come back…" she begged.

* * *

Yui held the small box cutter in her hand. So many lives had been lost because of her and her brother. The Mirror World existed because of them. The Mirror Monsters existed because of them. The Riders existed and fought to the death because of them.

"It's time to end this insanity," said Yui as she held the blade to her wrist. No one would stop her. "Goodbye, everyone. See you in the next life."

* * *

Robin locked himself in his room. It was how he dealt with the death of people close to him. He couldn't talk to anyone. He needed to brood on his own.

He needed someone to blame and it was Shiro Kenzaki. This was all caused by him. The madman had ruined so many lives because of this insane game of his. The Rider War had caused the deaths of countless of people. It was his fault the Mirror Monsters came.

Suddenly, Robin was shocked out of his thoughts by a shrill scream. He rushed out of his room and looked down the hallway to see Terra standing outside of Yui's room. "Terra, what's wrong?" he questioned, running towards her.

Terra trembled and pointed into the room. Robin looked and his eyes widened. Shiro Kenzaki was standing over Yui's body. Blood flowed from the slit in Yui's wrist and pooled around her.

"Kenzaki!" Robin shouted. Kenzaki didn't respond. He was frozen as he stood over Yui's body.

"_Yui…Yui…_" Kenzaki uttered and then he roared, "_YUI!_"

All the windows shattered.

* * *

Odyn froze as well as he dropped his swords, clutching his head. Shadow also stopped as he felt the tremor. "The Mirror World…is collapsing!" Shadow realized. He looked to Odyn and the Phoenix Rider shattered to pieces, literally.

Shadow panted. "It's over…it's finally over…" He said. The Mirror World continued to shake around him. "Sister…"

* * *

The Titans all stood outside Yui's room, staring at Kenzaki. "_If this…if this is the result of all my work…I take it all back_," he said. He looked to the Titans and said, "_Let us meet in a new world, Titans_."

* * *

Desmond sat against the wall of his sister's room in the hospital. He'd tumbled out of the collapsing Mirror World and had made his wish. He smiled weakly as he saw her open her eyes and look to him with a smile. "Little brother…"

Desmond was satisfied by this outcome. Even if he died, his sister was alive. "Goodbye, Raven…" He was tired. He needed to sleep. However, as he slowly drifted to sleep, death was catching up as it took him. He had exhausted himself to death. He was dead, but he was also happy. He'd gotten his wish.

* * *

Yui and Shiro Kenzaki stood in a chamber with crystal walls. "Nii-chan, now do you understand?" Yui asked.

"Yes," Shiro answered. "You and I were not meant to live."

"And the Mirror World and Riders were not meant to exist," added Yui. "Will you fix it?"

"Yes," nodded Shiro Kenzaki. "Let everything go back to the way they were and let the Riders receive a second chance at life."

* * *

"Seriously, Ryo! Why did you have to break up with Miho-chan?" Takada questioned as he walked along the sidewalk with his best friend, Ryo and his other friend, Desmond.

"We just grew apart, Takada-san," Ryo answered. "Come on, let's just enjoy our vacation."

"I still say we should've gone to Hawaii or something," said Takada.

"I told you," Ryo reminded, "My sister is in Hawaii with her girlfriend and she doesn't want me there to cramp her style."

"Don't ruin this for us," Desmond warned.

"You're just here in Jump City to take pictures of the Titans," Takada mocked Ryo.

"Hey, they are famous heroes," Ryo said. He had a camera in hand. "I hope to get a picture of them."

"You might just get them," said Desmond. "I actually plan to get a book as a souvenir for my sister."

"You and your sister are really close, huh?" Ryo asked. Desmond just shrugged.

Takada, Desmond and Ryo were friends who'd met in college. It was summer vacation so they decided to spent it in America. Ryo was looking for some interesting shots to add to his photo collection while Desmond was looking for some books to take home as souvenirs. Takada was just hoping to pick up some American girls.

"Come on! Let's go to a nightclub or better yet a strip club!" Takada insisted. "My treat!"

His friends immediately shot him down, "No!" Suddenly, they heard a loud commotion, like a fight.

"Looks like we've walked right into the action!" Desmond pointed.

Ryo took cover and began to take pictures. Indeed, the Titans were in battle. They were going up against a huge monster made of stone. He took pictures of each of the Titans but then his attention lingered on the pink-haired Jinx. She had reformed after the fall of the Brotherhood of Evil and working with the Titans as 'community service'. She was blasting at Cinderblock but then his fist sent her flying.

"No!" Ryo abandoned his hiding place and dashed to the descending girl. He then caught her in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Jinx groaned and her pink eyes met his. Ryo blushed. "Yeah…" she answered. He set her down. She looked to him oddly. "Have we met?" she asked.

"I don't believe so," said Ryo, blushing.

Jinx warned, "You better find a place to hide. Things are about to get ugly." She then ran back to the other Titans.

* * *

Desmond calmly drank his tea as he read through his new book which he found at a rather pleasant book store which coincidentally was next to the cafe. It was a good story and he felt himself engrossed in it. It was a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's works and for some reason, he kept rereading The Raven.

Ravens.

Desmond for reasons he could not explain kept thinking about them…or rather the enchanting woman who bore the name. Ever since that experience with the Teen Titans, Ryo had managed to get the phone number for the heroine Jinx. When Desmond and Takada met up with Ryo to see if he was okay, the Titans likewise met up with them to see if they were in need of medical attention. It was then that Desmond and Raven's eyes met. The lady promptly broke out in a vibrant blush and was uncharacteristically shy for the entire meeting. The green one teased her about it before he got smacked upside the head by a rolled up newspaper enveloped in black energy.

"Such an enchanting woman," Desmond commented to himself.

"A good story then?" a familiar voice asked.

Desmond turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see the very girl on his mind standing behind him. Her face was in a lovely blush and she had her cloak wrapped around herself so to apparently hide herself a little.

"Hello again, luv," Desmond nodded before he blinked. Did he just call her luv? He never called anyone that. The name just made her blush brighten even more.

"Listen…this is going to sound stupid but…" the blue-covered young woman gulped. "but…have we met before?"

"I think I would recall meeting one such as you," Desmond answered. "Still…it does feel as if I know you personally."

"Me too…" Raven murmured under her breath. Gulping again, she turned to Desmond. "I don't know why I'm asking this, but can I-"

"Join me for tea?" Asked Desmond with an honest smile. A kind that only his sister who was enjoying her job as a nurse ever saw. "I would indeed enjoy the company of a beautiful blackbird like you."

Raven blushed scarlet.

* * *

Takada grinned as he sat in a comfy chair in one of the private dance rooms of Club Electra. Since Ryo was getting gooey-eyed over that Jinx girl and Desmond seemed to have a more vested interest in meeting the Titans again after seeing that weird Raven chick, Takada would go and have the best kind of fun on his own. He liked more mature girls anyway. A taste he acquired after that incident with the gang of tough girls he managed to date at roughly the same time.

A door opened and Takada turned to see if the surprise girl he had paid for appeared. As he did look, he felt his jaw drop and heart stop.

Long smooth legs which seemed to go on forever, healthy tan, or perhaps she was born with such great skin color? A curvy figure which put many women to shame, a sizable bust which made men drool everywhere they went. Gorgeous black hair which trailed down her back and the sexiest purple eyes he had ever seen. She was in a frilly set of black lingerie with a fur coat resting on her shoulders.

"Hi there," the girl purred, her smile genuine rather than the one she put on for the show she put on when Takada had arrived. "My name's Blackfire."

"Uh…I'm in love…I mean I'm Takada," the genius student gulped.

Blackfire smiled warmly. For some reason, she felt like she had met this guy before. However, for that same reason, she wanted to leap into his arms and give him some EXQUSITE service.

* * *

Within a reflection, Yui and Shiro Kenzaki watched. "_Now they can forge a new destiny_," said Shiro.

"_Yes, Nii-chan_," nodded Yui.

**THE END**

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Sorry to cut this fic short but this concludes the adventures of the Zodiac Riders and the Teen Titans. Hope you enjoyed it all, my friends. I'd also like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for his help.

And something extra for you loyal readers:

During their summer vacation, a new threat looms over the world. Shiro Kenzaki's darkness (Kuro) has taken control of the Mirror World and seeks to merge and rule over both worlds but he needs human sacrifices and thus sends his monstrous minions to capture ideal humans. Yui and Shiro Kenzaki, guardians of the Mirror World, cannot stop him alone. Therefore, they reawaken the dormant memories of the Zodiac Riders and return their decks to them. It's a fight against time in this action-packed sequel. Get ready to experience Déjà vu all over again!

"Henshin!" Ryo, Naoko, Takada, Desmond, Tazuka and Miho called out as they locked their decks into their deck holders in front of their belts. The decks then spun in their belts, initiating the transformation energy field. Instantly, orbs of energy surrounded them as a ring of energy appeared at their waists, both in their respective colors. The rings split apart, going into different directions as they folded over the Riders, donning them in their suits of armor.

Zodiac Rider Ryuuki, Zodiac Rider Shadow, Zodiac Rider Zoldat, Zodiac Femme, Zodiac Rider Raia and Zodiac Rider Ryuuga are back and in action.

**POWER ARE RETURNED ALONG WITH MEMORIES OF A PREVIOUS LIFE…**

Yui approached Ryo and presented him the Dragon Deck. "Take it. Use it and save the world." Without hesitation, he took the deck into his hand and a rush of memories bombarded his mind. He remembered it all, up to his last death.

**ROMANCES ARE REKINDLED…**

"Hey, babe," said Zoldat as he saluted with his gun in one hand.

**AND THE FIGHT CONTINUES…**

A blue ring of energy formed around Desmond's waist as a sphere in the same color surrounded him. The ring then split into two that moved in opposite directions, folding over his body as the rings donned him in his Shadow armor.

**A PAST LIFE REDISCOVERED, AND A NEW LIFE VENTURED…**

"Minna! Ikuzo!" Ryo commanded as he thrust his deck out in front of him. Takada, Miho, Naoko, Desmond and Tazuka did the same.

**THE ZODIAC RIDERS RETURN TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM THE EVIL XAVIAX AND HIS DARK RIDERS…**

"Two worlds will be mine!" shouted Xaviax.

**LET'S RIDE!**

"HENSHIN!" the Riders called out as they locked in their decks, calling forth the energies that would transform them.

**ZODIAC RIDER RYUUKI II: DEVA JU ALL OVER AGAIN.**

"It's great to be back in action! NOW SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIENDS!" exclaimed Zoldat.

**COMING SOON TO FANFICTION!**

_"Final Vent!"_


End file.
